SURPRISE FUTURE
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Shun, el hijo de Shinnosuke y Kiriko viaja al pasado para pedir la ayuda de sus Padres y del equipo Drive para vencer a un nuevo enemigo que planea robar su Shift Car del Inifinito, el cual lo ayuda a transformarse en Kamen Rider como su padre. ¿Shun y su familia podrán vencer a este villano?
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **SUMARY:** La llegada de un nuevo enemigo ha alertado a toda la unidad de delitos especiales, pero la aparición de un joven Kamen Rider desconocido cambiará el rumbo de la cosas para este equipo, pero ¿será amigo o enemigo?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 **N/A:** Tómenlo como continuación del fic, **NUEVO COMIENZO** , en sí no es necesario leerlo, pero si gustan pueden hacerlo.

 **ANTES DE LEER:** No he visto con "continuidad" KRDrive, por lo que les debo una disculpa enorme si lo que aquí escribo no coincide con algo que ya haya sucedido en la serie. Ahora sí que esto viene meramente de mi retorcida mente, ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Jajaja, aun así, veamos que tal me va quedando y si todo marcha bien y la idea les agrada, el fic continuará, de lo contario se elimina y listo.

 ***** Dicen que el romance y el humor es lo mío… veamos si la aventura también lo es. Esta soy yo, probando otro enfoque.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **Año 2035**

Un joven de aproximadamente 18 años corría a toda velocidad, en estos momentos agradecía su habilidad atlética para poder correr y saltar grandes distancias.

― ¡Rápido, no dejen que se escape! ―

Escuchó que alguien gritó aquello tras sus espaldas, por ello apretó más el paso. Finalmente se detuvo en un callejón, se escondió tras una pila de basura y por primera vez pudo suspirar aliviado.

 **FLASHBACK**

― _¡Shun, tienes que irte ahora! ―_

― _Pero… mamá ¿Qué hay de ti? ―_

― _Yo… yo debo quedarme, es mi deber… al menos hasta que tu padre regrese ―_

― _¡Entonces déjame ayudarte! ―_

― _¡No! Es muy peligroso; Shun escúchame ahora tú eres nuestra salvación por ello debes irte, eres muy inteligente sabrás que hacer ― La mujer bajó la mirada y tomó las manos de su hijo en las suyas. ― ¿Puedo contar contigo? ―_

 _Shun miró a su madre, en sus ojos podía ver preocupación y que hablaba muy enserio. Sabía que si la desobedecía, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo, así había sido siempre._

― _Lo haré mamá ―_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El chico dejó escapar un lento suspiro. ― Perdóname papá, no pude salvar a mamá… ojalá puedas perdonarme ― Susurró mirando al cielo.

Recordaba la impresionante velocidad con la que había ocurrido todo. Él estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro y comiendo de esos dulces de leche que tanto le encantan; cuando de la nada las alarmas de todo el cuartel de la unidad de delitos especiales comenzaron a resonar por montones.

Un escalofrío tremendo invadió su cuerpo al recordar aquello.

― ¿Viste que se fue por aquí? ― Dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Shun al instante se tensó.

― Claro que lo vi meterse aquí, hay que atraparlo cuanto antes ― Respondió otro de forma apresurada.

Shun cerró los ojos por un momento. _― No tenía pensado usarlo aún pero… creo que no me queda de otra ―_ Pensó con algo de dolor. Y finalmente se puso de pie para encarar a sus perseguidores. ― ¡Bola de tontos! ¡Estoy aquí! ―

― ¡Ahí está, atrápenlo! ― Gritaron los extraños seres.

Shun estaba por usar su shift car, cuando un par de ataques llamaron su atención.

― ¡Primero nos derribaran a nosotros! ―

― Gerald… ― Murmuró el chico al ver a su primo combatir con aquellos monstruos.

― ¡Shun, Baka! ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ― Regañó una femenina voz, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Shun se irguió levemente sobando su cabeza. ― Jessica… yo este… ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ―

― ¡Olvídate de nosotros! Después de todo, no tenemos un secreto que guardar ― Murmuró Jessica mirando de arriba abajo a su primo.

― Pero… ¿Qué van…? ―

― ¡Sólo vete! ― Exclamó Gerald aún en el campo de batalla.

― Nos dijeron que el portal estará listo, debes ir con Yumiko-chan ― Comentó su prima por lo bajo.

Shun la miró algo indeciso, pero terminó por asentir. ― Voy a volver ―

Los mellizos sonrieron. ―…Más te vale ―

El chico con gran determinación huyó de aquella escena sin voltear atrás, dejándoles todo el trabajo a sus primos menores.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿No vas hablar? ― Cuestionó una voz de manera hostil.

La mujer atada a una silla, frunció su ceño. Dando a entender que no diría nada.

La misma voz sonrió de lado y abofeteó a la mujer. La fuerza del golpe provocó que el cabello de ella cayera en su cara.

El mismo sujeto tomó la barbilla de ella para mirarla a los ojos. ― Te conviene hablar con nosotros… porque el gran amo no tendrá piedad contigo ― Le susurró.

Ella se alejó de aquel asqueroso agarre. ―… Yo no sé nada… pedazo de idiota ― Susurró con rabia.

El sujeto harto de aquello planeaba volver a golpearla, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

― ¡Suficiente Gora! ― Exclamó aquella nueva voz, más profunda que la anterior. Poco a poco el demonio salía de las sombras, pues eso era un demonio, era un monstruo de aspecto bastante desagradable, de color rojizo con negro, de una altura de poco más de 2 metros de altura, de grandes y afiliadas garras.

La mujer tragó duro.

― Mi amo ― Dijo "Gora" haciendo una reverencia.

― Por favor, deja de ser tan duro con nuestra invitada ― Dijo con un tono desagradablemente amable. ― Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Kenroki, todo un placer ―

La mujer giró la mirada con rabia.

El renombrado sonrió y se acercó. ― No necesitas presentación, los conozco… te conozco perfectamente; señora Tomari ―

Al instante, ella abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró.

Éste sonrió de lado a haber atraído su atención. ― Kiriko Tomari Shijima, para ser exactos ¿No? ―

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―

― Todo buen estratega estudia a sus enemigos antes de atacar; yo ya hice esa parte ―

― Entonces… ¿Todo esto fue…? ―

― Planeado, sí eso es correcto ―

Kiriko enfureció. ― ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿Qué rayos te hicimos? ―

― Jajaja ¿Qué no me hicieron nada? Bueno tal vez no ustedes de forma directa… pero sí tu Padre, Tenjuro Banno ―

La ex detective estaba asombrada. ― ¿Acaso eres un roidmude? ―

Kenroki rió de forma histérica. ― ¡De ninguna manera! No te atrevas a compararme con uno de los adefesios que creó tu padre ―

― Él no es mi padre ― Debatió ella al instante. ― Y aún si lo fuera, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Eso ya es cosa del pasado, terminó hace casi 20 años, por que estar aquí y tratar de resolver algo que ya no tiene sentido ¿estas demente o qué? ―

Kenroki tomó a Kiriko del cuello y empezó a estrangularla. ― Escucha maldita, no me importa que pasaran mil años, tu maldita familia arruinó a la mía, el estúpido de Banno jugó con el ciclo natural, los humanos nunca debieron mezclarse con nosotros los Mutthers, es una asquerosidad ― Replicó con enfado, para después dejar caer a la mujer al suelo.

Kiriko empezó a toser con fuerza para poder incorporarse. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? ―

Kenroki sonrió de lado. ― Quiero el shift car del infinito ― Respondió.

La señora Tomari se sorprendió. ― ¿Cómo sabes…? ―

― Ya te lo dije, ya los he estudiado, y además sé quién tiene ese shift car ― Añadió con malicia.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo! ― Exclamó ella al comprender las intenciones del ser monstruoso.

El ser empezó a reír de forma desquiciada. ― No es causa de decisión, voy a encontrar a Shun Tomari Shijima y gracias a él reencarnaré a toda mi gente ―

― Es una lástima, porque jamás lograrás encontrar a Shun ―

― Eso crees tú, no importa el tiempo que me tarde… yo lo voy a encontrar ― Aseguró con gran arrogancia. ― Nadie podrá detenerme… Mach y Chaser está siendo eliminados en estos momentos ― Comentó caminando alrededor de la mujer. Y después se acercó a su cara. ―…Y te aseguro que cuando Drive venga… ya no quedará nada ―

Kiriko sólo pudo fruncir los labios con gran enfado. Ese sujeto estaba dudando de su esposo, ella sabía que vendría a tiempo… siempre lo hacía.

― ¿En verdad Shinnosuke te da miedo, no es así? ― Le retó.

En su ira, el monstruo le plantó una bofetada que la arrojó un par de metros lejos.

Kiriko escupió sangre, pero intentó ponerse de pie. Pero Kenroki fue más rápido y la pisó para evitar que ésta se pusiera de pie. Ella dio un grito ahogado de dolor.

― ¡Vamos suplica! ¡Grita el nombre de Tomari! De todos modos no llegará a tiempo… y cuando lo haga… no quedará nada de ti ― Sentenció sin dejar de pisarla.

La ex detective sólo se retorcía. ― _Shinnosuke te… te necesito…_ ― Pensó con miedo.

De pronto un enorme estruendo invadió el lugar. Kenroki fue lanzado lejos por una fuerte patada.

Con la poca visibilidad que tenía, Kiriko observó a su esposo en el traje de Drive; una leve sonrisa se le formó.

― ¿Estás bien Kiriko? ― Pidió él tomándola en brazos.

Ella asintió. ― Sí… sí viniste ―

― Siempre… descuida te sacaré de aquí ― Aseguró con determinación.

Por otro lado, Kenroki intentaba incorporarse luego de la fuerte patada que había recibido. ― ¡Esto no acaba aquí Kamen Rider Drive! ―

― En eso tienes razón ― Comentó fríamente Shinnosuke. ―…Destruiste mi hogar… atacaste a mi familia… lastimaste a mi esposa… ― Enumeró de forma lenta. ― Por supuesto que esto no quedará impune, ya me las pagarás, eso te lo juro ―

Enfurecido, Kenroki le lanzó un rayo de energía. Con habilidad Shinnosuke lo esquivó teniendo cuidando de la mujer en sus brazos. Para poder distraerlo, usó uno de sus ataques especiales, cubriendo el lugar de humo.

Cuando este se dispersó, el demonio notó que la pareja Tomari había desaparecido también. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, golpeó con fuerza una de la paredes.

― Mi amo, ¿ahora qué haremos? ― Cuestionó Gora con temor de las acciones de su "jefe" enfurecido.

― ¡Encuentra a Shun Tomari! ― Exclamó furioso.

Gora asintió, hizo una reverencia. ― Considérelo hecho ― Y con esto, se alejó para poder cumplir su misión.

― Familia Tomari… ya tendré el placer de destrozarlos con mis garras ― Musitó para así, a la par que sus ojos se volvían rojizos.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El primogénito Tomari llegó a una especie de laboratorio oculto de forma subterránea. Estaba muy confundido, preocupado y ansioso de haber dejado atrás a su familia. Y no podía evitar recriminarse tal hecho.

― ¡Shun-kun, por fin llegas! ― Exclamó una mujer adulta que traía puesta una bata. Lo abrazó son fuerza.

Shun ladeó la cabeza. Y no correspondió aquel abrazo. ― Rinna-san ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando allá afuera? ―

La mujer bajó la mirada. ― Lo sé Shun-kun, pero por el momento esto es lo que podemos hacer ― Comentó, alejando del chico.

― ¿Lo único que podemos hacer? ― Repitió siguiéndola por detrás. ― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Pronto, ambos llegaron a un lugar que estaba lleno de dispositivos y computadoras. Y el chico pudo divisar a alguien más. ― ¿Yumiko, tú también? ― Cuestionó señalándola.

La aludida hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

―…Yumiko-chan me está ayudando a calibrar el portal ― Respondió Rinna.

― Fue lo que mi maestra me ordenó ― Completó la joven.

Y el joven Tomari no podía hallarse más confundido. ― ¿Espera, qué? ¿Mi mamá tiene que ver en esto? ―

Rinna resopló. ― Shun-kun, esto no es fácil de explicar. Pero hay una buena razón, debemos mantenerte a salvo ―

Shun rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente "mantenerme a salvo" eh?

Rinna y Yumiko compartieron una mirada. Ésta última habló. ―…Enviarte al pasado ―

Sí el joven Rider hubiera estado bebiendo algo, a estas alturas, Yumiko y Rinna estuvieran empapadas de esa bebida.

― ¿¡Están locas!? ―

― Sólo seguimos las órdenes de Shinnosuke-kun y Krim… ellos ya presentían este suceso y es hora de actuar ― Explicó Rinna caminando hacia las computadoras y empezando a oprimir botones.

El chico se acercó a su compañera. ― ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? ―

Ella negó por lo bajo. ― Estoy igual de confundida que tú; yo cumplo órdenes sin preguntar y lo sabes ―

Él rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. Y caminó hacia la mecánica. ― Rinna-san, yo no me puedo ir, allá afuera mi familia está peleando y yo debo estar a su lado ― Pero la mujer seguía presionando teclas. El chico suspiró. ―…No quiero decepcionar a mi papá… ― Musitó con tristeza.

Rinna dejó de teclear y miró al menor. ― Si en verdad quieres que esté orgulloso, obedece sus órdenes ― Le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de él.

Suspiró con resignación. ― ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, cuando esté en el pasado? ―

― Sobrevivir… ― Respondió la mujer. ― Debes sobrevivir para proteger el mineral Infinity, llevarlo a custodia del equipo Drive del año 2015 ― Argumentó, volviendo a la computadora y mostrándole a ambos, imágenes de dicho mineral.

― ¿Infinity? ¿Qué no es el material de tu…? ― Inquirió Yumiko.

―…Shift car ― Completó él admirando dicho objeto en sus manos.

La mecánica asintió. ― El portal estará listo dentro de poco, debes irte antes de que te encuentren aquí ―

Ambos jóvenes observaron por una gran vitrina, como un arco metálico se llenaba de una luz de color azul con blanco. Estaban realmente asombrados.

― ¿Listo para empezar tu misión? ― Cuestionó Rinna con una media sonrisa.

Shun no podía estar más emocionado. Subió con determinación el cierre de su chaqueta y sonrió. ― Más que listo ― Aseguró mirando por un lado a su compañera.

Yumiko sonrió y le alzó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte.

― ¿Vienes conmigo? ― Cuestionó colocándose frente la chica. Y tendiéndole su mano.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al percatarse de sus acciones. ― ¿Qué…? ―

Pero pronto, el estruendoso sonido de armas láser, golpes y explosiones, los hizo volver en sí.

― ¡Demonios, nos encontraron! ― Exclamó Rinna observando por una computadora la imagen de un ser espantoso, acompañado de otros tantos monstruos. ― ¡Shun, debes irte ahora! ―

Rápidamente Shun, tiró de su compañera. ― ¡Vamos Yumiko!

― Pero Shun yo… ―

― Dijiste que obedecías órdenes sin preguntar ― Comentó él divertido.

Ella hizo un mohín.

― Ve con él Yumiko-chan, evitarás que lo arruine ― Comentó Rinna desde lejos.

Ella miró a su compañero, asintió con determinación y sujetó su mano.

Shun sonrió y ambos se colocaron en el portal. Rinna presionó las teclas finales para iniciar el viaje. Sólo tenía poco segundos, los láseres se acercaban.

― ¡Shun Tomari! ¡Este es tu fin! ― Exclamó Gora empezando a bombardear la puerta. Cuando por fin la derribó una sonrisa de victoria adornó su cara. ― Ya no hay escape mocoso, sal de una vez ― Exigió.

Sin embargo, cuando el humo de los ataques se dispersó, Gora se percató que el laboratorio estaba vacío.

En un ataque de histeria, destruyó aquel lugar. Cuando sólo quedaban cenizas, se fue para darle el reporte a Kenroki.

― _Confiamos en ti Shun… ―_ Pensó Rinna al salir con dificultad de su escondite secreto, dándose cuenta que del laboratorio ya no quedaba nada.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** Por el momento es el fin del capítulo uno, no tengo planeada la gran cosa, quizás otros dos capítulos más y ya. Sólo espero que les haya gustado esta introducción, sí es así no olviden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto, así veré si este proyecto tiene futuro o deberá ser descartado. Ustedes eligen.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **FLASHBACK – AÑO 2027**

― _¿Eso es lo que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? ― Cuestionó escéptica la mujer._

 _El pequeño niño de 10 años sonrió y asintió con emoción._

 _La mujer le mandó una mirada de terror y confusión a su esposo, el cual estaba sentado en su sofá favorito._

 _Ante las palabras de su primogénito, Shinnosuke rio y se puso de pie. ― Pequeño, pero con grandes aspiraciones ¿No es así? ― Cuestionó, mientras revolvía de forma divertida el cabello del niño._

 _El niño volvió a asentir con energía. ― ¡Quiero ser un Kamen Rider! ― Exclamó agitando sus manitas._

 _Ambos Tomari, comenzaron a reír._

 _Kiriko suspiró, se acercó a su esposo y tiró de él un poco lejos. ― No estás hablando enserio ¿Cierto? ― Cuestionó en un susurro. Luego miró a su hijo, el cual jugaba con una de sus figuras de acción. Y nuevamente se giró a su esposo. ―…Sólo tiene 10 años, no convertiré a mi hijo en un pequeño Rider ― Advirtió._

 _Shinnosuke alzó una ceja. ― Bueno, eso es nuevo. Recuerdo que antes toda tu vida la dedicabas a los Kamen Rider ¿O me equivoco? ―_

 _La mujer se sonrojó. ― Eso ha cambiado… ― Murmuró. ― Sí, puede ser un detective y todo lo que quieras pero ¿Un Kamen Rider? ―_

― _Estás exagerando el asunto ― Comentó él de forma tranquila. ― Además, míralo ― Pidió señalando al menor. ― Tiene todo el potencial y la actitud ― Kiriko se cruzó de brazos. ― Toda su familia está involucrada con los Riders ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera un chef? ― Interrogó un tanto divertido._

 _La mujer resopló cansada de la discusión._

― _Sólo dale oportunidad… verás que todo saldrá bien ―_

 _Kiriko se relajó, le dio un vistazo a su hijo. Y nuevamente se volvió a Shinnosuke. ― Está bien ― Musitó asintiendo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035 – MOMENTOS ANTES DEL ATAQUE**

Ante el recuerdo, Kiriko Tomari suspiró con nostalgia y guardó aquel álbum de fotos que hasta hace unos segundos sostenía en sus manos. Pronto se encaminó al comedor principal del departamento, más su semblante cambió cuando encontró una peculiar bolsa de plástico vacía. Al instante, un nombre rozó sus labios.

― Shun… ― Murmuró con algo de cansancio. Así, con pasos firmes subió las escaleras del lugar encaminándose al cuarto de su único hijo. ― ¿Shun? ― Llamó al estar frente a la puerta.

Dentro, el chico leía de forma plácida una historieta mientras disfrutaba de unas bolitas de leche, sus dulces preferidos. El sonido de la puerta captó su atención. ― Adelante, Mamá ― Concedió.

La mujer ingresó tras la respuesta. ― ¡Shun! No puedes dejar regada la bolsa de tus dulces, y menos comerlos en la cama ¿Quieres hormiguearte? ― Cuestionó recogiendo los restos de las envolturas de aquellos dulces comidos.

Shun no pudo evitar reír. ― Disculpa mamá, pero acabo de comprar esta historieta y no tenía tiempo de ir al parque de Kuruma ― Excusó el joven señalando la revista con notoria emoción.

Kiriko no pudo evitar sonreír. ―…Bueno esa es una de las cosas que heredaste de tu padre ―

Shun ladeó la cabeza. ― ¿El qué…? ―

―…La forma de holgazanear ― Completó ella sacudiendo el cabello desordenado de él.

― ¡Mamá, por favor! ― Rogó el chico, tratando de escapar.

A pesar de tener 18 años, su mamá no dejaba de hacerle esa clase de "cariños" y con el paso del tiempo, a él sólo lo avergonzaban más y más.

Cuando por fin la "guerrita" terminó, Shun habló. ― ¿Y qué heredé de ti? ―

Kiriko se sentó a su lado y pensó. ― Mmm… Tu padre siempre me lo dice, hay algo que siempre va a contrarrestar esa irresponsabilidad ―

― ¿Y qué es? ―

―…Inteligencia ― Respondió sonriente. El chico le correspondió y asintió. ― ¿Me das uno? ― Cuestionó refiriéndose a los dulces.

― Claro ― Dijo este tendiéndole una bolita.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de aquel par se escapó a los segundos, pues de un momento a otro, la alarma del cuartel comenzó a resonar, alertándolos.

― Mama, ¿acaso eso no fue…? ―

―…La alarma de ataque ― Completó ella poniéndose de pie. No pudo evitar que un miedo incontrolable recorriera su espalda. ― Será mejor ir a revisar ― Comentó mirando a su primogénito.

Éste asintió comprendiendo el mensaje.

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad del lugar. Después de todo, con Shinnosuke fuera, Kiriko era la segunda al mando y como tal debía realizar su trabajo, y esta vez era averiguar qué había activado las alarmas.

Corrieron al enorme campus del lugar. Podían ver a la gente correr mientras eran perseguidos por unos seres monstruosos.

― ¿Roidmudes? ― Murmuró Kiriko con confusión y algo de temor.

De inmediato ese comentario captó la atención de Shun. ― ¿Ah? Pero mamá… creí que papá los había… ―

― ¡Cuidado! ― Exclamó la mujer al momento de abalanzarse para proteger a su hijo de uno de los ataques masivos. Los dos rodaron por aquel pasto, cubriéndose de la nube de humo que se había formado. ― Shun, ¿estás bien? ― Cuestionó, dejando escapar una leve tos.

El chico se incorporó y se acercó a su madre para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. ― Sí, lo estoy ¿Y tú? ―

― Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora ― Informó ella mirando a su hijo.

Justo cuando ambos pensaban correr de nuevo, otra bola de energía parecía que los iba golpear. Percatándose de eso, Kiriko planeaba poner su cuerpo como escudo para Shun. Pero el ataque jamás llegó, ya que fue detenido por otro.

La mujer abrió los ojos para ver quien los había salvado. ― ¡Chase! ― Exclamó.

El aludido estaba en su forma Rider, sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se alejó para eliminar a aquel monstruo.

― ¡Nee-chan, Shun! ¿Se encuentran bien? ― Exclamó Gou llegando también a escena.

Ambos asintieron. ― Gou, necesito volver al taller ― Anunció su hermana mayor.

― De acuerdo, yo voy contigo. Los escoltaré ― Comentó éste preparándose para ayudar a su hermana y sobrino.

― ¡No! ― Dijo ella de forma abrupta. Gou y Shun la miraron confundidos. ― Necesito que estés aquí y ayudes a Chase a evacuar a todos, me encargaré de llamar a los demás. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los mellizos? ―

― Estaban jugueteando cerca, les avisé y ya vienen en camino ― Respondió su hermano menor.

Kiriko asintió. ― ¿Harás lo que te pido? ― Le cuestionó.

Gou alzó una ceja. ― ¿Segura que ustedes estarán bien? ―

― Lo estaremos ― Aseguró con determinación, mirando por un instante a su hijo.

Su hermano terminó por asentir. ― Ok, tengan cuidado ¿Sí? ―

Los dos volvieron a asentir. Y empezaron a correr para alejarse de ese lugar.

Cuando ya no los veía, Gou medio sonrió observando a Chase luchar a duras penas contra aquel interminable ejército. ― ¿Necesitas una mano? ― Le gritó con diversión.

― ¡Deja de jugar y transfórmate! ― Le exigió el otro con dificultad debido a la pelea.

El Shijima dejó escapar una risa. "¡Signal Bike… Rider! ¡Mach!" ― ¡Let's Henshin! ― Y ya convertido en Mach corrió para auxiliar a su compañero.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡La señal Rider se activó! ― Exclamó uno de los soldados.

Al oír aquello, la sonrisa de un monstruo tras las sombras se ensanchó. ― ¿Está confirmado? ― Cuestionó, para asegurarse.

El soldado presionaba teclas de su computador. ― Al menos un 20% Señor ―

― ¿Sólo 20%? ― Repitió algo molesto. ― ¿Qué hay del otro 80%? ―

Desesperado, el otro ser continuó presionando botones. ― No ha sido del todo identificado, el rastreador muestra dos formas Rider, pero sólo una de ellas se asemeja al ADN buscado ― Informó, mientras leía los resultados que se mostraban en la pantalla.

El monstruo mayor emitió un gruñido de desagrado. ― ¡Sigue buscando! ― Gritó molesto. ― El amo no quiere errores, así que asegúrate de encontrar a nuestro objetivo ―

El ser diminuto no tuvo más opción que asentir y seguir usando su tecnología para ejecutar el maligno plan.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kiriko cortó la llamada y guardó su dispositivo.

― ¿Les dijiste lo que pasaba? ― Cuestionó su hijo mirándola.

Shun y ella llegaron al Taller sin ninguna dificultad. Debían darse prisa. Kiriko buscaba entre algunos de los cajones del lugar. Él estaba confundido. Empezaba a creer que su madre sabía más de lo que decía.

― Sí. Vendrán aquí lo antes posible ― Anunció sin dejar de mover cosas.

― ¿Y qué pasa con mi papá? ―

― Estoy segura que Krim detectará la señal de alarma, el satélite de la unidad de delitos especiales tiene un microchip conectado a él, tal y como pasaba con los cambios de densidad, será capaz de darse cuenta que algo malo está ocurriendo aquí ― Explicó la mujer. Pero en su semblante se notaba que estaba un tanto distraída.

― Entonces… ¿Aguadaremos aquí hasta que papá y Krim vuelvan? ― Inquirió el joven. Tratando de alguna forma entender el comportamiento de su madre.

― No ― Fue la respuesta rotunda de ella. Tal parece que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Luego se giró rápidamente para mirarlo. ―…Yo aguadaré aquí para esperar a Shinnosuke; tú deberás esconderte en otro lugar ― Declaró con firmeza. Contradiciendo por completo la idea que el adolescente tenía.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero mamá…? ―

La mujer se le acercó y le entregó su cinturón Rider. El cual había estado ahí para algo de mantenimiento rutinario. ― Cuida mucho de Infity Shun… ―

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos. ― ¿Cómo supiste? ― Tocando de forma inconsciente el bolsillo de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué cargas todo el tiempo con el shift car? ― Él asintió. Y ella sonrió. ― Eres mi hijo ¿O no? ―

Él suspiró. ― Mamá por favor… ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―

Ella se alejó y de una repisa un tanto peculiar sacó un cinturón y un shift car. El joven seguía confundiéndose más y más. ―-… Lo que tengo en mente es protegerte. ¡Sígueme! ― Le ordenó.

Shun no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Ambos salieron de forma muy sigilosa del edificio. Esquivando a todos esos monstruos. A lo lejos podían ver como Gou y Chase mantenían su pelea. Finalmente llegaron a un callejón.

― Hasta aquí puedo llegar yo, Shun ― Dijo ella en un tono algo triste.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué hay de mí? ― Interrogó algo asustado.

Ella lo tomó por los hombros para tratar de calmarlo. ― Yo voy a distraer a todos esos seres, sean lo que sean. Tú debes alejarte, al menos adentrarte a la Ciudad ―

― ¡Mamá, estás demente! ¿Cómo piensas defenderte? ―

Antes de que pudiera responder. El sonido un ataque bastante explosivo los alertó. Y los obligó a erguirse levemente para cubrirse de cualquier escombro que pudiera golpearlos.

― ¡Shun, tienes que irte ahora! ― Exigió ella alzando un poco la voz.

― Pero… mamá ¿Qué hay de ti? ―

― Yo… yo debo quedarme, es mi deber… al menos hasta que tu padre regrese ― Musitó apretando con fuerza el shift car que traía en la mano.

Shun vio aquel gesto de forma preocupada. ― ¿Te transformarás? ― Inquirió señalando el objeto y el cinturón. Kiriko mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Esa acción sólo confirmó la pregunta de él. ― ¡No puedes hacerlo mamá! Sabes bien que tu cuerpo no es lo suficiente fuerte para resistir el flujo de energía de la transformación ― Le recordó él.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ― Debatió ella. ― Pero este es un type speed diferente, está diseñado para mi cuerpo… para que pueda ser capaz de usarlo ― Argumentó para tratar de convencer a su primogénito.

― ¡Entonces déjame ayudarte! ― Exclamó este sacando también su shift car.

― ¡No! Es muy peligroso; Shun escúchame ahora tú eres nuestra salvación por ello debes irte, eres muy inteligente sabrás que hacer ― La mujer bajó la mirada y tomó las manos de su hijo en las suyas. ― ¿Puedo contar contigo? ―

Shun miró a su madre, en sus ojos podía ver preocupación y que hablaba muy enserio. Sabía que si la desobedecía, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo, así había sido siempre.

― Lo haré mamá ―

Kiriko asintió y abrazó a su hijo. Deseando que no fuese la última vez que lo haría. ― Cuídate mucho, y no lo uses a menos que sea absolutamente necesario ¿Entiendes? ― Pidió refiriéndose a Infity.

Shun asintió. ― Te amo mamá ― Susurró.

Ella sonrió. ― Y yo a ti… ― Se separaron. ― ¡Ahora vete! ―

El joven se puso de pie y corrió con habilidad para alejarse. Sin mirar atrás.

Al verlo perderse entre todo lo demás. Kiriko suspiró.

― Bien, veamos si mis sospechas son ciertas ― Musitó colocándose el cinturón. Tomó con fuerza el shift car. ― Vengan a mí, imbéciles ― Sentenció al momento de colocar el pequeño carrito en su lugar. ― _¡Henshin!_ ― Exclamó al tirar de la pequeña palanca. Un desfile de ondas de color rojo y blanco empezaron a cubrirla. La armadura se adhirió a su cuerpo. Y una pequeña llanta salió de una especie de portal y se insertó en su pecho. Al momento del impacto, ella retrocedió levemente y emitió un quejido. La transformación había resultado. No como la primera vez que lo había intentado utilizando a Krim.

"Drive: Type Speed"

Fueron las palabras finales que se oyeron. Su traje era parecido al de su esposo, salvo que las partes que eran en negro para él, para ella eran de color blanco.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Mi señor, la señal Rider se ha activado de nuevo! ―

Fastidiada la voz respondió. ― Deja de festejar y mejor dame datos ― Exigió.

El pequeño ser asintió y en la pantalla sacó una especie de gráfica. ― La compatibilidad del ADN requerido es de un 50% ―

Ante tal resultado, el ser del cual provenía la voz se puso de pie y en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa. ― Bueno, es mucho más que la primera vez. ― Comentó satisfecho. ― Prepara mi salida, iré a encontrarme con ese Rider ―

El aludido asintió y presionó un botón para teletransportar a "Su Señor".

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

A pesar de ser su primera vez como Rider, Kiriko se acopló a la perfección a su traje. Con habilidad derribaba a todos los seres que se le acercaban. Daba patadas, saltos, puñetazos, entre otros ataques que su habilidad física le permitía.

" _Recuerda que sólo tienes 10 minutos para usarlo Kiriko-chan; cuando ese tiempo se agote la transformación se esfumará y no podrás volver a usarlo"_

― Creo que 10 minutos era demasiado tiempo ― Musitó para así, luego de plantarle un codazo en la cara a uno de sus atacantes.

― ¿Eso crees? ―

Al escuchar esa nueva voz, ella se giró para hacer frente. Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y lento. ― ¿Pero qué…? Es… es un cambio de densidad ― Dedujo con algo de temor.

― Jajaja tiempo es lo que ya no tienes ― Musitó aquel ser.

Kiriko intentó golpearlo. No entendía por qué el cambio de densidad la afectaba en su modo Kamen Rider, no tenía sentido. Pero el nuevo fue más hábil y esquivó el ataque plantándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Debido al dolor, ella cayó de rodillas. Como ataque final el ser la pateó, despojándola así de su armadura. La mujer se retorcía de dolor y tosía con mucha fuerza en un intento por recuperar el aire del primer puñetazo.

― 50% de compatibilidad es mejor que nada ―

― ¿Qué? ―

Y todo se volvió oscuro para ella, cuando el monstruo le dio el golpe de gracia con un láser.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035 – TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Shinnosuke llegó al taller con su esposa inconsciente aún en brazos. Genpachiro, Kyu y Jun ya estaban ahí. Akira acababa de llegar también, ayudando a los Riders caídos, Mach y Chaser a tomar una camilla para poder descansar luego de aquel brutal ataque.

El mayor Tomari se destransformó. Y colocó a Kiriko con delicadeza en una de las camillas disponibles. No hacía falta adivinar que su furia iba en aumento. Su cuñado, su amigo y su esposa habían quedado fuera de combate en su ausencia.

― Gracias por tu ayuda Akira, te lo debo en verdad ― Le susurró a su ex compañero.

El hombre Hayase asintió sonriendo. ― No fue nada ―

― ¿Cómo se sienten? ― Les pidió a ambos.

Al unísono emitieron un quejido. Ambos tenían polvo, heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo, signos de cansancio y parte de su ropa rasgada.

― ¿Dónde está Nee-chan? ― Pidió su cuñado con algo de dolor en su voz.

Shinnosuke señaló la camilla del fondo, donde su mujer descansaba.

― ¡Esos malditos! ― Escupió Gou con rabia. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y caminó hacia su hermana para observarla.

―… No pudimos distraerlos por más tiempo, quedé fuera en más de cinco ocasiones ― Informó Chase con algo de furia y decepción de su bajo desempeño en el campo de batalla.

― Está bien. Me disculpo por llegar tarde ― Comentó el Drive pasándole un rollo de vendas para empezar a tratar sus heridas.

Chase asintió aceptando aquel gesto. ― Logramos evacuar a los estudiantes y el resto del personal. Pero llegaron por montones… era como si miles de monstruos hubieran aguardado este golpe desde hace años, se les notaba enfadados, no iban a tener compasión con nadie ― Empezó a relatar recordando como de un segundo a otro el terreno de la unidad de delitos especiales se había cubierto de una plaga.

Tomari escuchaba atento aquella explicación, sintiendo dentro de sí un odio puro. Casi podía imaginarse la escena apocalíptica que le relataba su compañero.

De pronto, una especie de pitido llamó la atención de todos. Gou se apartó de su hermana y se encaminó a tomar su comunicador del bolsillo de su chaqueta. ― Son Gerald y Jessica ― Anunció mirando el mensaje de su dispositivo.

― ¿Los enviaste a combatir? ― Pidió Akira algo confundido.

Él negó. ― No. Pero ellos no se iban a quedar quietos… ―

Kyu sonrió y jugueteando con uno de sus peluches dijo. ― De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No es así Gou? ―

El aludido sólo asintió. Aun revisando su comunicador. ― Dicen que encontraron a Rinna-san y que vienen en camino ― Concluyó mirando a todos los presentes, pero dándole una mirada especial a Genpachiro. El cual asintió ante la noticia.

― ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Shinnosuke, Krim? ― Cuestionó el ex comandante de la Unidad.

Genpachiro asintió y también habló. ― Todos fueron evacuados, pero esos malditos monstruos siguen ahí afuera ― Luego miró a su alrededor. ― Por cierto... ¿Dónde está tu mini clon? ―

Shinnosuke le dio una rápida mirada a su mujer que estaba en la camilla. Apretó sus puños en un intento por controlar su ira y su frustración debido a la cantidad de problemas que sólo se acrecentaban a cada instante.

― Shun, está bien ― Aseguró mirándolos. Pero éstos parecían confundidos.

Gou parpadeó un par de veces. ― La última vez que lo vi él y Nee-chan venían al taller, ¿Por qué sólo mi hermana está aquí? ― Interrogó un tanto pensativo.

― Shinnosuke… ― Le susurró Belt-san en advertencia.

El tragó duro. ― Les prometo que cuando Rinna-san, Gerald y Jessica vuelvan; les explicaré todo lo que está ocurriendo, ¿De acuerdo? ― Pidió al momento de alejarse y colocar su cinturón en su estante.

El resto del equipo no podría estar más confundido y desesperado por obtener respuestas. Incluso Chase se veía desconfiado por las actitudes de Shinnosuke Tomari y Krim Steinbelt.

¿Qué demonios escondían?

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Una brillante luz de color azul y blanco rodeó el terreno baldío de aquel lugar, expulsando de su interior a dos personas, que debido a la fuerza, cayeron de sentón en el suelo duro.

― Ow, Ow ― Emitió Shun sobando su parte trasera. ― ¿Estás bien Yumiko? ― Le cuestionó mirándola.

Ella se puso de pie, desempolvándose. ― Sí, lo estoy ¿Este es el pasado? ― Interrogó mirando con algo de asombro los alrededores.

Shun también se incorporó e inspeccionó el lugar. ―…Eso parece, además Rinna-san colocó las coordenadas. Hay que confiar en ella ¿No? ―

Yumiko sonrió de lado y asintió.

De la nada, el ruido estruendoso de una explosión llamó su atención. Ambos corrieron en dirección de donde el alboroto provenía. Pero no eran los únicos, ya que también se percataron de que un automóvil y dos motocicletas se dirigían a la supuesta "escena del crimen".

― ¿Shun, acaso esos no son…? ―

― Es el Tridoron… el tío Gou y Chase… ― Completó por su compañera casi en su susurro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. ― Ok, eso fue fácil. Ahora deberíamos… ― No pudo continuar, pues su compañero ya le llevaba ventaja persiguiendo a su "familia" del pasado. ― ¡Shun, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― Le gritó, pero no se detuvo ni obtuvo respuesta. Ella resopló y trató de seguirlo. ― ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Espérame! ― Exclamó empezando a correr para alcanzarlo.

Llegando al lugar de la batalla. Shun pudo observar como Drive, Mach y Chaser enfrentaban a ese Roidmude. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Pues no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pudo ver a su papá en acción así de cerca. En verdad era muy bueno combatiendo, ahora entendía por qué se había vuelto el héroe aclamado de todos.

― ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Disfrutas la vista? ― Se mofó Yumiko de forma irónica luego de llegar a su lado algo agitada por haber tenido que correr tras él.

Shun no le respondió, seguía observando atento las acciones de ellos.

Yumiko rodó los ojos al ser ignorada. Notó que a lo lejos una mujer luchaba contra una criatura. Al entornar un poco sus ojos, se percató de quien se trataba. ― ¡Shun, mira allá! ― Exclamó señalando.

El chico giró la mirada a donde ella apuntaba. ―… Es mi mamá ― Susurró.

Mientras Shinnosuke y compañía estaban ocupados con el roidmude, un segundo había aparecido y le estaba causando problemas a Kiriko, la cual con dificultad trataba de proteger a una niña.

El monstruo le lanzó una especie de aliento de fuego, rodeándolas a ambas. Percatándose de esto, Chase y Gou intentaron llegaron a Kiriko, pero un tercer roidmude les impidió avanzar.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Gritó Shinnosuke con dificultad, en un esfuerzo por quitarse a su atacante de encima para poder salvar a su compañera.

Shun veía algo afligido la situación.

" _Cuídate mucho, y no lo uses a menos que sea absolutamente necesario ¿Entiendes? " Pidió refiriéndose a Infity._

― Yumiko, encárgate de la niña ―

― ¿Eh? ―

El chico no dijo nada, corrió a toda velocidad colocándose el cinturón y tomando su shift car con fuerza. ― ¡Henshin! ― Exclamó.

"Drive: Type Infinity"

El roidmude tomó a Kiriko con sus garras alejándola de la niña. Empezó a levitar por los cielos con la detective como rehén.

― ¡Kiriko! ―

― ¡Nee-chan! ―

La mujer empezó a gritar, el viaje no era el más cómodo ya que iba de cabeza. Finalmente en uno de los edificios terminó golpeándose la cabeza, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Exclamó Belt-san preocupado.

― ¡Ya sé! ― Dijo éste. Y sacó otro shift car. "Start All Engines" ― ¡Henshin! ― "Drive: Type Tridoron"

Y a gran velocidad, Shinnosuke corrió para recuperar a Kiriko. Pero alguien fue más rápido, el extraño transformado tenía su traje, pero en detalles blancos con azul marino. Se elevó y golpeó al enemigo; el ataque hizo el efecto esperado, dejó caer a la mujer que traía consigo.

― ¡Atrápala! ― Pidió el recién llegado.

El Drive estaba confundido. Pero obviamente obedeció, no dejaría morir a su compañera. Así que con gran habilidad dio un salto que le permitió atraparla en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Al tenerla cerca se percató que tenía una herida sangrante en la esquina de su frente. Giró sobre su espalda viendo que Gou y Chase habían acabado con los otros dos roidmudes. Ya estando sobre sus pies, volvió su mirada al cielo, el nuevo Rider acabó con facilidad con aquel ser. Cuando éste también bajó. Shinnosuke tenía una lista enorme de preguntas por hacerle.

― ¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes transformarte? ― Cuestionó aún bajo el traje y con la mujer en sus brazos.

Shun tragó duro. Estaba debatiéndose mentalmente sobre sí deshacer su transformación frente a su "futuro" padre o no. Miró de forma rápida cómo Yumiko tenían a la niña a salvo, y Chase y su tío se acercaba a ella. Nuevamente miró a su padre. Suspiró y llevó su mano su cinturón.

Shinnosuke se puso en guardia, listo para cualquier ataque.

El chico giró una pequeña perilla, a la par que una luz blanca con azul lo rodeaba. Cuando esta se alejó, dejo ver su adolescente figura.

―… Soy Shun Tomari ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¡Y hasta aquí la segunda parte! Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? Me agrada que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que pidieran más… y pues aquí hay mucho más. La verdad no esperaba extenderme tanto, pero cada vez que veo un nuevo tráiler de la película me entusiasmo y mis ideas fluyen al 110% Jajaja. Trataré de publicar el siguiente la próxima semana. Por lo pronto, déjenme saber lo que piensan hasta ahora con un review.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


	3. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 3**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― En verdad me disculpo, mi amo. Esa mujer jugó bien sus cartas ―

Kenroki emitió una risa. ― ¡Por favor Gora! La mujer Tomari no tiene nada que ver aquí. Tú fuiste el iluso que corrió tras una señal de 50% era obvio que sería una trampa, y caíste muy bajo en ella.

Gora apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. ― Tenía que hacerlo, para asegurarme ―

― Bueno, ahora ya estás seguro ¿No? La segunda actividad Rider que me atacó es nada más y nada menos que Tomari Shinnosuke, el otro 50% ―

Gora se detuvo a pensar un segundo en aquellas palabras. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Abrió sus ojos de golpe. ― ¡Son los padres del mocoso! ― Concluyó.

― ¡Bravo! ― Aplaudió su amo. Luego rodó los ojos. ― Lástima que te enteraras demasiado tarde… idiota ― Se mofó.

Gora sólo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado y humillado. Emitió por lo bajo una maldición.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¿Pero qué cosas dices niño? ― Pidió Shinnosuke aún bajo el traje. Confundido por las palabras pronunciadas.

Shun mordió su labio inferior. ― Yo… este… ―

Más el leve quejido de la mujer (madre de Shun-esposa de Shinnosuke) captó la atención de ambos. El hombre la acunó más contra su pecho. De reojo, Shun no pudo evitar sonreír.

― Lo mejor ahora es llevar a ma… a la señorita a que reciba atención médica ― Propuso el adolescente tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Shinnosuke lo miró algo desconfiado. ― En verdad, prometo decirle todo Señor cuando ya estamos en un lugar más tranquilo ― Repitió intentando convencer a su futuro padre.

Shinnosuke se giró y vio como Chase y Gou entregaban a la niñita con su Madre. La otra joven se acercó a su igual, ambos esperando la palabra final.

― Shinnosuke ― Llamó Belt-san.

― Vamos Shin-niisan, no sean tan duro con ellos ― Habló Gou se manera relajada, como siempre solía hacerlo.

El Drive parecía meditar la situación. ― ¿Tú que dices Chase? ― Cuestionó mirando al aludido.

Como siempre, de brazos cruzados el ex enemigo respondió. ― Opino que hay que mantenerlos cerca… De alguna forma nos ayudaron, sin embargo no conocemos su verdadero objetivo ― Respondió mirando a los adolescentes con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos, compartieron una mirada de miedo. Si bien el Chase del futuro era algo misterioso, éste era peor. Daba miedo y era más reservado de lo normal. Los menores no pudieron evitar sentirse algo intimidados.

Eso hasta que el sonoroso resoplido del Tomari los hizo volver su atención.― Bien. Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros, hay preguntas que deben responder ― Declaró mirándolos y señalándolos con su dedo índice y medio.

Yumiko y Shun compartieron una mirada. Pero terminaron por asentir y hacer una reverencia como muestra de respeto y gratitud.

Shinnosuke se destransformó y aun con su compañera en brazos se encaminó a Tridoron, de cerca era seguido por los dos jóvenes. Chase y Gou ocuparon sus respectivos vehículos.

― Ambos irán atrás ― Ordenó a la par que colocaba a Kiriko inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto y abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Obedeciendo las órdenes del mayor, Shun y Yumiko abrieron la puerta trasera y tomaron asiento. Shinnosuke suspiró. Este día comenzaba a hacerse más y más raro. Se quitó a Belt-san y lo colocó frente a él en el vehículo, luego tomó asiento y arrancó.

― Tenías que correr ¿No es así? ― Le recriminó Yumiko a su compañero en un susurro.

Shun rodó los ojos. ― Lo siento ¿Sí? Pero necesitaban ayuda ― Excusó el menor Tomari.

― Sí lo sé, pero ¿ahora? ¿Cómo saldremos de esta? Ellos nos interrogarán ― Inquirió.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Shinnosuke los observaba discutir. Podía notar que eran un poco más jóvenes, no aparentaban más de 20 años. Él podría ser un policía, pero no era un maldito policía.

― Venden unas hamburguesas cerca de aquí ― Comentó captando la atención de ambos. ― ¿Les gustaría ir a comer? ― Sugirió dándose la vuelta por unos segundos para mirarlos.

Eran unos niños y no quería asustarlos con un interrogatorio rudo de adultos. Lo mejor por ahora sería ganarse a poco su confianza. Y lo primero que se le ocurría, era utilizar la comida a su favor.

Yumiko miró a Shun, éste sobó su estómago. Era obvio que tenía hambre. ― Eso nos gustaría ― Aceptó el chico. Yumiko se sorprendió, pero terminó asintiendo levemente.

Shinnosuke sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa. Volvió la mirada percatándose que Kiriko comenzaba a despertar.

― Ow, pero… ¿Qué me pasó? ― Pidió ésta tratando de identificar dónde se encontraba. ― Tomari-san ¿Qué…? ―

El detective sonrió de lado y de la guantera sacó una curita gigante. ― Toma, cúbrete esa herida ― Indicó tendiéndole el objeto.

Kiriko seguía confundida así que rápidamente abrió el espejo arriba de ella para verificar lo que su compañero le decía. Y en efecto encontró aquella visible línea de sangre en la esquina de su frente. ― Eso explica porque ardía ― Musitó colocándose con cuidado aquella banda. ― Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con esos roidmudes? ― Cuestionó mirando a su compañero.

Él dejó escapar una tosecita. ― Creo que nuestros nuevos amiguitos tienen algo que ver ― Respondió señalando a sus acompañantes con un movimiento de cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ― Vociferó ella volteando hacia los asientos traseros. ― ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Mmm perdón ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? ―

Recordando que veinte años adelante, ella es su maestra. Yumiko al instante hizo una reverencia. Admiraba demasiado a Kiriko Tomari, y aunque en ese tiempo fueran casi de la misma edad, no le impedía ser respetuosa con la mujer que le ha enseñado tanto.

― Una enorme disculpa detective ― Pronunció algo nerviosa. ― Soy Yumiko y él es Shun, sé que tenemos mucho que explicar, y prometo que lo haremos, por favor sean pacientes ― Aseguró, aún con la mirada baja.

Kiriko se extrañó ante la manera tan peculiar con la que la refería. Asintió. ― Está bien, no es necesaria tanta cordialidad. No les haremos nada ― Declaró ya más relajada. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía confiar en ellos.

Está vez Shun, algo enternecido habló. ― Se los agradecemos mucho, a ambos ― Comentó, mirando a sus futuros progenitores.

Kiriko le sonrió al chico. Y éste al verla, le correspondió tímidamente. Cuando las sonrisas y miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la mujer sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho. Instintivamente se llevó una de sus manos a dicha parte.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pidió Shun al percatarse de su cambio.

Ante las palabras, Shinnosuke también la miró. ― ¿Kiriko…? ― Llamó algo preocupado.

La susodicha parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. ― Mmm sí, sentí algo raro dentro de mí ― Comentó. Pero eso sólo preocupó a los tres. Ella negó. ― Quizás no sea nada ― Concluyó sonriendo un poco. Se volteó y fijó su vista en el camino. Unos segundos después habló. ― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ― Preguntó, refiriéndose a su compañero.

― ¿Qué? ¿A comer hamburguesas? ― Pidió éste vacilante. Ella asintió. ― Ah… este por supuesto que puedes venir ―

― Gracias… ― Murmuró ella de vuelta volviendo su atención al camino.

Shinnosuke sonrió. Frenó el auto. Al instante Chase y Gou se detuvieron y se le acercaron.

― ¿Qué ocurre Shin-Niisan? ― Dijo Gou quitándose el casco y mirando a sus dos hermanos.

― Trabajaremos de niñeras hoy, por favor regresen al taller y comuníquenles a los demás lo que está pasando ―

Gou le dio una mirada confundida a Chase. ― ¿Estarán bien? ― Dijo éste último.

Shinnosuke dejó escapar una risita. ― Iremos por unas hamburguesa ¿qué puede pasar? ― Pidió burlón. Los dos Rider le dieron una mirada escéptica. ― ¡Sólo háganlo! ―

Ambos resoplaron, sin embargo terminaron por obedecer. Cuando ya no los veía, Shinnosuke arrancó el vehículo para dirigirse al restaurante de hamburguesas.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― ¡Papá! ― Exclamó Jessica al reencontrarse con Gou en el taller del equipo. De inmediato se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

Gou no perdió el tiempo y correspondió. ― ¿Estás bien Jess? ― Pidió sobando su espalda.

Ella asintió. ― Sí estoy bien ― Ambos se separaron.

― Hiciste un gran trabajo Gerald ― Comentó Gou mirando a su hijo mayor.

― Gracias papá ― Sonrió con orgullo. ― Por cierto, Rinna-san viene con nosotros ― Anunció haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la mecánica pasar.

― ¡Rinna! ― Exclamó Genpachiro corriendo a abrazar a su mujer.

Pero en vez de recibir una calurosa bienvenida, ella le propino un golpe en la cabeza. ― ¡Idiota! ―

― ¡Ow! ¿Eso por qué? ― Pidió éste sobándose.

― Se supone que irías a rescatarme ― Comentó la mujer cruzándose de brazos, en señal de indignación.

― Oh, vamos Rinna no seas así, traté de irte a buscar, te lo juro. Pero esto se volvió una guerra apocalíptica ― Se colocó a su lado y junto sus palmas en forma de súplica. ― Por favor perdóname Rinna-san de mi corazón. Por favor ―

Ella lo miró de reojo formando un mohín. ― ¿Prometes salvarme en la próxima apocalipsis Genpachi? ―

― ¡Lo prometo! ― Exclamó alzando sus dos palmas.

La sonrisa de la mecánica se ensanchó y de inmediato lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Y dijeron que nunca más trabajarían juntos ― Comentó Shinnosuke algo burlón, refiriéndose a los mellizos.

― ¡Shin-Jisan! ― Exclamaron ambos con emoción. Era su único tío y definitivamente lo admiraban mucho.

Se acercaron a él. ― Ayudamos a Shun lo más que pudimos ― Informaron.

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Está bien se los agradezco y estoy orgulloso de ambos ― Declaró pasando su mano por el cabello castaño de ambos.

― Impresionante bienvenida, y siento arruinar el momento. Pero hay un caos allá afuera ¿Cuál es el plan? ― Interrumpió Chase parado en una de las esquinas del taller con los brazos cruzados.

Ante las miradas impacientes de todos, Shinnosuke resopló y se alejó un poco. ― Cierto… Les dije que les contaría todo en cuanto nos reuniéramos. Ya están aquí, ahora tomen asiento ―

Todos los presentes obedecieron. El Drive colocó a Krim a lado suyo, a la par que también jalaba un asiento.

― Hace tres años, un par de días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shun, Belt-san recibió una extraña señal… ― Empezó a relatar.

― ¿Una señal de qué? ― Cuestionó Gou.

Shinnosuke negó. ― Hasta ese momento no sabíamos de qué o de quién se trataba… decidimos ignorarlo ―

― ¿"Decidimos"? ― Repitió Akira confundido.

― Belt-san y yo… ― Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, donde la camilla con su esposa descansando se encontraba. ―… No le mencioné nada de eso a Kiriko, no quería abrumarla tan pronto ― Confesó. Los demás asintieron comprendiendo y dándole la pauta para que continuara. ―… La señal jamás volvió a presentarse, hasta hace seis meses ―

― ¿Seis meses? ¿Espera, no es la fecha en la que Shun empezó a trabajar para activar a Infity? ― Inquirió Genpachiro sorprendido.

El Drive asintió. ― Belt-san se percató que la señal de hace tres años contenía un mensaje, un mensaje para Infity ―

Esta vez, Rinna intervino. ― Pero Krim, cuando trabajamos en Infity no resultó presentar algún problema, de hecho era un "bebé" cuando se lo entregamos a Shun ―

El cinturón habló por primera vez. ― Tienes razón Rinna. Es por ello que yo estaba igual de confundido, Infity no tenía mente propia hasta que se la "dimos" alguien allá afuera sabía que con el tiempo se desarrollaría, "evolucionaría" por eso la señal volvió a activarse tres años más tarde ―

―… Comprobaba que la mente del shift car había madurado ― Concluyó Chase pensativo.

Ambos, piloto y cinturón respondieron un sí.

― Y a todo esto Shin-Jisan… ― Empezó a decir Gerald. ― ¿Quién está tras esa señal misteriosa? ―

― K- Ke- Kenroki… ― Respondió una voz tras ellos, con dificultad. De inmediato todos se giraron para observar a Kiriko despierta, luchando por incorporarse.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke corriendo a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse. ― Tranquila, no te esfuerces ― Advirtió preocupado.

Pero en cambió ella sollozó. ― Shinnosuke ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― Pidió mirándolo con tristeza. ― Va tras Shun… quieren a nuestro hijo… lo van a matar ― Vociferó entre lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza al saco de su marido.

El Drive se sentía impotente al tener a su mujer así. Lo único que pudo hacer fue estrecharla en su pecho para darle consuelo. ― Eso no va a pasar… te lo prometo ― Declaró, sobando su espalda en pequeños círculos y plantándole un beso arriba de la cabeza.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

El cuarteto, bueno el quinteto arribó finalmente al dichoso restaurante. Kiriko bajó seguida por los adolescentes. Shinnosuke se quedó atrás para liberar a Belt-san.

― ¿Seguro de lo que estás haciendo Shinnosuke? ―

Él alzó una ceja. ― ¡Oh vamos Belt-san! ¿No estarás dudando de esos niños o sí? ― Cuestionó escéptico.

― No sabes quienes son ni mucho menos de dónde vienen. Además me interesa saber qué ocurre con los roidmudes, andan muy alborotados últimamente ― Explicó formando una cara pensativa.

― Belt-san relájate y ven con nosotros a comer ― El cinturón formó una cara de molestia. ― Ups, lo siento… a veces se me olvida ― Excusó, sujetándolo y cerrando la puerta de Tridoron con fuerza.

― _Este muchacho jamás va a aprender_ ― Pensó Krim. Siendo introducido al restaurante contra su voluntad.

Cuando el hombre ingresó al lugar, pudo notar a sus acompañantes formados al final de la fila para pedir. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Ya más calmada Kiriko les relataba a todos, las monstruosas y frustrantes horas que pasó junto a Shun para salvarlo.

―… Llevé a Shun lo más lejos que pude, debía huir con Infity así que se lo di ― Todos la escuchaban atentos. Shinnosuke permanecía a su lado para darle valor. ―… Me vi emboscada, cuando desperté un tal Gora intentó sacarme información sobre el paradero de Shun, me negué rotundamente y él me abofeteó varias veces ― Relató, tocando por inercia su mejilla. La cual, gracias a su esposo ya tenía una venda. Resopló. ― Justo cuando creía que tenía al idiota en mis manos, otro más apareció… y por lo que me dijo era el líder y mente maestra de todo este asalto a la Unidad de Delitos especiales ―

― ¿Todo este ataque fue planeado? ― Inquirió Jun con temor.

Kiriko asintió. ― Se hace llamar Kenroki… dijo que llevaba observándonos desde el día en que le dimos a Infity a Shun ― Miró a la nada, recordando. ― Me dijo que había esperado vengarse por años… deseaba destruirnos con sus propias garras ―

Genpachiro y Rinna se miraron. ― ¿Garras? Entonces no es humano ― Dedujo Rinna.

― Le pregunté sí era un roidmude ― Dejó escapar una risita. ― Le causó risa eso que dije, de hecho parecía "ofendido" ante el nombramiento ―

― ¿Qué es entonces? ― Pidió Chase, en la misma posición.

La mujer alzó la mirada. ― Un Mutther, el líder supremo de los Mutthers ― Luego le dirigió una mirada al cinturón. ― Krim ¿tú sabías algo al respecto? ― Sentenció señalándolo.

El cinturón puso una cara seria. ― Kiriko… yo lo siento… pero no, no tengo conciencia de lo que me estás hablando ―

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él con molestia.

― Kiriko… ― Llamó su esposo siguiéndola por detrás para que no cometiera alguna locura.

Pero ella lo ignoró. ― No me estarás mintiendo ¿O sí Krim? ― Pidió nuevamente. Entrecerrando los ojos.

En vez de responder, una luz inundó el lugar. El aludido regresó a su cuerpo humano y encaró a la agobiada mujer. La miró directamente a los ojos. ― He cometido varios errores en mi vida Kiriko, pero nunca… nunca me atrevería a traicionarlos y menos poner en riesgo a su hijo ― Argumentó, dándole una mirada significativa a ella y a su "piloto".

Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. ―… Mencionó a Banno ― Confesó con dolor. Eso puso en alerta a Gou, y confundió a los mellizos. ― Dijo que Banno en sus sucios experimentos científicos acabó con su especie, quiere venganza… no sé de qué manera lo logrará pero necesita de Infity para reencarnar el mundo Mutther que una vez "él" profanó y destruyó ―

Krim se pudo pensativo y resopló. ― Debí suponerlo, cuando trabajamos juntos, Banno realizaba investigaciones en solitario… ― Hizo sus manos puños. ― Debí saber que había llegado más lejos de lo que creíamos ― Empezó a caminar por el taller. Los presentes, no apartaban su vista de él. ―… Lo mejor hubiese sido destruir los rastros del laboratorio y sus investigaciones hace veinte años ― Concluyó.

― Pero esa ya no se puede hacer ― Habló Shinnosuke. ― Ese sujeto busca venganza, lo que no entiendo ¿es de qué manera Infity puede ayudarlo? ―

Ante las deducciones que empezaban a salir a la luz. Rinna empezó a ponerse nerviosa. El ex capitán lo notó al instante. ― ¿Te sucede algo Rinna-san? ―

Todos, sobre todo el matrimonio Tomari la miraron. Ella jugueteó con sus dedos.

― ¿Rinna-san, sabes algo más no es así? ― Inquirió Kiriko empezando a molestarse de nuevo.

Ella se debatía mentalmente. Dejó escapar un sonoroso y frustrado suspiro. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a uno de los gabinetes del lugar. Sacó una carpeta y se las mostró a los padres del niño que acababa de enviar al pasado.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Cuestionó Shinnosuke, leyendo los papeles junto a su esposa.

― Hace unos meses, cuando estaba trabajando en Infity me di cuenta que poseía una cualidades cambiantes, conforme pasaba el tiempo, su mente crecía y desarrollaba más poder ― Empezó a explicar. ―… Regresé a las montañas del sur, donde encontramos el mineral, al volver a revisar las propiedades estas ya no eran las mismas que hace tres años, los restos eran muy diferentes entre sí, incluso los colores ya no eran iguales. Investigando más a fondo, concluí que eran partículas del tiempo regenerativas ― La pareja dejó de leer aquellos archivos y miraron a la genio. ―… El mineral Infity crea portales del tiempo ― Concluyó.

― Entonces el tal Kenroki o como se llame, quiere a Infity para volver en el tiempo con un transporte especial y poder traer a la vida a los demás Mutthers ― Declaró Shinnosuke, luego de analizar lo explicado por la mecánica.

Ante la revelación. Todos sabían que las cosas habían claramente empeorado.

― Kiriko-chan… Shinnosuke-kun, en verdad lamento todo esto, no haberles contado mis planes… me siento muy apenada ― Comentó la mecánica acercándose a ambos con una mirada de tristeza, pero con un tono de voz sincero.

― ¿Y hablando de ello, dónde está Shun? ― Cuestionó Akira confundido.

Shinnosuke le lanzó una mirada a su esposa. Ella bajó la vista. ― Tuve que mandarlo con Rinna a que entrara al portal del tiempo ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron todos, a excepción de Rinna, Kiriko, Shinnosuke y Krim.

Shinnosuke volvió a retomar la palabra. ― Como dije antes, al detectar las señales supimos que algo malo vendría, antes de irme advertí a Kiriko sobre lo que pudiera ocurrir en nuestra ausencia, tenía que prepararlos a ambos ―

Kiriko asintió. ― No tuve más opción, suponiendo lo que quería el enemigo teníamos que ser más rápidos y regresar a Shun al pasado para que se protegiera ―

―… Y Kenroki comprobó las sospechas al atacarte y capturarte ― Agregó Chase.

― Eso y el hecho de que estaban en busca de señales Rider ― Corrigió la ex detective. ― Cuando Chase y Gou me salvaron me percaté de un pitido cercano a los monstruos, era un rastreador ― Luego sacó su propio shift car. ― Para comprobarlo tuve que transformarme también ―

Shinnosuke se sorprendió ante la última declaración. ― ¡Espera! ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? ― Ella rodó los ojos. ― Sabes que no resistes, pudiste haber muerto ― Le reprochó.

― Olvídalo, ya lo discutiremos después ― Sentenció ella. Shinnosuke formó un mohín. Aun después de los años, ella seguía siendo terca y obstinada. ― El punto es que creo que o te estaban buscando a ti o querían ver el potencial de Shun como Kamen Rider y comprobar así el desarrollo de Infity ― Opinó algo reflexiva. Luego negó. ― No pude sacar mucha información… el idiota quería acabar con todo y todos antes de que llegaras ― Agregó mirando a su esposo.

― En esta vez resultaste ser más fuerte Shinnosuke ― Habló Krim captando la atención de los demás. ―… Sin embargo no hay que confiarnos, hay que averiguar qué es lo que trata en realidad ― El resto asintió con determinación.

Luego, Kiriko giró sobre sí. ― ¿Dónde está Yumiko-chan? ―

― _Ahhh diablos… este no es mi día…_ ― Pensó Rinna con miedo. ― ¡Otra vez fue mi culpa! ― Exclamó dando un zapatazo en el suelo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―

― Envíe a Yumiko-chan con Shun-kun al pasado ― Respondió apenada. Los demás le dieron una mirada desaprobatoria. ― Shun-kun insistía en llevarla consigo, y yo se lo permití para que ella lo ayudara, para que se apoyaran entre sí ―

Instintivamente Kiriko tocó sus sienes con sus dedos. ― Oh Dios… necesito… necesito tomar asiento ―

― Oba-chan ― Llamó Jessica acercándose a su tía para ayudarla a sentarse y calmarse.

― Esto no puede empeorar ― Murmuró para sí. Sacó de su bolsillo un dulce de leche para poder tranquilizarse.

Shinnosuke soltó una risita. Y también se le acercó. ― Descuida, hallaremos la forma de ayudarles… estará bien, ambos son fuertes y listos ― Colocó una mano en su hombro. ― Estaremos listos para lo que sea ¿No es así? ― Pidió mirando a todo su equipo, a toda su familia.

Todos asintieron con seguridad.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Es la última gota del mineral ― Musitó Kenroki observando aquella cristalina y babosa sustancia de color azulado. ―… El maldito primogénito Tomari me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré con mis garras… mejor primero a sus padres, quiero verlos retorcerse de dolor pidiendo por la vida de su mocoso ― Agregó con maldad pura, soltando una carcajada perversa. ― ¡Gora! ―

El aludido hizo su aparición. Hincándose frente a su amo. ― Sí, mi amo ―

― ¿Listo para un viaje? ―

Dudoso se atrevió a preguntar. ― ¿A dónde mi amo? ―

― Al pasado… espero y esta vez no lo arruines ¿Oíste? ― Gora asintió. Kenroki sonrió y vertió la sustancia en el piso de su nave. Una luz cegadora de color azul los cubrió. Cuando se dispersó, vieron un agujero del mismo color girar con fuerza justo debajo de sus pies. ― Shun Tomari, corriste a donde no tienes escapatoria, maldito mocoso me has hecho el trabajo más fácil ― Susurró para sí.

― ¿Amo, está seguro de esto? ―

Kenroki rio. ― Por supuesto Gora, esos imbéciles estarán ocupados venciendo a sus malditos roidmudes, jamás le prestarán atención a quien se hace llamar su hijo ― Apretó con fuerza sus puños. ― Además, los patéticos de este tiempo deben limpiar la ciudad de las bestias que solté al azar, y sin el mineral no pueden seguirme ―

― Usted es fantástico mi amo ― Felicitó Gora aplaudiendo.

― Deja de estupideces y vámonos antes de que te extermine aquí mismo ― Amenazó.

Gora ya no dijo nada y se lanzó por el agujero. La sonrisa de Kenroki se amplió y también se arrojó por el portal del tiempo.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― En verdad les agradezco la comida ― Comentó Shun, luego de darle un sorbo a su soda de sabor.

Shinnosuke sonriente asintió. ― No es nada, no podemos interrogarlos con el estómago vacío ―

Los adolescentes compartieron una rápida mirada.

― ¿Qué edad tienen? ― Se atrevió a preguntar el cinturón.

― ¡Belt-san! ― Exclamó el Drive dándole un leve golpe.

― Descuide, yo tengo 18 y ella tiene 17 ― Informó Shun señalándose a él y a su compañera.

― Lo sabía… ― Murmuró Belt-san.

― No somos niños, somos adolescentes y si me permiten tenemos un extenso reporte de entrenamientos y servicios a la comunidad; así que no somos débiles ― Alegó Yumiko con algo de orgullo.

Kiriko entornó los ojos. ― Eso explica por qué lo que pasó allá atrás no les sorprendió ― Dedujo con tranquilidad.

Yumiko tragó duro. Había olvidado por completo que estaba tratando con sus "maestros" y de alguna forma les había faltado al respeto.

Cerró los ojos y negó. Maldiciéndose mentalmente. ― Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño ― Excusó, saliendo prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

― ¡Yumiko! ― Gritó Shun, pero Kiriko lo interrumpió.

― No quería tratarla así, perdón. Yo iré a hablar con ella ― Argumentó, también yéndose de la mesa.

Shinnosuke resopló, cuando su compañera ya no estaba. ― Supongo que la hora de la comida terminó ― Anunció. Shun lo miró sin comprender. ―… Tal parece que es momento de hablar ¿No lo crees Shun _Tomari_? ― Interrogó alzando una ceja y haciendo énfasis en el apellido.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron como platos. ― Entonces… ¿Sí me oíste? ― Pidió con cautela. No quería equivocarse.

― Te escuché, y ahora lo confirmaste ― Shun chasqueó la lengua. ― No eres mi pariente, te recordaría, además eres muy joven… entonces ¿quién eres? ―

Shun mordió su labio por dentro. Estaba nervioso, pero era incapaz de mentir. Suspiró. ― _Espero que esto no cambie las cosas…_ ― Pensó. ―… Soy tu hijo ― Confesó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Krim y Shinnosuke estaban más allá de sorprendidos. ― No… no puede ser digo, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ―

― Vengo del futuro, del años 2035 para ser exactos, Yumiko-chan también ―

Su futuro padre pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello. Esto era demasiado para digerir de una sola vez. ― ¿Me estás timando? ―

― No lo hago, soy tu hijo. Si no me crees ¿Qué otra explicación encuentras? ―

― El chico tiene razón ― Comentó Belt-san formando una carita.

― ¿De qué lado estás? ― Se enfadó el Rider. Se puso de pie de forma abrupta. ― Y tú estás chiflado ― Aseguró señalando al joven frente suyo.

Shun también se puso de pie. ― ¡No soy un chiflado! Por favor escúchame, no vine aquí a contarte tu futuro… porque no habrá futuro si no me prestas atención ― Agregó esto en tono muy serio.

Las palabras pusieron al Drive a analizar la situación.

De pronto, una enorme explosión, los alertó a ellos y al resto de los clientes que ahí se encontraban.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Pidió Shinnosuke saliendo del lugar, con Shun detrás.

Una fuerte luz de color azul y negro los cegó a ambos por breves instantes.

― No… no puede ser ― Musitó Shun con miedo.

Justo cuando el mayor le iba preguntar qué le ocurría. Fue interrumpido.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Gritó Kiriko saliendo del baño seguida de Yumiko.

Ambos curiosamente al escuchar el apellido giraron. Más otro fuerte impacto contra el local los alarmó.

― ¡Cuidado! ―

Gritaron Shinnosuke y Kiriko cubriendo a su respectivo "niño" del ataque.

Padre e hijo rodaron por el asfalto. Dentro del local, Kiriko y Yumiko quedaron enterradas bajo los escombros junto al resto de los clientes y empleados.

Los Tomari planeaban ingresar para rescatarlas, pero un ataque láser les impidió moverse.

― Vaya, vaya al fin te encuentro; Shun rata escurridiza Tomari… ―Pronunció una voz monstruosa saliendo de aquel agujero. Acompañado de otro ser igual de monstruoso, pero más bajo.

Los Rider retrocedieron y la sonrisa del aparente enemigo se ensanchó.

― Ahora… ¿Con cuál Tomari acabo primero? ― Cuestionó burlón añadiendo una risa macabra.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¡Chan… chan… chan! Jajaja volví minna-san. Ahora que la película se ha estrenado no podía dejar por nada del mundo este fic, que sin duda me ha encantado tanto. Ojalá a ustedes lectores también les esté gustando esta historia que… ya casi acaba, lo sé es triste, pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar. En fin ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Si les encantó, fascinó, alegro el día, etc., etc. háganmelo saber con un lindo review, ya saben lo preciados que son para mí. **[080815]**

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¡Detective! ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pidió Yumiko con preocupación ayudando a su futura maestra a quitarse los escombros e incorporarse.

Kiriko tosió con fuerza. Pero apoyándose de la joven logró ponerse sobre sus pies. ― Sí… lo estoy ― Musitó. ― ¿Qué hay de ti? ― Pidió mirándola.

Yumiko sonrió de forma tímida. ― Estoy bien ― Declaró. Kiriko asintió y observó el panorama a su alrededor. ― ¿Qué estará pasando allá afuera? ―

― No lo sé, pero por ahora hay que sacar a las personas de aquí ¿Me ayudarás? ― Pidió mirándola nuevamente.

La chica no lo dudó y asintió. ― Cuente conmigo ―

Apoyadas la una con la otra, empezaron a caminar para llegar a los demás heridos del local y sacarlos de entre los escombros para poder salir antes de que la situación empeorara aún más.

Mientras tanto afuera, la situación no era para nada mejor.

El par de Tomari estaba petrificados ante el otro par de monstruos que tenían en frente.

Shun se armó de valor y decidió hablar y encarar al tipo que se había atrevido a atacar a su hogar y familia. ― ¿Así que tú eres el monstruo que atacó mi hogar? ― Cuestionó con fuerza mientras lo señalaba.

La sonrisa del "líder" se ensanchó. ― ¡Vaya! Al fin te dignas en hablar ¿No es así? ― Luego empezó a caminar hacia su costado. Padre e hijo no le apartaban la vista. ― Pudiste detener todo esto Shun… pudiste salvar a tu madre… ―

Ante la declaración, los ojos del joven se ampliaron y una gran furia creció en él. ― ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá idiota? ―

Kenroki se encogió de hombros. ― Quien sabe… ― Estaba disfrutando ver la expresión de odio puro que le dedicaba su "enemigo". ― Por cierto, mi nombre es Kenroki. Todo un placer ― Agregó haciendo un reverencia. ― Él es mi guardaespaldas Gora ― Señaló a su acompañante el cual no dejaba de sonreír con maldad. ― Y tienes razón, yo soy la mente maestra detrás de todo el ataque, detrás de la emboscada a Mach y Chaser… detrás de la muerte de tu madre… Por cierto, tu Padre llegó tarde. Lástima ¿No? ― Mintió en las últimas palabras. Deseaba desquiciar al más joven. Deseaba que éste cegado por la ira se le acercase para así poder tenerlo en sus garras.

― ¡Cállate! ― Exclamó Shun enfurecido. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. ― Estás mintiendo… ― Aseguró. Apretó sus puños y negó. ―… Es cierto quizás mi padre llega tarde a algunas cosas, pero jamás… y escucha bien, jamás rompe una promesa y mucho menos a mi mamá ― Declaró.

Detrás de él Shinnosuke estaba confundido. Pero sin duda esas palabras le empezaban a provocar una extraña sensación dentro de sí.

Kenroki se llevó una mano al pecho. ― ¡Ow pero qué tierno! Casi podría llorar… ― Comentó con voz fingida. ― Si no lo quieres creer es tu problema, pero es la verdad Shinnosuke y Kiriko Tomari han sido erradicados ― Anunció.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

Shun maldijo por lo bajo y miró por sobre su hombro a su padre. Tras esas palabras había quedado en un shock profundo y esa interrogante fue la única que cruzó sus labios. Esta no era la manera en la que quería que se enterase de la verdad. Sólo podía darle una mirada asesina al enemigo.

― Espera ¿acaso era un secreto? ― Pidió con ironía el monstruo. Miró al mayor Tomari con una sonrisa. ― En verdad me disculpo Kamen Rider Drive, su reputación en el 2035 le precede, tanto a usted como a su esposa y equipo, debo decir que me han representado una especie de "reto" cosa que nunca ocurre ―

Fue suficiente para el menor.― ¡Ya cierra la boca! ― Exclamó corriendo a gran velocidad hacia él. Sacó su shift car y se transformó rápidamente. Con todas las intenciones de atacarlo y causarle un gran daño.

Segundos después Shinnosuke también reaccionó. ― ¡Shun! ― Exclamó alzando una mano. Como si aquel acto detuviera al chico.

Por su parte, antes de que atacara a su amo. Gora se interpuso y con sus garras logró atravesar la armadura Rider y causarle un daño en su cuerpo. Shun gritó de dolor y retrocedió sujetando su costado.

― Pero… ¿cómo? ― Musitó con dolor.

Gora sonrió. ― Eres igual de idiota que tu madre ― Comentó. ― Ve el panorama niño, es nuestro juego, nuestras reglas ― Y tras estas palabras se volvió a lanzar contra el adolescente golpeándolo más duro y mandándolo literalmente a los pies de su futuro Padre, perdiendo su transformación al instante.

― ¡Shun! ― Exclamó el Tomari agachándose y sujetándolo con sus brazos intentando que no perdiera el conocimiento. ― ¡Shun, resiste! ¡Vamos, resiste! ― Pedía muy afligido. No entendía por qué, quizás las palabras de ellos eran ciertas. En este instante sentía la enorme necesidad de mantener al adolescente a salvo.

Dentro del restaurante ocurría lo mismo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pidió Yumiko, mirando como la detective se detenía haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Kiriko asintió con dificultad. ― Sí…sólo fue un leve dolor. Sigamos ayudando a esta gente ¿De acuerdo? ―

Yumiko algo desconfiada, sólo pudo asentir ante la petición de su maestra.

― Gora aniquílalos de una vez, quiero ese mineral pronto ― Ordenó Kenroki empezando a impacientarse.

Gora asintió. ― Como ordene… ― Pronunció en un susurró ampliando su maligna sonrisa y acercándose a ambos de forma peligrosa.

Siguiendo su instinto, Shinnosuke se colocó delante del chico. ― Papá… ― Musitó el menor Tomari.

― ¿Así que deseas morir primero? Jajaja ¡Qué agallas! ― Se mofó Gora, fijando su blanco.

Shinnosuke remojó sus labios y ladeó la cabeza. ― La verdad no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando aquí… pero sí él en verdad es mi hijo ¡lo protegeré a toda costa! ― Exclamó ajustando su corbata.

― ¡Pero qué idiota! ― Exclamó Gora lanzándoles un par de ataques.

Dispuesto a recibir el golpe, Shinnosuke no hizo por moverse de su sitio. Shun intentaba ponerse de pie también, pero su costado aún le dolía.

― ¡Ahora, Shinnosuke! ― Exclamó Belt-san.

El aludido sólo asintió y con gran velocidad inició su transformación. "Start All Engines" ― ¡Henshin! ―

El Tridoron apareció con gran fuerza y velocidad golpeando a sus enemigos que se atravesaron en su camino. Esa acción distrajo a Gora de sus ataques y terminaron derribándolo. Por otro lado, Kenroki sólo maldijo y se hizo a un lado.

"Drive: Type Tridoron"

Fue lo último que se escuchó cuando la transformación de Shinnosuke había sido completada.

― Así que ya posee el Type Tridoron… impresionante ― Musitó para sí el líder supremo de los Mutthers. ― ¡Gora, termina el trabajo de una buena vez! ―

El mencionado empezó a sudar frío. Con nerviosismo se puso de pie dispuesto a completar su trabajo.

Shinnosuke no dudó ni un segundo y empezó a atacar al individuo. ― Ya no te ves tan rudo en esta posición ¿verdad? ― Pidió burlón sin dejar de golpearlo a gran velocidad. ― Es momento de pagar el desastre que acabas de ocasionar ―

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Exclamó Kiriko con dificultad. Finalmente ella, Yumiko y el resto de las personas habían logrado salir del destruido edificio.

Ese llamado fue suficiente para distraer al Rider. Recibiendo en el acto un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, dejando una visible marca de polvo en el asfalto.

― ¡Shun! ― Exclamó Yumiko, preocupada de ver a su amigo herido en el suelo.

Al ver la situación, el chico reaccionó. ― ¡Yumiko-chan, tienen que irse de aquí! ―

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron. ― ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ―

― ¡Sólo hazlo! ― Gritó.

Yumiko se sobresaltó, pero comprendía el miedo que tenía su compañero. Asintió y se dirigió hacia la detective. ― Tenemos que salir de aquí detective ― Anunció mirándola.

Sin embargo, Kiriko no apartaba su vista de la pelea que enfrentaba su compañero. ― Tomari-san… ― Musitó llevándose sus manos a su pecho. ― Tengo que quedarme, él está solo, debo… debo de apoyarlo en algo ― Comentó desesperada.

― Sé que quiere ayudar, pero está herida… es pelea de ambos, debemos irnos ― Intentó convencerla, tirando ligeramente de ella.

De lejos, Kenroki observaba aquella escena y su sonrisa se amplió. ― Una grieta… justo lo que necesitaba ― Pensó. Y a una velocidad increíble se trasladó frente a las dos oficiales. ― ¡Hola, Señoritas! ― Saludó de forma descarada.

Cuando ambas voltearon, el amo con gran fuerza utilizo su brazo para golpearlas y arrojarlas un par de metros atrás.

― ¡Kiriko! ―

― ¡Yumiko! ―

Pidieron ambos Tomari con dificultad. El primero debido a su pelea y el segundo por sus heridas luchaba por lograr ponerse de pie y ayudar.

― _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de proteger a mi mamá? Papá… te necesito… ―_ Pensaba el menor con rabia, temor y frustración.

 **FLASHBACK**

― _¡No! Es muy peligroso; Shun escúchame ahora tú eres nuestra salvación por ello debes irte, eres muy inteligente sabrás que hacer ― La mujer bajó la mirada y tomó las manos de su hijo en las suyas. ― ¿Puedo contar contigo? ―_

 _Shun miró a su madre, en sus ojos podía ver preocupación y que hablaba muy enserio. Sabía que si la desobedecía, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo, así había sido siempre._

― _Lo haré mamá ―_

 _Kiriko asintió y abrazó a su hijo. Deseando que no fuese la última vez que lo haría._ _― Cuídate mucho, y no lo uses a menos que sea absolutamente necesario ¿Entiendes? ― Pidió refiriéndose a Infity._

 _Shun asintió. ― Te amo mamá ― Susurró._

 _Ella sonrió. ― Y yo a ti… ― Se separaron. ― ¡Ahora vete! ―_

 _El joven se puso de pie y corrió con habilidad para alejarse. Sin mirar atrás._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hizo sus manos puños y se puso de pie con lentitud. Estaba listo para hacer frente a estos dos tipos.

Del otro lado, Yumiko permaneció inconsciente. Y Kiriko rápidamente se arrastró para verla. ― O-Oye, Yumiko… despierta, ¿estás bien? ― Pidió sacudiéndola un poco. Pero no respondía ni abría los ojos. Iba a intentar de nuevo cuando sintió un tiró cerca de su cuello, alejándola de la adolescente.

Con habilidad, Tomari y Krim intentaban quitarse a Gora de encima. Pero el monstruo poseía una gran resistencia, esto estaba llevando demasiado tiempo del esperado.

De la nada, Shinnosuke sintió como golpeaban su espalda, eso lo distrajo para que Gora lo pateara y lo hiciera retroceder un poco. El Drive volteó hacia su atacante.

― ¿Te gusta atacar por la espalda? ― Pidió empezando a darse la vuelta.

― No. Eso es de cobardes, yo sólo quería atraer tu atención ― Shinnosuke por fin le dio la cara, más sin embargo su expresión cambio radicalmente. Kenroki sonrió. ―… Eso es, así era justo como te quería ver Tomari Shinnosuke ― Declaró. El ser traía en sus garras a Kiriko, amenazando con ellas cortarle el cuello. Ella intentaba liberarse, pero se notaba el terror que sentía al tener su vida en juego.

― ¡Déjala ir! ― Exigió el hombre bajo el traje.

― ¿Por qué debería? ― Cuestionó con inocencia. Luego tomó la cara de ella, apretándola ligeramente. ― Sí la asesino… mataría dos pájaros de un tiro ― Añadió.

Kiriko alejó con brusquedad su cara de sus garras. ― _¿Dos pájaros de un tiro? ¿De qué está hablando este imbécil?_ ― Pensó confundida. Pero dándole una mirada significativa a su compañero.

Rápidamente, Shun se percató que su amiga empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, por lo que con agilidad se posicionó a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse.

― ¿Estás bien Yumiko-chan? ― Pidió preocupado, sujetándola por los hombros.

La chica emitió un quejido, pero lentamente abrió los ojos para adaptarse a la luz y al ambiente en el que se encontraba. ― ¿Shun…? ― Musitó tocando su cabeza. ― ¡Auch! Ese golpe dolió ―

Shun sonrió. ― Me alegra que estés bien, ven te ayudaré ― Ofreció. Con lentitud ambos se apoyaron para colocarse sobre sus pies.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― ¿Entiendes que aún sigo molesto por lo que hiciste verdad? ― Cuestionó Shinnosuke un tanto serio mirando a su esposa hacer quién sabe qué.

Ella le dio una mirada rápida. ― Ya te dije que no fue nada. Deja de pensar en ello ―

Shinnosuke puso los ojos en blanco. ― Ves ahí va de nuevo… ―

― ¿De nuevo qué? ― Repitió alzando una ceja.

―… Estás a la defensiva ― Completó él.

Ella formó un mohín. ― No seas ridículo ―

Él se cruzó de brazos. ― No debiste hacerlo Kiriko ― Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro. ― Convertirte en Rider… que tal si tu cuerpo lo rechazaba de nuevo, pudiste salir disparada a varios metros, pudiste resultar lastimada, pudiste… pudiste haber muerto… ―

― Es mi trabajo, ya deberías saberlo… ― Respondió cortante. Planeaba sacarle la vuelta, más sin embargo su esposo fue más rápido y le bloqueó el camino con su cuerpo. Intentó girar por el otro lado, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ella resopló.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ― Pidió él mirándola de arriba abajo. ― Estuve muy preocupado al respecto y a ti simplemente no te interesa ―

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Y crees que yo no estaba preocupada? ― Cuestionó un tanto seria. ― Shun estaba en peligro y yo no sabía nada de ti ―

Shinnosuke empezaba a comprender aquello. ― Kiriko… ― Musitó.

Ella sintió su cuerpo flaquear. ― Además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ― Elevó la voz y extendió sus brazos. ―Tú no llegabas, Shun no dejaba de hacer preguntas, se me acababan las opciones y… ― La mujer empezaba a alterarse.

― ¿Y…? ― Pidió su esposo con cautela.

El llanto y el nudo en su garganta y estómago la vencieron finalmente. ―…. Y estaba asustada ¿Ya? ¿Contento? Tenía miedo de que no llegaras y yo no pudiera hacer algo por mi hijo y mi familia yo sólo… ―

La mujer no pudo continuar, pues unos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos, callándola en el acto. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más. Un par de segundos más, correspondió aquel beso.

Además ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían besado de esa manera?

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Shinnosuke llegaba de la habitación de su único hijo. En la sala principal, su esposa lo esperaba._

―… _Bien, ya le dije a Shun que no ocasionara demasiados problemas, Jejeje creo que lo comprendió, además yo… ― No pudo continuar, pues la mirada perdida de su esposa lo preocupó al instante. ― ¿Todo bien, Kiriko? ―_

 _Ella lo miró. ― Ha pasado un tiempo… ― Musitó._

 _Él se le acercó. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―_

―… _Desde la última vez que te acompañé a una misión ―_

 _Shinnosuke comprendió aquello. Y sonrió. ― Lo recuerdo, la primera vez fue cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada ― Respondió acercándose y tomándola por la cintura._

 _Ella dejó escapar una leve risita. ― Sí… hice todo un show esas veces ¿Recuerdas? ―_

 _El imitó su risa. ― Sí, ya lo creo ― Pero pronto, la risa de ella se apagó. Y por ende, la de él también. Suspiró. ― Nada me haría más feliz que llevarlos conmigo Kiriko… son mi mundo ― Aseguró mirándola a los ojos. ― Sin embargo, también este es nuestro hogar, y no quisiera exponerlos a más peligro, sin contar el hecho de que Shun no debe faltar a sus clases ―_

 _Kiriko asintió. ― Sí, lo sé… y te entiendo Shinnosuke, es sólo que… ―_

 _Él tiró de ella en un abrazo. ― Todo estará bien, te lo prometo ―_

 _La mujer se relajó ante el tacto, apretando más el hombre contra sí. ― Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? ― Pidió separándose a poco de él._

 _Él sonrió. ― Lo haré ―_

 _La mujer asintió. Y de un rápido y hábil movimiento se puso de puntillas y plantó un rápido beso en los labios de él. Pero antes de volver a cruzar otra palabra. Shinnosuke la atrajo hacia sí nuevamente y capturó sus labios, logrando que el beso durará un poco más._

 _Lo que ambos ignoraban, era el hecho de que su hijo los observaba con una media sonrisa, tras el marco de la puerta._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ambos se separaron de forma lenta.

Kiriko estaba sonrojada, y eso hacía sonreír a Shinnosuke con orgullo. Con delicadeza, usó sus pulgares para limpiar los rastros de agua salada de sus mejillas. ―… Lamento haberte preocupado, sabes que esa no es mi intención… ― Le musitó.

Ella suspiró. ― Lo sé, tu meta es siempre hacerme sonreír ― Apoyó.

―… Y sacarte un poco de quicio… ― Agregó él burlón.

Ella formó un mohín. ― ¡Hey! ―

Shinnosuke soltó una carcajada. Y Kiriko no tardó mucho en seguirle el juego. ― Así me gusta… ― Concluyó abrazándola nuevamente.

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Llamó Hayase llegando a escena. La pareja se separó. ― Tenemos la ubicación de Kenroki. Los Tomari compartieron una mirada rápida y asintieron, siguiendo por detrás a su amigo.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Por otro lado, Gora seguía retando a Shinnosuke.

― ¿Qué decides Kamen Rider Drive? ― Cuestionó burlón. ― ¿El mocoso? ― Pidió señalando con su arma a Shun, quien seguía a lado de Yumiko. Y luego apuntó su arma a la cabeza de su rehén. ― ¿O la hermosa mujer? ―

Kiriko forcejeó. ― ¡Sólo haz lo correcto Tomari-san! ― Exclamó ella.

Kenroki soltó una carcajada. ― Tan predecible… incluso sin saberlo lo estás protegiendo ¡qué tierno! ― Se mofó clavando el arma aún más en su sien.

Shinnosuke gruñó por lo bajo. Si era verdad lo que el chico le dijo, entonces era su futura esposa y su futuro hijo quienes estaban en peligro. ― Maldito… ― Musitó.

― El tiempo se acaba… ― Anunció Gora caminando en dirección a los adolescentes. ― ¿A quién sacrificarás? ―

Siguiendo su instinto. Shun se colocó frente a Yumiko para protegerla.

― ¡Shun! ― Exclamó. Pues el chico formó un mohín de desagrado y se irguió levemente. ―… Estás lastimado ― Concluyó mirando su costado.

Él emitió un quejido. ― Debo… debo transformarme de nuevo… es… es la única oportunidad… ― Comentó intentando incorporarse.

Dijo ella, aun apoyándose en él. ― No puedes hacerlo, podrías salir aún más herido ―

Él sonrió de lado, y la miró por sobre su hombro. ― Pero tú puedes curarme ¿O no? ―

― Shun… ― Musitó ella de vuelta.

El mencionado sacó su shift car. ― Sólo quédate atrás ― Concluyó, alejándose un poco de su compañera.

Yumiko asintió lentamente y retrocedió.

― ¡Henshin! ― Exclamó por lo bajo. La transformación se completó.

Gora sonrió ampliamente y se preparó para la batalla.

― ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo Tomari? ― Se mofó Kenroki. ― Como quieras… Gora, deshazte de él ― Ordenó. El mencionado asintió.

― ¿Un Kamen Rider? ― Musitó Kiriko con asombro.

― Te sorprenderías de la verdad Señora To… ― Kenroki no pudo continuar cuando Shinnosuke lo había atacado. Furioso lo miró. ― ¿Ataque por la espalda? Eso es bajo para alguien de tu reputación ―

Bajo el traje Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Sólo atraía tu atención. Ahora deja ir a Kiriko, porque no dudaré en acabar contigo ―

― ¿Entonces qué esperas? ― Retó extendiendo su brazo libre. ― Acaba conmigo y con esta mujer de una vez; me ahorrarías mucho ―

El Drive empezó a acercarse. ― Hay una diferencia muy clara entre tú y yo… ―

Kiriko forcejeaba. Más sin embargo, Kenroki ofreció más fuerza en su agarre y la pegó contra su pecho. ―… ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa diferencia? ―

―… Tú tienes sirvientes… yo, tengo familia ― Anunció y empezó a correr a gran velocidad preparándose para el ataque. ― ¡Ahora! ―

"Drive: Type Speed"

― ¿Pero qué…? ―

Dos ataques distrajeron al ser lo suficiente para que soltara a Kiriko. Con el Type Speed, Shinnosuke logró atrapar a su compañera y alejarla del peligro. Y con esa misma velocidad, golpeó a Gora, alejándolo de los dos adolescentes.

Gora cayó a los pies de su amo. Y éste luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Cuando por fin entró en sí, observó a sus atacantes. ― Mach, Chaser… debí suponerlo ― Escupió con rabia.

Los mencionados prepararon sus Signal Bike para un nuevo ataque combinado.

A lo lejos, Shinnosuke colocó a Kiriko, quien había quedado inconsciente, en el suelo, junto a Yumiko. ― Por favor, cuídala ― Pidió de modo amable. Le dio una mirada rápida a Shun. ― ¿Todo bien? ― Pidió con cautela.

Su hijo asintió. ― Gracias… ―

Como un impulso, Shinnosuke sobó el hombro del menor y se alejó, dispuesto a dar pelea junto a sus amigos. Por detrás, Shun, aun transformado lo siguió. No sin antes darle una mirada significativa a su amiga.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo están retrasando lo inevitable! Esto no acaba aquí, Tomari ― Declaró Kenroki, con enfado. Fulminando con sus ojos rojizos a la familia Drive; mismos que estaban listos para contraatacar en cualquier momento. Luego giró la mirada y sonrió. ― Pero antes, ¿Qué tal un poco de daño colateral? ― Pidió. Los demás estaban confundidos. De pronto, de sus manos, un par de luces emergían, viendo aquello, Shun se anticipó a lo que sucedería.

― ¡Yumiko-chan! ―

La chica, quien cuidaba de su maestra, se vio interrumpida por la voz de su compañero. Cuando volteó quedó estática. Una inmensa luz morada le atravesaría el cuerpo. Sólo pudo apretar los ojos con fuerza esperando su fin.

Shun tomó gran fuerza y corrió, deseando ser lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a su mejor amiga. ― ¡Yumiko! ―

Pero antes de que el ataque cumpliera su objetivo, un cuerpo monstruoso evitó el desastre.

Shun, se detuvo en su lugar, con un semblante asombrado. Al igual que el resto.

― Heart… ― Musitó Shinnosuke al observar el "acto heroico" por parte del roidmude.

Yumiko abrió los ojos lentamente. Observando algo shokeada al ser frente suyo. _― No puede ser… Es él… ―_ Pensó, con los ojos ampliados ligeramente y llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Por su parte, Kenroki chasqueó la lengua. ― Roidmude 002, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías ― El mencionado sólo emitió un quejido debido al impacto recibido en su cuerpo. El malvado ser miró por sobre su hombro. ― Gora, momento de irse ― Se volvió nuevamente hacia sus enemigos con una media sonrisa. ―… Hay demasiados invitados; pero descuiden ya tendré tiempo de atenderlos a todos y a cada uno. Hasta la próxima ―

Con esto, ambos seres se iluminaron y desaparecieron.

Gou y Chase se destransformaron y corrieron hacia Kiriko, de la misma manera, algo aliviado, Shun corrió a auxiliar a su madre.

Por otro lado, Shinnosuke aún permanecía en shock y con la vista fija en Heart y sus acciones.

Viéndose a salvo, Heart abandonó su forma roidmude y con una media sonrisa se giró hacia la niña que había protegido. Se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

Yumiko seguía sin moverse.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió. Pero ni el mismo comprendía el por qué había hecho semejante tontería. Sin embargo, su tono de voz era amable. Mostraba una leve sonrisa.

La joven mordió su labio por dentro. ― Sí… estoy bien ― Musitó, sin apartar su vista de aquel hombre.

Heart asintió y tomó los brazos de ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella no tuvo más opción que dejarse guiar.

― Muchas Gracias… ― Agregó, sonriendo un poco más.

El roidmude le correspondió el gesto.

― ¿Pero qué rayos? ― Pronunció el Drive sin comprender nada. Miró a su hijo, notando que éste no hacía nada al respecto. _― ¿Acaso me está ocultando algo más? ―_ Pensó, empezando a creer que comenzará a descubrir más y más cosas.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― ¿¡Está en el año 2015!? ― Exclamó el matrimonio Tomari.

Rinna bajó un poco la mirada. ―… Tristemente debo decir que así es… ― Se volvió a su computadora. ― Hace un rato se registró la presencia de un campo dimensional, al verificarlo más a fondo me di cuenta que coincidía con los portales del mineral Infity, estoy segura que ese tal Kenroki tenía su propia reserva ―

El miedo se mostró en la cara de Kiriko. ― Atrapará a Shun… ― Musitó. Cerró los ojos y negó con fuerza. ― Él es nuevo con Infity, no tendrá mucha ventaja ― Asumió a la par que se abrazaba a sí misma.

―… Tiene mucha ventaja ― Comentó una voz.

― Chase… ― Murmuró Kiriko mirándolo.

El mencionado se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella. ―… Después de todo, es el hijo de un Kamen Rider, y tú le enseñaste bien ― Consoló.

Kiriko sólo asintió. ― Gracias Chase… ―

― ¿Crees que también podamos viajar la pasado Rinna-san? ― Pidió Gou.

La mecánica negó. ― No es posible, el portal costó mucho abrirlo, y si Kenroki usó lo último, ya no hay nada ― Informó.

Genpachiro habló. ― Pero eso le daría mayor ventaja, si está en el 2015, podrá explotar el mineral hasta agotarlo ― Concluyó, luego de reflexionarlo.

― No sí pueden evitarlo ― Agregó Shinnosuke con seriedad. Todos los presentes los miraron. ―… Nuestros "yo" del pasado, de alguna forma Shun podrá comunicarse con ellos y pedirles ayuda ―

― ¿Pero si cambian el curso del tiempo? ― Inquirió el hombre otaku.

El Drive se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Qué otra opción hay? ― Silencio total. ― Hay que confiar en él y en Yumiko-chan; de ninguna manera dejaremos que ese imbécil se salga con la suya ¿Cierto? ―

― ¡Cierto! ― Exclamaron con decisión.

Shinnosuke asintió. ― Por lo mientras debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlos desde aquí, sólo debemos encontrar la manera ―

De pronto el equipo notó que la puerta del B-Pit se abría, por lo que dirigieron su mirada a quien había llegado. Shinnosuke, Gou y Chase se pusieron en guardia, sólo en caso de ser necesario. Pero se calmaron un poco al ver a dos personas muy conocidos para todos ellos.

Sin rodeos, uno de los recién llegados habló.

― ¿Dónde está Yumiko? ― Pidió Heart acompañado de Medic, éste mostraba una mirada severa, por su parte, la segunda movía la cabeza buscando con la mirada a la chica mencionada.

Atrás, Kiriko sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

Ahora ¿Qué podía hacer?

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** Oh, ¿Qué creen que significa esto? Jejeje imagino que ya tienen sus sospechas en puerta. Pero por si las dudas, esto será aclarado en un futuro fic titulado **"Second Chance"** que manejará la relación existente entre Heart  & Medic y a sí mismo su relación con uno de los personajes de este fic ¿pueden adivinar cuál? Jajaja yo creo que sí. El mismo será publicado en cuanto tenga tiempo. Lo mismo va para SDE como lo comenté anteriormente.

Recuerden, sólo actualizaré fics pequeños como éste, o escribiré nuevos, pero cortos. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

En fin, hasta la próxima actualización.

 **GEMITHA0208**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 5**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El Drive aún confundido, optó por destransformarse.

― Heart, tú… ― Musitó Shinnosuke empezando a acercarse al susodicho.

Éste reaccionó y apartó la mirada de la humana. ― Sólo por esta ocasión… Tomari Shinnosuke ― Declaró para luego irse de ahí.

De forma inconsciente Yumiko avanzó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo en seco llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. Shun observó las acciones de su compañera compadeciéndose un poco. Se levantó de donde Chase y Gou ayudaban a Kiriko. Se acercó a su padre.

― Papá… ― Musitó por lo bajo. Shinnosuke lo miró. ― Tenemos que volver, creo que hay que descansar y planear una nueva estrategia ― Opinó.

Shinnosuke meditó la situación. Suspiró. ― Está bien… ― Se alejó y se acercó a sus compañeros.

Shun aprovechó y se acercó a su mejor amiga. ― ¿Estás bien Yumiko-chan? ― Pidió con cautela.

Ella tenía la mirada abajo. Pero al llamado de su compañero volvió en sí. ― Sí… estoy bien Shun, no te preocupes ¿sí? ―

― Bueno… ya estoy preocupado ―

Ella sonrió de lado. ― Sólo concentrémonos en esto ¿de acuerdo? ― Pidió colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de él.

Él por supuesto no le creía, pero terminó por asentir. ― Está bien ―

Ella asintió y se alejó. Shun suspiró y la siguió.

― ¿A dónde van Chase y Gou? ― Cuestionó Shun, confundido de que ambos se fueran en sus motocicletas.

Kiriko ya había despertado y era sujetada por Shinnosuke. ― Les dije que regresaran a la Unidad, los alcanzaremos más tarde ― Informó.

― ¿Y a dónde iremos nosotros? ― Cuestionó Yumiko.

Kiriko con la ayuda de su compañero logró incorporarse. Sostuvo su cabeza por breves segundos para después hablar. ― Podemos ir a mi departamento… ― Sugirió. ― Ellos pueden descansar ahí ¿qué dices Tomari-san? ―

Shinnosuke asintió. ― Me parece bien, vamos entonces ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Un estruendoso golpe en la pared asustó a todos los presentes.

Heart invadido por la ira tomó a Shinnosuke del cuello y lo estampó en la pared más cercana, ofreciendo más fuerza a cada segundo con su agarre.

― Heart… ― Musitó Shinnosuke débilmente.

― Sólo un favor Tomari Shinnosuke… ― Comentó el otro. ― Te pedí cuidar de mi hija y no lo hiciste… ¿Dónde está Yumiko? ― Exigió.

Kiriko desenfundó su arma y apuntó a Heart. ― Suéltalo Heart ― Declaró. ―… Yo te explicaré todo, pero cálmate ―

El roidmude giró la mirada hacia la Señora Tomari, dedicándole unos ojos llenos de ira. Soltó al Drive y se acercó con lentitud a la mujer. Kiriko no flaqueó; aunque eran amigos, si Heart perdía el control, ella respondería, de eso no había duda. Recuperándose un poco del agarre, Shinnosuke también estaba dispuesto a detener al roidmude.

Antes de que llegara a Kiriko, Heart se desplomó al suelo de forma abrupta. Los presentes estaban asombrados.

Los ojos de Kiriko se abrieron como platos. ― Medic… ― Musitó ella.

La aludida estaba detrás de Heart, con la mano alzada, tal parece que lo había atacado como un método para dejarlo fuera y se tranquilizara. ― Lo siento Heart-sama ― Musitó mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero. Miró a Kiriko. ― A mí me gustaría escuchar tus razones Kiriko ― Declaró. La aludida asintió.

Chase, Gou y Shinnosuke levantaron el cuerpo del roidmude y lo pusieron en una camilla. Mientras que Medic y Kiriko tomaban asiento. Los demás también estaban atentos al relato nuevamente.

― Han pasado cinco años… ¿Cómo fue qué…? ― Pidió Kiriko con cierta cautela.

Medic bajó la mirada. ― Lo sé… pero Heart-sama insistió el volver, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento ― Respondió mirando de reojo a su pareja. ― Nunca dejamos de pensar en Yumiko-chan ― Agregó mirando a la ex detective.

― Lo sé Medic y créeme que aunque fue difícil, Yumiko-chan sabe que la aman… y ella los ama mucho ― Confesó.

La roidmude alzó la vista. ― ¿De verdad? ― Pidió esperanzada.

Kiriko sonrió un poco. ― Claro que sí, yo la he estado entrenando… creo que ya la conozco lo suficiente. Sería incapaz de odiarlos ― Aseguró.

― Gracias… por todo ― Musitó Medic haciendo una ligera reverencia.

― Para eso están los amigos ¿Cierto? ―

Medic sonrió y asintió. ― Lamento lo sucedido con Heart-sama, Shinnosuke… ― Dijo, mirando al susodicho. ― Pero estaba muy preocupado por Yumiko-chan, es nuestra única hija y… ―

― Está bien Medic, lo entiendo, yo actuaría igual de todas formas ― Respondió Shinnosuke a lo lejos, arreglándose la corbata.

― Por cierto, ¿dónde están Shun? ― Cuestionó Medic mirando para todos lados.

Kiriko tragó duro. ― Bueno… esa es la otra parte de la historia, quizás te agrade… pero quizás a Heart no tanto ― Medic ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. ―… Shun está con Yumiko-chan, ambos se embarcaron en una misión hacia el pasado ―

Tardó unos segundos en registrar y procesar aquellas palabras. Cuando por fin lo hizo sus ojos se ampliaron y se puso de pie. ― ¡¿Qué cosa?! ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Shinnosuke, Shun, Yumiko y Kiriko llegaron al apartamento de esta última. Al entrar ella encendió la luz. Ya que casi anochecía.

― Es algo pequeño, pero nos servirá por el momento ― Informó. Miró a los adolescentes. ― Tengo una habitación libre al fondo, si gustan pueden usarla ― Comentó.

Yumiko hizo una reverencia. ― Muchas gracias detective ― Luego ayudó a Shun a apoyarse en ella. ― Vamos Shun… ― El chico miró a sus futuros padres, ellos asintieron y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

Ambos se alejaron por el pasillo.

― ¿Quieres algo de beber Tomari-san? ― El aludido estaba con la mirada perdida en los adolescentes. ― ¿Tomari-san? ― Repitió la chica.

Él parpadeó y la miró. ― ¡Sí! Eh… ¿Qué decías Kiriko? ―

― Que si deseas tomar algo ― Repitió por tercera vez.

― Oh, sí… está bien, algo de café por favor ―

Kiriko asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina. ― Estás distraído Tomari-san, bueno más de lo habitual ― Comentó a lo lejos.

― ¡Hey! ― Debatió su compañero a la par que tomaba asiento en el sofá.

La mujer ocultó una ligera sonrisa. Empezó a llenar la jarra con agua para ponerla a hervir. ―… Te preocupan esos chicos ¿No es así? ― Comentó.

Shinnosuke la miraba de reojo.

¿Kiriko cocinando para él?

Bueno ¿preparándole un café?

Se sentía emocionado y afortunado.

Su mente viajó al momento en el que durante la batalla contra aquel monstruo se le fue revelada la identidad de la señora Tomari, de la madre de su hijo Shun.

¿De verdad Kiriko será su esposa?

Negó. No era que no le agradara esa idea, pero en estos momentos se sentía realmente extraño.

Finalmente registró la pregunta de su compañera.

― Sé que suena extraño, pero dadas las circunstancias… les creo ― Confesó.

Kiriko lo miró y asintió. ― Lo sé, yo igual… ― Murmuró. Negó y mientras dejaba el agua hervir caminó hacia la sala. ― Fue extraño en el momento pero… ―

― ¿Qué ocurre Kiriko? ― Shinnosuke empezaba a preocuparse.

Ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá. ―… Cuando estaba atrapada en el restaurante con Yumiko-chan, sentí algo raro dentro de mí… ― Llevo su mano a su pecho e hizo una mueca, recordando la sensación. ―… Fue como si oprimieran mi pecho con fuerza ― Relató de forma pausada.

Shinnosuke observaba sus movimientos. ― _Es la misma sensación que tenía cuando Shun resultó herido… Entonces es cierto… Kiriko será mi esposa_ ― Pensó el Drive luego de analizar las circunstancias. Colocó una mano en el hombro de ella. ― Entonces eso significa que en verdad ellos te preocupan ― Comentó. ―… Tenemos que trabajar muy duro para mantenerlos a salvo, pero te prometo que lo haremos ¿De acuerdo? ―

Ella miró a los ojos de su compañero. Él hablaba muy enserio, jamás rompía una promesa. Incluso cuando murió él regresó. Tenía que confiar en él como siempre, como su compañera que era. Asintió. ― Está bien… ―

Ambos compartían ese pequeño instante. Sus miradas conectadas, en silencio total. Era extrañamente perfecto.

De pronto, la olla comenzó a silbar, era momento de recoger el agua.

― Oh, será mejor que me encargue de eso ― Dijo Kiriko alejándose.

Al verla alejarse, Shinnosuke sonrió para sus adentros. ― Creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Gracias a sus poderes de sanación, Yumiko pudo curar el cuerpo de Shun, aquellos cortes y heridas ya eran cicatrices. Seguidamente se dedicó a vender el torso de él. ― Espero que con esto ya estés mejor Shun ― Comentó.

― Te lo agradezco Yumiko-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti ―

Yumiko sonrió. ― Bueno, desde que éramos niños siempre has sido bastante torpe ―

Shun formó un mohín. ― Graciosa… no es mi culpa que mi 50% esté compuesto de Tomari ―

― Entonces debes agradecer el otro 50% Shijima ¿No? ―

Ambos se soltaron a reír.

De pronto Yumiko se detuvo y formó una mueca de dolor. Shun la observó y tomó su mano. ― Creo que es turno de curarte a ti ― Agregó. Percatándose que la muñeca de su amiga estaba lastimada, tenía un moretón y una herida ligeramente sangrante.

Yumiko no puso objeción. ― Ni cuenta me di… ― Musitó al ver cómo Shun la vendaba. ― De seguro fue cuando nos cayó todo ese concreto ―

― Deberás ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora ― Comentó con su atención en el vendaje que realizaba. ―… Con Kenroki libre debemos pensar mejor las cosas, no siempre habrá alguien más para detener el ataque ¿Sabes? ―

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, no tardó en responder. ― ¡En mi padre! ― Exclamó alejando la mano de su amigo y poniéndose de pie.

Shun la imitó. ― No, no lo es… es el 2015, él no tiene la menor idea de tu existencia Yumiko, cuando menos lo pienses lo tendrás apuntándote al corazón ―

Las ganas de llorar invadieron a la joven. ―… Justo como tú lo estás haciendo ahora ¿No es así? ― Pidió.

― Yumiko… ―

― ¡Me salvó! Sé que existe una conexión entre ambos ― Aseguró. Llevó su mano a su pecho. ― Aunque sean diferentes tiempos o mundos… él siempre será mi padre y sé que será incapaz de lastimarme ―

― Por favor entiende… ―

― ¡No! Entiéndeme tú a mí Shun! ― Exclamó. Su voz empezaba a quebrársele. ― Sólo ponte en mis zapatos… por favor ― Musitó dándole la espalda.

El joven Tomari meditó aquellas palabras. Y la forma en la que ella se encontraba lo hizo sentirse de lo peor.

― Oh, yo… lo siento mucho Yumiko-chan ― Musitó Shun con tristeza a la par que se acercaba por detrás a su compañera. ―… No tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos… y ahora… ― Ella sollozó. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Se atrevió a cuestionar con preocupación.

Ella frotó sus ojos y asintió lentamente. ― Sí… es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo ― Musitó saliendo al balcón para observar la oscuridad de la noche.

― Cinco años… ¿No es así? ― Pidió saliendo junto a ella.

Yumiko cerró los ojos. ―… Cinco años, siete meses y 18 días ― Corrigió. Abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada. ― Sé que tenían que pagar por sus pecados pero yo… ― Negó. ― Ya ni sé qué pensar ¿Sabes? ― Declaró mirándolo.

― Ojalá pudiera hacer algo… ― Comentó Shun algo afligido.

― Gana esta pelea… y volvamos a casa ― Le dijo ella sin rodeos y dándole una mirada impasible.

Shun asintió. ― Lo haré… ― Se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro femenino. ― Te lo prometo ―

Ella asintió. Y ambos se sonrieron.

― Oh, Shun… ya ¿estás mejor? ― Dijo Kiriko entrando a la pequeña habitación.

De inmediato ambos se giraron. ― Sí, muchas gracias detective ― Respondió él haciendo una reverencia.

―… Me tenías preocupada ― Musitó Kiriko mirándolo.

Los ojos de Shun se ampliaron y sentía como enrojecía ligeramente. ― Yo… yo… lo siento mucho… ―

― Está bien ― Él se incorporó. ―… Tomari-san requiere verte, claro, si estás de acuerdo con eso… ―

Shun le mandó una mirada a Yumiko. Y se volvió de nuevo a su madre. ― Bien, iré enseguida ― Se puso su chaqueta y salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas.

Yumiko aprovechó y se dedicó a limpiar el resto de vendas, curitas y demás cosas que había usado Shun para reponerse. Kiriko de reojo la observaba. ― Shun y tú deben ser muy buenos compañeros ― Comentó.

Yumiko sonrió. ―… Somos mejores amigos ― Agregó mirándola por unos instantes y volviendo a su tarea.

Kiriko asintió. ― Por supuesto y eso se nota ― Le apoyó ladeando un poco su cabeza. ― ¿Se conocen de hace mucho tiempo? ― Cuestionó.

La menor suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama. ―… Se podría decir que crecimos juntos ―

Los ojos de la detective se ampliaron. ― ¿Enserio? ― También se sentó junto a la chica. ― ¿Cómo es eso? ―

Yumiko dudó por breves segundos. ―… Sólo digamos que mi mamá y la de él son buenas amigas ― Comentó mirando a la nada con una sonrisa.

― Ya veo… ― Murmuró la mujer Shijima, de vuelta.

― Igual que usted y el hombre de allá afuera ¿No? ― Comentó con cierta picardía.

Kiriko enrojeció ligeramente. ― ¿Qué? ¿Tomari-san y yo? ― Repitió. Yumiko asintió con una enorme sonrisa. ― Bueno… somos muy buenos compañeros ― Agregó tratando de mantener la compostura.

La menor dejó escapar una risita. ― Eso es importante y mantener esa relación es lo mejor, siempre hay que cuidar la espalda del otro ― Comentó también de forma tranquila. ― Mi maestra me enseñó eso… eso es lo que hacemos Shun y yo ―

― Suena a que tú maestra es muy sabia ―

La sonrisa de Yumiko se expandió. ― Sí… de verdad que lo es ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Querías verme papá? ― Shun se detuvo en seco. ― ¡Vaya! Eso sonó raro ¿No? ― Comentó con una sonrisa torpe rascándose la nuca.

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Está bien… aún no me acostumbro, pero está bien. Toma asiento por favor ―

Shun obedeció y sentó frente a él. ― ¿Seguro que está bien hablar aquí? La detective podría… ―

― ¿Te refieres a tu madre? ―

El chico tragó duro. ―… No quería que te enteraras de esa manera, de hecho no pensaba decírtelo, no quiero que mi existencia corra peligro ― Respondió un tanto avergonzado.

El Drive suspiró. ― Lo sé y en parte lo entiendo… ahora sabemos que ese tal Kenroki nos lleva más ventaja de la que creías ¿No es así? ― El menor asintió con lentitud. ― ¿Qué sucedió Shun? ―

Meditó sus palabras antes de hablar. Cuando estuvo listo resopló. ―… Fue hace tan sólo una horas… Estaba con mamá en mi habitación cuando de pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar… ― Empezó a relatar. ―… Tú no estabas, habías ido de misión son Krim, así que mamá y yo salimos a investigar pero nos emboscaron, por suerte el tío Gou y Chase llegaron para auxiliarnos ― Comentó un tanto ido debido al recuerdo. ― Jamás había visto un ataque de esa manera y menos en nuestro territorio… jamás había visto a mamá tan preocupada… ―

― ¿Y al final qué pasó? ― Cuestionó con cautela el hombre, escuchando atento la historia de su hijo.

―… Mamá me envió con Rinna-san, ella me contó su plan de volver al pasado, le pedí a Yumiko-chan que viniera conmigo y nos lanzamos por ese portal sin mirar atrás ― Concluyó con tristeza. Apretó sus puños. ― Siento que pude haber hecho algo más… sé que mamá puede defenderse por sí sola, ya sabes lo testaruda que es ―

― Eso ni se discute ―

― Sólo me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien… si papá... digo, si tú la encontraste y todos los demás están juntos ―

― Estoy seguro de que lo hice… ― Shun alzó la vista mirando a su padre. ― Antes que cualquier cosa, Kiriko es mi compañera y siempre nos cuidaremos la espalda… te prometo que todos están bien Shun ―

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del hijo. ― Papá…― Musitó.

― ¿Confías en mí? ― Cuestionó posicionando frente a él.

Shun lo miró hacia arriba. Podían parecer de la misma edad. Pero él es o más bien, será su padre. Claro que confiaba en él, se lo había demostrado al paso de los años. No era sólo el héroe de la ciudad, era el héroe de su madre, era su héroe. No lo soportó y en arrebato de cariño se abalanzó a él para poder abrazarlo. Contrario a lo que pensaría, Shinnosuke no perdió tiempo y correspondió.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar.

― Esos malditos… ― Masculló Kenroki con enfado al hacer sus manos puños, casi enterrándose sus propias garras. ― No contaba con la presencia del roidmude 002, supongo que los lazos con su cría lo trajeron hasta aquí ― Se calmó un poco. ― Bueno, un pequeño error de cálculos que se puede arreglar… ya tendré el placer de acabar con esa basura ―

Por fin, Gora decidió salir de la penumbra y hablar. ― Entonces ¿cuál es el siguiente movimiento mi amo? ―

La sonrisa de Kenroki se amplió. ― Sencillo… seguiremos con nuestros planes de encontrar el mineral, cuando el equipo Drive se entere ya estarán cayendo a mi trampa, me entregarán al mocoso sin notarlo y con él en mis garras podré concretar la resurrección de nuestra especie ― Explicó añadiendo al final una risa maligna.

― Es realmente fantástico mi amo, no puedo esperar la hora de que se convierta en el amo y señor de este patético mundo ―

― Sólo un poco más Gora… el sueño está por cumplirse ― Sonrió malévolamente. ― A estas horas el equipo del Futuro estará enfrentando un ataque masivo, para cuando volvamos ya no quedará nada y todo el desastre quedará en la conciencia de Shun Tomari Shijima ― Volvió a reír de forma desquiciada, seguido de Gora.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Medic seguía atónita ante las declaraciones de la Señora Tomari.

― Entiendo que fue irresponsable de nuestra parte Medic… pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvimos opción ― Excusó Kiriko dándole una mirada de perdón a su amiga.

― ¿Y cuándo volverán? ¿O qué están haciendo? ―

Kiriko bajó la mirada. ― Por el momento ni nosotros mismos sabemos bien a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, pero ella está más segura fuera de esto ―

― ¿Y por qué no vamos con ellos? ― Volvió insistir.

Esta vez Rinna tomó la palabra. ― Es imposible Medic, no queda más mineral para viajar en el tiempo… es cuestión de resistir y esperar a que Yumiko-chan y Shun-kun regresen con bien ―

― De verdad me siento muy apenada Medic, pero sabes lo apegados que son Shun y ella, y es mejor así… los entrené para que trabajaran en equipo y se cuidarán entre sí ― Se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su igual. ― Te prometo que Shun cuidará de ella… sé que así será ―

Medic remojó sus labios. ― Yo lo entiendo… pero Heart-sama ― Musitó volviendo su mirada a su pareja.

Gou rio. ― Bueno él también es muy apegado a su hija, así que yo creo que habrá que darle tiempo… ― Se acercó a su cuñado por detrás. ― Debiste pensar las cosas mejor Shin-Niisan ―

Eso lo extrañó. ― ¿De qué hablas Gou? ―

― Ya sabes, dejar que tu hijo se metiera con la hija del roidmude que pasó un año entero intentando matarte ― Respondió de forma burlona.

Shinnosuke se indignó y le plantó un coscorrón a su cuñadito. ― ¡Gou, baka! ―

Los gemelos se rieron ante el gesto "gracioso" que hizo su padre al recibir el golpe de su tío.

Kiriko rodó los ojos. ― ¡Gou, no es momento de bromas! ― Reprimió.

Gou juntó sus palmas. ― Bueno ya, lo siento… pero este lugar parecía un funeral, y de acuerdo al recuentro nadie ha muerto así que dejen de ser tan pesimistas ― Pidió con total tranquilidad como siempre. ― Por cierto, ¿Gerald, Jessica ya llamaron a su madre? ―

Los gemelos asintieron. ― Sí, dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y que va de camino a casa para mantenerse a salvo ―

Gou asintió. ― Menos mal… Clarissa rara vez me hace caso ― Musitó meditando un poco.

― ¿Qué? ¿Problemas en el paraíso pequeño? ― Bromeó Genpachiro con picardía.

Y así fue como empezó una pequeña riña entre ambos. De inmediato Rinna y Kyu se metieron antes de que cometieran el primer asesinato.

― ¿Medic? ― Llamó Kiriko al notar que su amiga formaba una mueca.

La aludida parpadeó. ― Algo se acerca… es enorme ―

Los ojos de Shinnosuke se ampliaron y se acercó a ellas. Chase que estaba algo apartado también se acercó por detrás para escuchar.

El matrimonio compartió una mirada de miedo.

― ¿Puedes ver lo qué es? ― Interrogó Chase.

Medic negó. ― No… sólo sé que vienen en gran cantidad ― Declaró a la par que sus ojos se teñían de un color azul suave. Unos segundos más tarde volvieron a la normalidad.

― Creo que habrá que pelear de nuevo ― Dijo Shinnosuke a la par que sujetaba su muñeca, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. ― Gou ¿crees estar en condiciones? ― Pidió mirando a su cuñado.

Éste se libró de los golpecitos de Genpachiro y sonrió. ― Cuenta conmigo Shin-Niisan ―

Shinnosuke se giró y miró a Chase. ― ¿Listo Chase? ―

El aludido asintió. ― Hagámoslo ―

― Yo voy con ustedes ― Se apresuró a decir Kiriko.

― No. No lo harás ― Respondió su marido al instante.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Exigió su mujer.

― No voy a arriesgarte de nuevo… entiendo que hace rato lo hiciste por necesidad, pero ya estoy aquí y no te dejaré salir ¿Oíste Kiriko? ― Finalizó de forma severa, mientras se apartaba de ella. Y tomaba a Krim en sus manos.

Al instante, el resto del equipo guardó la distancia. Tal parece que las cosas se iban a poner feas entre ambos.

― Estás loco si piensas que te voy a obedecer Tomari Shinnosuke ―

El escuchar su nombre completo de los labios de ella, le caló profundamente. Se giró de forma lenta. ― No me hagas lastimarte… ― Pidió de forma lenta.

Kiriko tragó duro. Pero sacó su shift car. ― ¿Pelearás conmigo? ―

Shinnosuke sobó sus sienes. ― No voy a discutir, te quedarás aquí y esa no es una orden como tu esposo o compañero… es una orden como tu superior que soy ―

Kiriko formó una mueca ante aquella declaración. ― Estás loco si piensas que eso me detendrá ― Se acercó a él. ― Juntos hasta el final ¿No es así? ― Le recordó, con un toque de voz más calmado y dulce.

― Kiriko… ― Musitó de vuelta de la misma forma.

De la nada, un temblor agitó a todos los presentes, todos se sujetaron entre sí. Medic corrió para estar al lado de Heart. Shinnosuke y Kiriko entrelazaron sus manos, esperando que el movimiento terminara. Cuando esto cesó, una enorme explosión invadió el lugar. Todos cayeron al suelo a la par que el techo se derrumbaba de poco a poco. Y una nube de humo impedía la visibilidad.

Gou logró arrastrarse de entre los escombros y acercarse a sus hijos. ― Gerald… Jessica ¿Están bien? ― Pidió de forma entre cortada.

Ambos tosieron y salieron de forma lenta. ― Estamos bien… ―

― Tienes que salir… vayan con los demás a un lugar seguro y… y esperen mi llamado ¿De acuerdo? ―

Ambos asintieron. Gerald se puso de pie y con la ayuda de Kyu y Hayase lograron que el ex capitán Jun también se pusiera de pie. Rinna y Genpachi se ayudaban entre sí.

― ¿Seguro que estarás bien _daddy_? ― Pidió Jessica un tanto temerosa. Rara vez usaba su inglés, de vez en cuando sí se trataba de ser melosa con su padre para conseguir algo a cambio.

Gou llegó hasta ella y juntos se incorporaron. ― Estaré bien princesa… ve con tu hermano y cuídense… Lo harás ¿verdad? ―

Jessica formó un mohín y dejó escapar unas lágrimas y se abrazó a él. ― Por favor no mueras _daddy_ ―

Gou la estrechó contra sí. ― Te lo prometo… ― Se separaron. ― Ahora vete ―

La chica asintió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

― Si quieres quédate con ellos… te necesitan ― Habló Chase posicionándose a su lado.

Gou sonrió de lado. ― Estás loco si crees que te dejaré llevarte toda la gloria ― Dijo burlón, dándole golpecitos al pecho con su dedo.

― Entonces terminemos con esto… ― Dijo el Proto Drive sacando su Signal Bike.

Gou asintió e hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja Tomari, los cuales también ya se habían logrado poner de pie.

― Bueno… creo que no hay más opción ― Susurró Shinnosuke. Miró a su esposa. ― Terminando los diez minutos, te quedarás detrás ¿De acuerdo? ―

Kiriko sonrió de lado. ― Sólo hasta que vuelva a cargar ―

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― No esperaba menos de ti… ― Le musitó. ― ¿Listo Belt-san? ―

― ¡Let's go Shinnosuke! ― Exclamó el cinturón formando una carita de entusiasmo.

Kiriko también se colocó su Drive Driver. Chase y Gou estaban listos con su Mach Driver Honoh.

Un montón de luces inundaron el lugar a la par que el cuarteto insertaba su Shift car y Signal Bike respectivamente.

"Drive Type: Tridoron"

"Drive Type: Speed"

"Mach"

"Chaser"

Los cuatro estaban listos para salir y hacer frente a la amenaza.

― Nosotros iremos con ustedes ― Declaró Heart ya transformado en su forma Roidmude, seguido de Medic.

― ¿Prometes no matarme en medio de la batalla? ―

― Ya lo veremos Tomari Shinnosuke… ― Comentó con algo de ironía.

― Entonces andando ―

Roidmudes y Riders estaban listos. Al salir pudieron ver la enorme cantidad de seres que se les venían encima. Sin perder más tiempo empezaron a corresponder los ataques. Iban a defender a toda costa lo último que les quedaba de su hogar.

Y eso ya era un hecho…

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― Hay que cosas que tenemos que tomar con cuidado Papá ― Informó Shun. Luego de aquel abrazo, ambos volvieron a tomar asiento, pero esta vez uno a lado del otro. ― No todos deben saber el futuro que les espera, mucho menos mamá ―

― Sí, te entiendo… no queremos asustarla o algo así ¿Cierto? ―

― Es más allá de eso… ― Musitó.

Pero Shinnosuke no lo escuchó. ― Eso me recuerda, la niña que viene contigo ―

― ¿Te refieres a Yumiko-chan? ―

― Sí ella… ¿Qué tiene que ver con Heart? ― Shun palideció al instante. ― Estoy seguro que no es coincidencia que de todas las personas en el mundo Heart decidiera aparecerse para salvarla a ella y el hecho de que a ti no te sorprendiera en lo absoluto deja mucho que decir ―

Shun rio tontamente. ― ¡Vaya! Qué eres un buen detective papá Jejeje ― Pero Shinnosuke marcó un ceño fruncido. ― Ok, te diré la verdad ― Aceptó el hijo dejando salir un suspiro. ― Escucha esto no es fácil, hay muchas cosas de por medio… pero por ahora debemos confiar en Heart… te aseguro que está de nuestro lado ―

Yumiko finalmente había salido de la habitación. Y al escuchar aquello se detuvo en el pasillo escuchando atentamente.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Interrogó el Drive.

La chica mordió su labio inferior. Ya que estaba de un lado visible, Shun pudo notar su presencia. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron.

― Shun… ― Articuló, llevándose su mano al pecho.

Él le dio una mirada significativa en respuesta. Y volvió su atención a su padre. ― Sé que hay que confiar en Heart porque… porque es el padre de mi mejor amiga ― Confesó.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos. ― ¿Heart es el padre de Yumiko? ― Repitió.

Shun asintió. ― Y su madre es Medic… ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ― Exclamó en shock. ― ¿Cómo fue posible que ambos…? Ya sabes… ―

― Bueno de eso no tengo idea… pero lo que sé es que es hija de ambos, eso explica el comportamiento de protección hacia ella ―

― ¿Entonces es una roidmude? ―

― No le gusta ese término…dejémoslo en que es especial ―

Shinnosuke asintió un par de veces. ― Ok, lo entiendo… y lamento mi indiscreción. ― Yumiko puedes salir ― Ordenó. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron pero obedeció. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. ― Eso es… sin más secretos ¿Cierto? ―

Yumiko asintió lentamente. ― ¿Me va a destruir señor? ―

Shinnosuke se puso de pie y colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella. ― Claro que no pequeña… confiaré en ti como me lo pide Shun… confiaré en Heart y Medic, por tu bien Yumiko-chan ―

La chica lo miró hacia arriba y sonrió. ― Se lo agradezco mucho ― Hizo una reverencia.

Shinnosuke y Shun se sonrieron mutuamente.

Kiriko salió por el pasillo y observó aquella escena. Una sonrisa se postró en sus labios y se encaminó a la cocina.

Unos momentos después. El trío había retomado su conversación acerca del 2035 y cómo detener a Kenroki y a Gora.

Kiriko ingresó a la sala con una bandeja. ― Aunque hay mucho qué pensar, opino que relajemos nuestra mente unos segundos ¿Qué dicen? ― Los chicos sonrieron. Y Kiriko colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita. ― Sinceramente no me parecía adecuado el café para ustedes así que les preparé chocolate caliente ―

― Se lo agradecemos ― Dijeron unísono, tomando cada uno una taza.

― Tu café Tomari-san ― Dijo entregándole la taza.

Shinnosuke sonrió y la tomó gustoso.― Gracias Kiriko… ―

Kiriko asintió tomó su propia taza y se sentó a lado de Yumiko. ― Parece una situación realmente alarmante ― Tomó un sorbo. ― Quizás debemos volver a la Unidad con Gou y Chase… tecnología del B-Pit servirá de más ayuda ―

― Cierto… esa será nuestra primera parada, hay que idear un plan pronto, antes de que esos dos nos lleven ventaja ―

Shun, Yumiko y Kiriko asintieron con determinación.

Debían darse prisa.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¡Hola mundo! Han pasado un par de meses desde mi última actualización pero ya estoy aquí. Sé que debía haber actualizado primero SDE pero no se preocupen, que pronto será. Por ahora me decidí por éste, ya que falta exactamente un mes para que vea la luz el DVD de la película Surprise Future y quisiera poder terminar mi versión antes de que cambie las cosas por ver la versión original. Espero que haya valido la pena, me tomó un par de días pero logré concluir el capítulo.

Como siempre espero conocer su opinión al respecto, así que no olviden dejarme su review.

En fin hasta la próxima actualización…. Que será muy pronto, ya lo verán lectores.

 **[061215]**

 **GEMITHA0208**


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 6**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Shinnosuke y compañía finalmente se reunieron con los demás en el B-Pit.

― ¡Vaya! Este lugar sigue igual que en el futuro ― Musitó Shun. Yumiko sólo asintió estando de acuerdo con aquella observación.

― Todo el mundo, por favor necesito que escuchen esto ― Pidió Shinnosuke llamando la atención del Capitán, Kyu, Rinna, Genpachiro, Gou y Chase. ― Ellos son Shun y Yumiko, son adolescentes que vienen del futuro y tienen un mensaje importante para nosotros ― Informó sin rodeos.

― ¿Del futuro? ― Repitió Genpachiro sin creerlo. ― Es broma ¿verdad? ¡Vamos Shinnosuke! ¿Seguro que no golpeaste tu cabeza o algo parecido? ―

Kiriko dio un paso al frente. ― No es broma… y mucho menos lo que ellos tienen que decirnos ― Agregó la mujer.

El semblante de los demás se volvió serio. Estaba claro que Kiriko Shijima jamás bromearía y menos en circunstancias de peligro.

― Así que… del futuro ¿Eh? ― Comentó el Capitán acercándose.

Los adolescentes asintieron. ― Sí Señor... del año 2035 para ser exactos ― Respondió Yumiko haciendo una reverencia.

― Veinte años más adelante… parece coincidencia ― Musitó Genpachiro confundido.

Shun agitó su cabeza. ― Seré muy breve… ― Comentó. ― Además que no quisiera que el futuro se estropeé más de lo que de por sí ya está ―

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Exigió Gou empezando a desesperarse.

Shinnosuke les hizo una seña a los adolescentes para que tomaran asiento. Ambos obedecieron. Kiriko y él también se sentaron, los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Chase, que permanecía recargado en una esquina.

― El futuro está en graves problemas por una fuerza de una magnitud que hasta el momento yo desconozco ― Empezó a decir.

― ¿Cómo puede…? ― Intentó decir Kyu.

Yumiko retomó la palabra. ― Fuimos arrojados al portal del tiempo antes de saber más de lo que nos estamos enfrentando ―

―… Pero no sabíamos que nos seguirían… ― Musitó Shun.

― Bueno, eso ya explica un punto, esos seres que salieron de aquel portal vienen por alguno de ustedes o por algo de ustedes… ― Argumentó Chase desde la esquina.

Yumiko y Shun compartieron una mirada. Éste último suspiró y de su bolsillo sacó su shift car. ―… Quizás vienen por Infity ― Concluyó mostrándoselo a todos.

― ¿Tienes un shift car? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ― Cuestionó Rinna con asombro. ― ¿Krim, es obra tuya? ―

El cinturón por primera vez habló. ― No recuerdo nada al respecto Rinna, quizás fue algo que se hizo en el futuro ¿Tú qué piensas? ―

La mecánica meditó y se acercó al shift car y lo tomó en sus manos. ― Es extraño… ― Musitó analizando. ― Dijiste que se llama Infity ¿Cierto? ―

― ¿Qué ocurre Doc? ― Pidió Genpachiro confundido por la actitud de ella.

Ella negó y tragó duro. ― Es difícil explicarlo… pero a veces realizo caminatas rutinarias para investigación o para despejar mi mente ― Empezó a decir atrayendo la atención de los demás. ―… Un día no recuerdo por qué, pero terminé en la zona montañosa de la Ciudad, quise ir a investigar sólo para descartar lo que hubiese ahí, como flora y fauna ―

― ¿Pero…? ― Hizo la pauta Kyu.

Rinna suspiró. ―… Había algo más ― Confesó sin más rodeos. ― Un extraño mineral de color azul, al principio creí que con la descomposición de cientos de años era un depósito de algo simplemente natural, pero aun así extraje una muestra ― Caminó lejos de una pequeña repisa extrajo un tubo de ensayo tapado que contenía la sustancia descrita. ― Lo analicé pero no mostraba alguna actividad, fue por ello que lo dejé de lado ― Les mostró aquel tubito a todos. ―… dada esa misteriosidad decidí nombrarlo mineral Infinity ―

Los ojos de los adolescentes se ampliaron. ― ¡Bingo! ― Exclamó Shun tomando aquella sustancia para observarla mejor.

― ¿Qué ocurre Shun? ― Pidió Gou rascando su cabeza.

Yumiko respondió. ― Ese es el mineral del que está hecho el Shift Car de Shun ― El objeto mencionado hizo un ruido de clackson y dio un salto pasando a las manos de ella. ― Ahora sabemos que esto es lo que busca el tal Kenroki ― Dedujo acariciando el carrito.

― ¿Infity? ¿Enserio? ― Repitió Genpachiro. ― ¿No se te ocurrió otro nombre más original muchacho? ―

Shun se avergonzó. ― ¡Tenía 15 años! ― Excusó. Viajando a cuando en su cumpleaños número quince le regalaron su propio Shift Car, había pasado por mucho para que sus padres accedieran a darle el permiso, en especial su madre.

― Aunque una mejor pregunta sería… ¿qué es lo que hace su pequeño amigo? ― Pidió el Capitán señalando el objeto.

― Ni nosotros mismos sabemos ― Confesó el chico Tomari. ― Hace muy poco el tiempo que lo he utilizado, no sé de qué le podría servir a esos monstruos ― Argumentó devolviendo la sustancia a la mecánica.

― Eso es un grave problema… ― Musitó Rinna.

― De hecho, no tanto ― Habló Shinnosuke captando la atención de todos.

Kiriko lo miró. ― ¿Tienes una idea en mente Tomari-san? ―

Él asintió. ― Sólo queda una cosa por hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí a averiguar qué es lo que hace ¿Cierto?― Los demás asintieron. ―… Yo digo que volvamos a esas montañas y explotemos todo ese mineral, tenerlo en nuestras manos antes que ese par nos dará la ventaja que necesitamos ― Luego miró a su hijo. ― Ese era el plan ¿No es así? Dejar a nuestra custodia el mineral Infinity ―

― Cierto ― Respondió el chico, recordando las indicaciones de la Rinna-san del 2035. ― ¿Entonces sólo vamos por el mineral y listo? ―

Chase se descruzó de brazos y se acercó. ― Me suena a una trampa ― Comentó de forma seria. ―… ¿Qué tal que Kenroki manda la orden de un ataque masivo? ―

Gou resopló. ― Odio coincidir con él ― Comentó señalando la Proto Drive. ― Enserio que odio eso… pero tiene razón, las personas pueden estar en un grave peligro ―

Shinnosuke negó. ― No podemos dividirnos… no sabemos qué encontraremos, hasta donde sabemos las dos cosas pueden ser una trampa ― Argumentó.

Una nueva discusión comenzó entre el equipo Drive. Shun planeaba decir algo al respecto, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

― Bueno… yo iré ― Anunció Kiriko poniéndose de pie.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Pidieron al unísono Shinnosuke, Shun y Gou.

― ¿Por qué su simultáneo "qué"? ― Pidió ella rodando los ojos. ― Estaré bien, además será más fácil si nos dividimos de esta manera ― Argumentó. ― Iré con Rinna-san a esas montañas y extraeremos el mineral antes que Kenroki, así de simple ―

Gou se cruzó de brazos. ― Nee-chan tiene un punto ¿Qué dices Shin-Niisan? ― Interrogó mirando a éste último.

― No sé… ― Musitó pensativo.

― Será más fácil, nosotros nos ocuparemos de distraer a Kenroki y a Gora ― Agregó Chase.

Una mano en el hombro de Shun lo obligó a girar. ― ¿Qué pasa Yumiko-chan? ― Susurró.

― Sí gustas yo puedo ir con ellas, cualquier cosa sabes que podré actuar ― Argumentó, recordándole que su "parte" roidmude podría hacerse cargo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. ― Tú y yo sabemos que Kiriko importa más que nada, prometo no fallarte ― Le susurró mirándolo de forma profunda.

Los ojos de Shun se ampliaron. Por mucho que lo odiara, su amiga tenía la razón. ― Cualquier cosa, te pones en contacto conmigo ¿De acuerdo? ― Declaró entregándole un pequeño chícharo de comunicador.

― Lo haré ― Contestó de vuelta mientras asentía.

Shinnosuke dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. ― De acuerdo, será a tú manera Kiriko ― Accedió finalmente. ― Por favor tengan cuidado ―

― Yo iré con ustedes ― Anunció Yumiko. ― Puedo ser de ayuda, será mejor que quedarme aquí ― Giró y miró a Kyu, Genpachiro y al Capitán. ― Sin ofender ― Musitó.

Kiriko asintió. ― Está bien Yumiko-chan ―

Rinna se acercó con un par de bolsas negras. ― Necesitaremos equipamiento, nos espera un largo viaje chicas ― Declaró pasándoles unas mochilas con provisiones y ropa.

Kiriko y Yumiko tomaron sus respectivas cosas.

― Si la situación se complica, no duden en llamar ¿está claro? ― Volvió a repetir el Drive.

― Lo haremos, confía en mí ―

Shinnosuke asintió confiando en la palabra de su compañera y mejor amiga. ― Por ahora creo que lo indicado es dormir, mañana temprano pondremos en acción el plan ―

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos ocuparon un lugar en el piso del B-Pit. Kiriko se acercó a Shun con unas mantas.

― ¿Ocurre algo detective? ― Pidió el menor tratando de guardar la compostura.

Kiriko le tendió las mantas. ― Sólo te traje mantas extras… para que estés más cómodo, el piso puede ser algo duro y… ―

Shun sonrió y tomó aquellas telas. ― Se lo agradezco mucho ― Musitó haciendo una reverencia. Se giró y empezó a tenderlas para formar una especie de cama. La mujer lo observaba de reojo.

― Debió ser difícil ¿no? ― Murmuró. El chico se volvió y ladeó su cabeza. ―… me refiero a dejar a tu familia de esta forma tan abrupta ― Agregó tratando de no sonar entrometida.

Shun parpadeó un par de veces mientras pensaba. ―… Sí lo fue ― Aceptó. ― Pero… por eso estoy aquí, para lograr el cambio y poder volver a casa ―

Kiriko asintió y sin entender realmente por qué, lo abrazó. ―… Eres muy valiente y fuerte… Shun… ― Elogió en el hombro de él.

― _Mamá…_ ― Pensó. Dudó, pero de forma lenta estrechó la espalda de ella con sus manos. Una sonrisa adornó su cara al sentir aquella sensación de calidez.

Pronto Kiriko deshizo aquel tacto sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. ― Descansa, Shun ― Y con esto se alejó de ahí.

Él la miró alejarse y sólo pudo suspirar, para después recostarse y tratar de descansar.

Mientras tanto, algo alejado.

― Deberías descansar Shinnosuke, mañana espera un día realmente difícil ― Aconsejó Krim.

― No es fácil Belt-san, hay muchas "personas" en juego ― Argumentó el piloto. ― Y la situación de Yumiko aún me tiene confundido… es decir ¿Heart y Medic? ―

― Bueno hay algunas cosas en las que Banno trabajó por sí solo ― Confesó el cinturón. ― Quizás alguno de esos experimentos pudo traer a la vida a esa niña ―

Shinnosuke meditó aquello y asintió. ― Está bien, dejaré de pensar en ello por el momento ― Bostezó. ― Ahora creo que estoy listo para ir a dormir, descansa Belt-san ―

― Buenas noches Shinnosuke ―

El hombre se alejó y revisó a sus amigos, a su familia dormir. Se detuvo y observó que su hijo dormía en una posición bastante extraña. Ahogó una risa y se acercó para acomodar el cuerpo del adolescente bajo las sábanas. Sobó su cabello y se alejó. Pasó por dónde estaba Yumiko y alejó su cabello de su cara. Siguió su camino topándose con su compañera, la observó. Aún se sentía extraño cerca de ella, pero tenía que dejar de lado aquello y concentrarse en la misión. Se agachó y con delicadeza la cubrió con las mantas, ella se revolvió y por un breve instante sus labios se curvearon. Shinnosuke sonrió y se levantó para por fin recostarse en su propia manta.

Finalmente el amanecer llegó. El trío de chicas debían emprender su misión lo antes posible. Shinnosuke y Shun repitieron sus indicaciones de cuidado para sus amigas. Éstas sólo pudieron rodar los ojos ante la magnitud innecesaria de sobre protección. Luego de la despedida, ambas subieron al vehículo de la unidad y se adentraron al bosque.

― Estará bien, se nota que Yumiko es fuerte… ― Calmó Shinnosuke tocando el hombro de su hijo.

― Eso es lo que más preocupa ― Musitó para sí.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

En algún lugar, ocultos en la oscuridad de aquella inmensa ciudad se encontraban Kenroki y Gora, observando los movimientos de sus enemigos.

― ¿Cuál es el plan mi amo? ― Cuestionó Gora algo impaciente.

La sonrisa del mencionado se amplió. ― Qué bien que preguntes, porque hoy será el día del renacer de nuestro mundo ― Anunció.

― Pe-pero… ¿qué pasa con el mineral y el shift car? ― Pidió dudoso.

Kenroki rio. ― ¡Qué estúpido! ―

― Oh… ¿gracias…? ―

― Gora, es muy simple… a estas alturas la Señora Tomari nos ahorrará todo el trabajo de ensuciarnos las manos para extraer el mineral ― Explicó pero eso sólo dejó aún más confundido a su "guardaespaldas".

― ¿Y el shift car? ―

― Vendrá a nosotros dentro de poco… además no hay que olvidar el ingrediente secreto para que todo funcione ― Comentó con orgullo. Luego tronó los dedos. ― ¡Lanza al ejército alternativo! Es momento de divertirnos un rato ―

Gora hizo una reverencia. ― Como ordene mi amo ―

Presionó un botón de una especia de control. Y una luz los cegó por breves instantes, cuando ésta desapareció al menos diez monstruos estaban ahí guardando reverencia.

Kenroki sonrió. ― Perfecto… _No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo_ ― Pensó al hacer una mueca.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Una hora más tarde, las chicas llegaron a las orillas de aquella zona montañosa. Bajaron del vehículo tomando sus cosas. Traían una especia de equipo de alpinismo, cuerdas, cascos, linternas, todo lo necesario para la ocasión.

― Bien, ¿por dónde Rinna-san? ― Preguntó Kiriko.

La aludida revisó su aparato electrónico. ― Hay que seguir ese camino y escalar aquella pendiente… la cueva del mineral está ahí ― Instruyó mientras señalaba hacia arriaba, al menos unos tres metros que debían trepar para llegar a la sustancia.

― Entonces vamos, no hay mucho tiempo ― Anunció Yumiko caminando por delante.

Las otras dos mujeres se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron.

Les llevó aproximadamente otra media hora el escalar aquella "pequeña" pendiente, pero es que se habían retrasado debido al miedo incontrolable de Rinna al colgar del vacío sujetada a una simple cuerda. Intentaron varias posiciones con tal de hacer sentir más cómoda a la mecánica, pero ninguna funcionaba.

― Dime Rinna-san ¿Cómo es que subiste hasta allá tú sola? ― Interrogó Kiriko empezando a perder la paciencia.

La mayor juntó sus dedos índices de forma apenada. ― Lo siento ¿sí?... No recordaba la pendiente tan empinada ― Excusó.

Yumiko resopló. ― Tengo una idea, me colocaré al frente, Rinna-san en medio y Kiriko-san al final, así ambas la protegeremos ¿Le parece? ―

La mecánica dudó, pero al final terminó por aceptar. Y así fue como las tres lograron subir hasta aquella cueva.

― ¡Pff! Eso fue innecesario ― Musitó Yumiko secándose el sudor.

Las tres se quitaron el equipo y se prepararon para ingresar a la cueva y completar el trabajo. De pronto un golpe de aire seguido de una risa malvada las alertó y las puso en guardia, bueno al menos Kiriko y Yumiko.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Pidió Rinna aferrándose a su maletín.

― Esto no me huele nada bien ― Declaró Kiriko entrecerrando los ojos.

Un ser de aspecto malvado y grande se postró frente a ellas. Las "detectives" retrocedieron sin abandonar su pose de pelea.

― ¿Un Mutther? ― Musitó Yumiko. ― ¿Cómo puede ser…? ―

El aludido no dejaba de reír por lo bajo y de acercarse con lentitud a ellas.

Kiriko bajó la mirada pensando. Hizo sus manos puños y se giró hacia las otras femeninas.

― ¡Rinna-san, Yumiko-chan, entren a la cueva ahora! ― Gritó Kiriko viendo las posibilidades de enfrentarse a aquel ser que había parecido de la nada. ― Encuentren el mineral, yo lo distraeré… ―

― ¡Pe-Pero Kiriko-chan! ― Pidió Rinna con preocupación.

Kiriko se giró. ― ¡Sólo háganlo! ―

La mecánica finalmente asintió de forma temerosa. ― Está bien… ― Tomó el maletín del equipo científico y se acercó a la adolescente. ― Yumiko-chan… ven tenemos que entrar, dejemos a Kiriko actuar ― Comentó tomando el brazo de la menor y tirando de ella para ponerla a salvo.

Al principio Yumiko se resistió. ― _Maestra…_ ― Pensó. Al final se dejó tirar por la mecánica. Ambas ingresaron a aquella cueva.

Viéndolas a salvo Kiriko se puso en posición de combate. ― _Lo siento Tomari-san… pero debo hacerme cargo_ ― Pensó ella. Recordando cómo su compañero odia el hecho de que ella siempre se arriesga sin consideración alguna.

El monstruo finalmente llegó frente a ella. Era realmente inmenso, por lo menos le doblaba la altura. Kiriko no retrocedió.

― _Súper zapatos no me fallen ahora…_ ― Pidió en su mente. Si lograba unos golpes perfectos, el ser caería por el acantilado dándole el tiempo para concretar la misión.

― Este es tu fin humana… ― Sentenció con aquella escalofriante voz de ultratumba.

Kiriko tragó duro, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza y se preparó para dar la mejor patada hasta el momento. Retrocedió un poco tratando de ganar algo de velocidad, cuando el monstruo estaba más cerca se acercó dio un salto y pateó. Pero el ser usó su ante brazo para bloquearla, claro que sin soltar un quejido ya que ese golpe ciertamente lo había dañado. Kiriko cayó al suelo sobre sus pies haciendo una mueca, la fuerza del ataque retumbaba por toda su pierna, discretamente la sobó, esperando que ésta no estuviera rota, de lo contrario estaría muerta.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienes? ― Cuestionó el ser de forma burlona luego de alejar su brazo de su cara.

Ella retrocedió de nuevo. ― A penas estoy calentando ― Anunció incorporándose.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Vamos Yumiko-chan debemos darnos prisa y encontrar el mineral ― Comentó Rinna en un susurro mientras guiaba la expedición con una linterna.

La aludida venía un par de pasos más atrás. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su maestra, sabía que era muy fuerte, pero se lo había prometido a su mejor amigo. Le había prometido cuidar de su futura madre para así asegurar su supervivencia ― ¿Y si mejor cuido la entrada? ― Opinó dudosa. ― La detective podría requerir apoyo y… ―

Rinna se giró. ― Sé que estás preocupada, pero sólo estorbaremos ― Declaró volviendo su vista al camino. ― Además mientras más pronto encontremos el mineral, pronto podremos volver al B-Pit ―

La chica bajó la mirada. Un par de segundos después asintió. ― Está bien Rinna-san ― Apresuró su paso para alcanzarla. Ajustó el casco rojo de minero que traía. ― ¿Sabes exactamente a dónde hay que ir? ― Se atrevió a cuestionar.

La mecánica sonrió. ― Claro, con este aparato logré capturar las coordenadas exactas que me daba la computadora del B-Pit ― Le mostró aquel electrónico tipo celular. ― Además que ya he estado aquí… tal parece que no ha cambiado mucho ― Murmuró acomodando su rosado casco.

Yumiko entrecerró los ojos. ― No puedo ni imaginarme lo que estarías haciendo en este lugar ― Murmuró viendo que el sitio era bastante terrorífico.

―… Fuera del B-Pit y los arreglos que me piden Krim y el profesor Harley, a veces salgo a despejar mi mente y una vez me crucé por aquí y bueno… cómo mente curiosa tenía que investigar ― Explicó con simpleza.

― Ya veo… ― Asintió la joven comprendiendo aquellas palabras.

Las dos siguieron el camino que a cada paso se volvía más estrecho. Ambas tuvieron que pegarse literalmente a la pared del costado si no querían caer al oscuro vacío que tenían al lado izquierdo.

― ¿Lo recordabas así? ― Pidió la chica empezando a sentir miedo.

La mecánica negó. ― La verdad no… hay que tener mucho cuidado ― Advirtió. Un pequeño pitido captó su atención hacia el aparato que traía en la mano. ―… Parece que ya estamos cerca, hay que darnos prisa Yumiko-chan ―

― Ok… te sigo ―

Unos cuantos pasos más, los pitidos del aparato se volvieron más fuertes y repetitivos; la señal era clara, ya estaban en el punto exacto.

― Por fin llegamos ― Suspiró Rinna se agachó y abrió el maletín. ― Sólo hay que desenterrarlo y guardarlo en este frasco ― Instruyó. Sacó una pequeña pala, la cual al presionarle un botón ésta se hizo más grande.

― Impresionante ― Elogió la menor.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ― Luego le pasó el frasco. ― Utilizaré una jeringa para extraerlo, debido a la época del año debe encontrarse en estado entre viscoso y líquido, y no quisiera que se mezclara con la tierra del lugar ― Yumiko comprendió aquello y se agachó con el frasco. Rinna empezó a cavar un par de metros. Cuando ya podía notar la sustancia se detuvo y también se agachó tomando la jeringa. ― Hay que tener cuidado con ello… ― Musitó empezando a extraer de poco aquella sustancia azulada ― No sabía que fuera demasiada… de haberlo sabido me la hubiera llevado toda la primera vez que vine ―

Yumiko tapó al menos cinco frascos de esos. ―… Bueno es una lástima que fuera descubierto veinte años en el futuro, de no ser por eso no estaríamos aquí ―

― Es un buen punto ― Ambas guardaron el equipo, sellaron aquellos frascos y los metieron al maletín. Un estruendoso ruido y movimiento del suelo las agitó y asustó.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pidió la menor sujetando a su igual por el brazo.

― Estoy bien… pero algo me dice que las cosas afuera no están de lo mejor ― Dedujo con temor. ― Hay que salir de aquí Yumiko-chan ―

Y apoyadas la una con la otra empezaron su camino de regreso hacia la salida.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kiriko ya no soportaba el dolor en sus piernas. Varios ataque y siempre el mismo resultado, tal parece que fuerza no era suficiente. Respiraba de forma agitada mientras el monstruo no dejaba de reír ante la vulnerabilidad de la humana.

― _Espero que se den prisa, estoy a punto de desfallecer_ ― Pensó pasando su manos por su frente para secar el sudor.

― ¿Así que tú eres la única línea de defensa? ¡Qué patético! ― Se mofó señalándola y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, observándola con esa sonrisa torcida.

Cansado de jugar el ser lanzó un par de ataques de color verdosos. Los ojos de Kiriko se ampliaron, se lanzó al lado opuesto intentando no ser golpeada por ellos. Una nube de polvo le imposibilitó la visibilidad, tosió con fuerza tratando de incorporarse. Otro ataque más le golpeó la pierna dejándola en el suelo, dio un leve grito de dolor. Al despejarse el humo, observó cómo peligrosamente el sujeto se acercaba a ella. Se arrastró en un intento por alejarse. Pero sólo provocó que la sonrisa del maligno se ampliara.

― _Lo siento Tomari-san…_ ― Pensó al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza esperando su final.

Pero el ataque final jamás llegó. Dudosa Kiriko abrió los ojos topándose con un cuerpo monstruoso pero más pequeño que el enemigo, que la había cubierto del ataque. ― Pero… ¿qué…? ― Musitó sorprendida.

― ¿Se encuentra bien detective? ―

Entornó los ojos. ― ¿Yumiko-chan? ―

La aludida asintió. ― ¡Rinna-san, por favor aléjala de aquí! ― Ordenó.

La mecánica asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia su amiga y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. ― Vamos Kiriko-chan hay que salir de aquí ―

― Rinna-san ¿Cómo…? ―

― Estoy igual de confundida, pero vamos hay que irnos ―

Con la ayuda de la otra Kiriko se puso de pie y cojeando salió lo más rápido posible de aquel campo de batalla, ocultándose tras una roca gigante. Viéndolas lejos Yumiko se enfocó en el otro monstruo frente suyo. Sonrió para sus adentros. ― ¿Crees que sólo puedo curar? ― Soltó una carcajada. ― Mi padre es el roidmude 002… hay más poder dentro de mí de lo que piensas amigo ― Declaró con altanería. Juntó sus manos en equis sobre su pecho, dio un grito prolongado a medida que una luz de color blanco la rodeaba, el Mutther empezó a retroceder. Yumiko bajó sus brazos con lentitud expulsando aquella luz de su ser dándole en el pecho al enemigo mandándolo a volar hasta al acantilado, estando ahí contuvo su poder hasta que lo hizo explotar.

Viéndose victoriosa, Yumiko se dejó caer abandonando su forma roidmude. ― Aún necesito practicar… ― Se dijo con cansancio.

― ¡Yumiko-chan! ¿Estás bien? ― Pidieron Kiriko y Rinna al salir del escondite.

La chica sonrió de forma torpe y alzó su pulgar. ― Todo bien… ― Ella se acercaron para verificar su cuerpo. ― Sólo lamento el que me hayan visto así ― Soltó un quejido. ― No era mi intención asustarlas ― Musitó.

― ¿Eres una roidmude? ― Cuestionó Rinna de forma vacilante.

Ella suspiró. ― Lo soy… ― Negó. ― Sé que debí decírselos antes pero yo… ―

Kiriko le tendió la mano. Dudosa Yumiko la miró antes de darle la suya. Ya incorporada ambas compartieron una mirada. ― Me salvaste la vida… No es la primera vez que un roidmude lo hace pero… ― Negó abandonando sus recuerdos sobre Chase. ― Te lo agradezco mucho, Yumiko-chan… lo digo enserio ―

Ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia. ― Sus palabras significan mucho ―

El trío de mujeres se sonrió. La misión había sido cumplida con éxito y sin muchos contratiempos.

― _¡Yumiko-chan, responde! ¿Estás ahí? ―_

La mencionada tocó su oído. ― Sí Shun aquí estoy… completamos la misión, el mineral es nuestro ―

― _¡Vaya eso es genial! ― Exclamó. Y luego se puso serio. ― Pero estamos teniendo problemas, Kenroki y Gora han desatado un grupo de monstruos, tienen que volver ―_

Eso preocupó a las tres. ― De acuerdo estaremos allá pronto, ¡resistan!

― _¡Lo haremos! Y por favor… tengan cuidado ―_

La comunicación se cortó.

― Bien parece que es momento de volver ― Anunció Kiriko. Las otras dos asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Chaser, Mach, Infinity, Drive… cuatro Kamen Riders estaban cómo la única línea de defensa de la ciudad. La noticia se corrió por montones, varias personas lograron ponerse a salvo, otras no tanto y eran presas del miedo que plantaban aquellos seres salidos de la nada. De vez en cuando se turnaban, mientras Mach y Chaser protegían a los civiles, Padre e Hijo peleaban hombro a hombro para derrotar al enemigo.

― Tal parece que Kenroki no se hizo esperar ― Comentó Shinnosuke bajo el traje.

Shun se colocó a su lado. ― Es extraño… creí que los Mutthers apenas renacerían, esto no tiene sentido ―

― Quizás tenía un plan B ― Opinó Krim.

― Fueron algo lentos ¿No es así? ― Interrogó con ironía una escalofriante voz.

Los cuatro Riders dejaron de combatir y alzaron la mirada.

― Kenroki… Gora… ― Musitó Shun. ― ¿De qué están hablando? ― Exigió.

― ¡Shun! ― Exclamó Yumiko al llegar a escena.

Volvieron la mirada en dirección a las femeninas del equipo. Éstas eran rehenes de tres monstruos quienes las sostenían con fuerza.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke molesto por aquella escena.

― Lo siento Tomari-san… nos emboscaron cuando veníamos de regreso ― Respondió Kiriko con desánimo.

― ¿Creyeron que el amo no tenía ojos en todos lados? ― Se burló Gora. Y de un salto llegó hasta donde Rinna y le quitó el maletín con fuerza.

― ¡Oye! ― Exigió la mecánica cuando le arrebató el maletín.

Gora le dio un golpe en la frente que la dejó inconsciente. ― Molesta y gritona mujer ―

― ¡Rinna-san! ― Exclamaron los presentes.

― Aléjala de aquí ― Ordenó el segundo al mando. El otro ser, arrastró a la mecánica lejos.

Kiriko empezó a forcejear. ― ¡No ganarán tan fácilmente! ―

Gora sonrió y de otro salto llegó hasta su amo y le entregó el mineral.

― De hecho, debo agradecer su cooperación Señorita Shijima, se le será reconocido en el futuro ― Argumentó Kenroki. Luego miró a Yumiko.― Por cierto, para ti pequeña tengo una sorpresa especial ¿Has oído hablar del plan R de roidmude? ― Extendió su mano hacia atrás para darle el pase a alguien más. Yumiko se veía confundida. ― Sin duda creo que lo reconocerás… ―

― Heart… ― Musitó Shinnosuke con confusión.

Los ojos de Yumiko se llenaron de lágrimas. ― Otou-san ― Susurró no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

― ¿Qué tal una reunión familiar? ― Anunció Kenroki.

Yumiko fue liberada y avanzó un par de pasos. Los ojos de Heart tenían un tono peculiar a la par que se acercaba a la chica. Shinnosuke fue el único que notó esto.

― Algo no está bien ― Susurró.

Shun lo miró. ― ¿De qué hablas papá? ―

Del otro lado, Kiriko aprovechó y pateó a su captor para liberarse. Notando esto Gou le disparó al ser para eliminarlo. Su hermana mayor le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a la par que corría para alejarse un poco y observar, sólo en caso de que tuviera que intervenir. El Mach volvió a pelear junto a Chase, para limpiar el terreno en lo que el asunto "de la charla" terminaba.

― Otou-san… ― Volvió a decir la chica ya más cerca del roidmude.

Heart sonrió de lado y a una gran velocidad se acercó y capturó el cuello de la chica elevándola un poco del suelo. Yumiko intentó quitárselo de encima, pero su fuerza era impresionante.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pidió casi perdiendo el aire. ― _Algo le hizo Kenroki a mi padre_ ― Dedujo al notar aquella mirada vacía.

― ¿Pensaron que no traería amigos? El veneno que formulé es más fuerte que la voluntad del roidmude 002 ― Explicó Kenroki con malicia.

― _¿Veneno? ¿Pero cómo puedo traerlo de vuelta?_ ― La chica gritó con fuerza al sentir que las garras de su padre se clavaban más y más en su cuello.

― ¡Yumiko-chan! ― Exclamó Shun preparado para acercarse y atacar a Heart para que soltara a su amiga.

― ¡Shun, no! ― Pidió ella de forma débil debido al estrangulamiento.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. ― Pero… ― Murmuró bajo el traje.

Ella intensificó su mirada hacia su compañero. En ella le pedía compasión por su padre, él no era así, era el veneno lo que convirtió en ese monstruo. Shun empezó a retroceder conforme bajaba la guardia.

Yumiko miró a su padre. Intentó encontrar la manera de hacerlo reaccionar. ― Heart usted no es así, tiene que reaccionar ¿qué hay de los roidmudes? ― Cuestionó de la misma forma débil. ― Jamás se ha dejado gobernar por alguien ¿por qué empezar a ahora? ― Argumentó.

― No me conoces maldita roidmude ― Respondió de forma frívola.

Los ojos de Yumiko se ampliaron. ― ¿Cómo…? ―

Gora soltó una carcajada y se acercó nuevamente. ― ¿Creíste que no lo descubriríamos? ― Interrogó viendo aquella escena.

Kenroki también se acercó. ― Si los roidmudes son una decepción y aberración absoluta, tú… una cría de ellos… eres lo más bajo que jamás pudiese existir ―

Esas palabras entristecieron por completo a la joven. Incluso Heart ya no aplicaba demasiada fuerza puesto que ésta ya no se resistía.

― ¡Yumiko–chan no los escuches! ― Gritó Shun. Desesperado intentó acercarse para intervenir, esto ya había sido suficiente, tenía que detenerlo.

― ¿A dónde vas muchachito? ― Pidió una voz con burla interponiéndose en su camino.

― Brain… ― Masculló Shun. Recordaba que en el futuro, Yumiko solía contarle de aquel al que sus padres habían denominado su mejor amigo. El _tío Brain_ , le decía ella. Pero este no era el caso. Volvió sus manos puños. ― _Supongo que también fue envenenado_ ¡Quítate de mi camino! ― Exigió.

El roidmude soltó una risita burlona. ― No lo creo pequeño… será mejor que tú retrocedas y dejes que el trabajo se termine ― Anunció.

Shinnosuke finalmente se colocó a lado de su hijo. ― ¿El trabajo termine? ― Repitió bajo el traje. ― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―

Kenroki sonrió. ― De un ritual muy simple… ― Respondió. Dicho esto se acercó a Yumiko que seguía presa en la garras de Heart. ―… Gracias por tu colaboración roidmude 002 ― Sus garras llegaron al rostro de la menor, la cual seguía absorta de todo a su alrededor.

― ¡Aléjate de ella! ― Exigió Shun.

Pero Kenroki no obedeció. ―… y gracias a ti Yumiko Matsune… por ayudarme a reencarnar a mi gente ― Con esto, el ser tocó el pecho de ella y estiró la mano extrayendo una especie de humo azulado. La chica dio un grito ahogado de dolor al sentir aquella extraña sensación.

― ¡Yumiko-chan! ― Exclamó Shun. ― ¡Suficiente! ― Corrió y atacó a Brain alejándolo de su camino. Para así poder salvar a su mejor amiga.

― ¡Shun! ― Pidió Shinnosuke corriendo tras él, pero Brain le bloqueó el paso. El Drive maldijo y se dispuso a pelear contra el roidmude de lentes, para ganarle tiempo a su hijo.

A gran velocidad el hijo del Kamen Rider Drive golpeó a Gora y a Kenroki para alejarlos.

― Perdóname Yumiko-chan ― Musitó. Y le plantó una fuerte bofetada a Heart para que éste finalmente soltara a la chica. En situaciones normales Heart no se hubiera inmutado, pero el sedante del veneno lo había vuelto un tanto torpe y desequilibrado. Cayó al suelo un par de metros lejos. Yumiko fue liberada y cayó de rodillas, Shun no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

― Yumiko-chan ¿estás bien? ― Cuestionó preocupado. La chica seguía en estado de shock. ― ¡Yumiko! ¿Qué…? ―

La chica finalmente alzó sus palmas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se ponían vidriosos. ― Mis poderes… Shun, ya no… ya no puedo curar… mis poderes se han ido ― Confesó.

― ¡¿Qué!? ― Pidió el chico sumamente confundido.

Por su parte, Kenroki no fue dañado en lo absoluto, pero se retiró para poder disfrutar del espectáculo mientras se preparaba para concretar su plan. ― Gora, termina el trabajo ¿quieres? Esto ya está llevando mucho ―

Recién incorporado Gora emitió un quejido. ― Cómo ordene amo ― Respondió con pesadez.

― Parece que el veneno te volvió más fuerte Brain ― Comentó Shinnosuke de forma entre cortada. Le estaba llevando mucho el derrotar al roidmude.

El roidmude rio.― O tú te volviste más débil Kamen Rider ― Se mofó.

― ¿Belt-san? ― Pidió Shinnosuke mirando hacia el cinturón.

― Creo que es momento de encender todos los motores Shinnosuke ― Opinó.

El mencionado asintió. Le dio una patada a Brain alejándolo un poco para poder sacar el Shift car, tal parece que Formula ya no era suficiente.

"Fire All Engines"

Un montón de luces inundaron aquel lugar.

― ¡Henshin! ―

"Drive Type: Tridoron"

― Ahora sí, esto va enserio ― Declaró Shinnosuke al terminar la transformación. Brain retrocedió.

― ¡Oh, mira atacarán al mocoso! ― Exclamó preso del miedo.

― ¿Eh? ― Pidió el Drive girando hacia aquella escena. Gora se acercaba peligrosamente a su mini "yo". ― ¡Shun, cuidado! ― Gritó.

Pero su primogénito estaba tan concentrado en su amiga que jamás notó la presencia del ser monstruoso.

― El shift car del infinito es nuestro ― Declaró antes de atacar al chico por la espalda.

Shun fue arrojado al menos dos metros lejos, arrastrando el piso consigo y perdiendo su transformación. Infity quedó lejos del alcance de su "piloto". El joven sólo podía retorcerse de dolor ante el ataque recibido.

Yumiko seguía sumida en su mundo que jamás se percató de la situación. Notando esto, Kiriko intervino y llegó junto a la chica para sacarla de aquel campo de batalla.

― Ven conmigo Yumiko-chan ― Pidió en un susurro ayudándola a ponerse de pie y llevándosela lejos. Absorta sólo le quedó obedecer.

El joven Tomari empezó a arrastrarse para tratar de alcanzar el Shift car. ― No… no puedo rendirme tan fácil… se… ― Tosió y soltó un quejido. ― Se lo prometí a mis padres… ― Ya estaba a escasos centímetros del Infity, pero de pronto su manos fue pisada. Dio un grito de dolor y alzó la mirada con pesadez.

― Así son las cosas escurridizo mocoso ― Dijo Gora mostrando una sonrisa de lado. Se agachó para poder tomar el shift car. ― Se terminó… ― Concluyó pateándole la cara.

Debido al golpe Shun escupió sangre. Estiró su mano. ― ¡No! ― Exclamó débilmente.

Gora sólo siguió su camino hasta su amo Kenroki. Se hincó y le postró el pequeño carrito. ― Mi amo… ― Musitó guardándole reverencia.

Kenroki tomó el objeto en sus manos. ― Finalmente… después de veinte años el ingrediente faltante está en mis manos ― Contempló con orgullo aquel pequeño carro. Luego lo acercó a aquel humo azulado que extrajo del cuerpo de Yumiko y los fusionó. Un par de movimientos de sus manos y arrojó una especie de energía rojiza. ― ¡Por fin mi gente renacerá! ― Exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Shinnosuke intentó acercarse para evitar el desastre. ― ¡No tan rápido! ― Aseguró con fuerza. ― ¡No te dejaré ganar Kenroki! ―

Pero el mencionado rio de manera desquiciada. ― ¿De verdad crees tener oportunidad? ― Interrogó irónico. ― ¿Qué tal si tú eres el primero en probar mi gran poder? ―

Un enorme portal se abrió y con ello una serie de vientos huracanados invadieron el terreno. Gora y Kenroki reían de forma malvada. Shinnosuke intentaba no retroceder, lo mismo ocurría con Chase y Gou. Kiriko se aferró a una construcción sosteniendo con fuerza a Yumiko. Brain se ocultó tras un montículo de tierra. El cuerpo de Heart fue arrastrado un poco más lejos.

De pronto el poder de aquel portal se volvió más fuerte. Todos fueron arrastrados más lejos de dónde estaban. Shinnosuke se agachó pero se mantuvo firme, observando atento el hecho que estaba aconteciendo. Un montón de seres monstruosos y realmente aterradores empezaron a salir por aquel vórtice, algunos de ellos volaban y emprendieron su camino hacia la ciudad. Otros que andaban de pie corrieron y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso. Otros cuantos se quedaron ahí viendo con desprecio a aquellos otros seres que estaban en su camino.

Chase y Gou se pusieron de pie y se prepararon para lo que fuera.

Shinnosuke planeaba ayudarlos cuando una luz de color rojo golpeó su pecho mandándolo a volar al menos dos metros para después caer al suelo duro; perdiendo así su transformación y dando un grito de dolor. Aquel ataque le había dejado una herida sangrante en su costado y su brazo también estaba herido. Intentó incorporarse, pero volvió a caer por el fuerte dolor.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Exclamó Kiriko viendo aquella escena.

Kenroki rio con satisfacción. ― Te dije que tú serías el primero en probar mi nuevo poder, Tomari Shinnosuke ― Declaró. Alzó sus manos. ― Queridos hermanos Mutthers… ¡conviertan éste mundo en nuestro! ― Exclamó.

Los demás lo tomaron cómo orden y empezaron a atacar sin razón y hacer estragos. Los Riders Mach y Chaser empezaron a contraatacar.

Era en este momento cuando el equipo Drive se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

Todo el esfuerzo del equipo del futuro por mantenerlo a salvo había sido inútil. Todo lo que se hizo para evitar aquel desastre había fracasado de forma increíble. Kenroki tenía ahora el control, con eso de su lado ya no existiría siquiera un futuro, todo había terminado. Era el fin de todo y de todos.

Yumiko se encontraba en los brazos de Kiriko. Su semblante de sorpresa denotaba aquello que sentía. Negó varias veces mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, Kiriko intentó sostenerla, pero fue inútil.

― Yumiko-chan… ― Musitó la mayor intentando incorporarla.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la roidmude. ― No… no puede ser… todo ha sido mi culpa… el futuro… mis padres…. ― Musitó vagamente. Así cómo su mirada viajaba al cuerpo inconsciente de su padre unos metros más lejos.

Algo más alejado. Frente a ellas, estaba el chico Tomari.

― No… ― Musitó Shun con total tristeza y su mirada también denotaba lo mismo. Cayó de rodillas no pudiendo creer que había fallado.

― ¡Jajaja es tú fin Shun Tomari! ― Exclamó Kenroki preparado para atacarlo con todo lo que tenía.

De lejos, Gou y Chase intentaban quitarse de encima a los Mutthers.

Shinnosuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. ― ¡Shun, corre! ― Exclamó. Pero el dolor en su costado lo obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

Sin embargo, pese a los llamados, el chico estaba congelado en su lugar. Lo que rondaba sus pensamientos era. ― _Te fallé papá… te fallé mamá_ ―

Kenroki lanzó el ataque, su victoria ya estaba cerca y en pocos minutos su mundo completo renacería.

Presa del miedo, Kiriko se alejó de Yumiko y corrió tanto cómo sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar al chico. ― ¡Shun! ― Gritó.

Su llamado se vio interrumpido por un fuerte quejido. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Al notar aquello Shun finalmente reaccionó y su semblante se volvió sorpresivo.

― Mamá… ― Musitó con el poco aire que le quedaba, sin importarle si ella lo había escuchado o no.

Los ojos de Kiriko se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No salían las palabras, el dolor era inmenso. Con mucho pesar bajó la vista a su estómago y colocó su mano en la misma, segundos después la alzó dejando ver que ésta se había llenado de sangre.

El miedo invadió por completo a Shun.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Gritó Shinnosuke con horror al ver aquella desgarradora escena.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¡Hasta aquí! OMG ya estamos llegando a la recta final, ¡qué emoción! *aplaude de forma frenética* Lo siento, Jejeje me emociono demasiado. Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Siendo sincera me siento mal por Yumiko, pero era algo que tenía que atravesar, enfrentar a su Padre y a su identidad roidmude. ¿Qué pasará con Kiriko? ¿De verdad Kenroki habrá ganado? Shinnosuke y Shun deben pensar algo pronto.

Ya falta poco para que el DVD de Surprise Future vea la luz ¡genial! Hay que estar al pendiente, muero de la curiosidad, ha sido mucho tiempo de espera, pero sé que valdrá la pena.

Aprovecho y me gustaría desearles a todos y a cada uno un feliz fin de año 2015 y un próspero año 2016. Que se la pasen increíble en compañía de la familia y amigos. Mi última actualización del año. **[30122015]**

Gracias por su apoyo, espero sigan aquí el año entrante.

Por lo mientras nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 **GEMITHA0208**


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Por un lado, Heart y Medic hacían equipo para derrotar a un grupo de malvados Mutthers para evitar que avanzaran hacia las zonas más pobladas de la ciudad.

Los civiles habían sido evacuados de las calles y los edificios cercanos gracias a los mellizos Shijima y a la Unidad de Delitos Especiales. Hayase se había encargado de contactar a los altos mandos para que prepararan los refugios.

Gou y Chase se unieron para derrotar a los monstruos del lado contrario del que se encontraban sus amigos Roidmudes.

Y finalmente estaba el matrimonio Tomari, al frente combatiendo como los compañeros que eran. La señora Tomari peleaba con gran valentía; cómo si ese traje lo hubiese usado desde siempre. Era realmente increíble. Y su esposo se estaba percatando muy bien de eso.

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Le llamó ella bajo el traje.

El aludido dio un golpe, quitándose a un Mutther de encima. Pues al estar viendo a su mujer se distrajo y un ser aprovechó para atacarlo, pero así como llegó se lo quitó de encima.― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

Ella se acercó a él. ― Hagamos equipo ― Sugirió.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Shinnosuke abandonó el Type Tridoron. Asintió. ― ¡Muy bien, cuento contigo para ir a lo largo de este viaje! ―

― ¡Bien! ―

Ambos se posicionaron lado a lado. Giraron la perilla de su respectivo Drive Driver y después hicieron un movimiento con su shift car.

"¡Ataque Final!"

Las luces del shift brace y el drive driver se interconectaron. El Tridoron apareció empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de los cinco enemigos que tenían rodeados al matrimonio. Impulsaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás sus shift cars.

"Speed!"

"Speed!"

"Speed!"

"Full Throttle!"

El Tridoron tomó más velocidad llegando a elevarse del suelo un par de metros. De forma encontrada la pareja se lanzó hacia aquel torbellino, pisando de aquí allá en repetidas ocasiones y por consiguiente dándoles unas buenas patadas a los enemigos. Cuando ganaron la suficiente velocidad y fuerza, ambos al mismo tiempo se impulsaron y con el traje envuelto en una llama colorida rojiza con blanco dieron el mortal golpe final. Logrando que el pequeño ejército explotara.

Rozando ligeramente el asfalto, la pareja posó victoriosa.

― ¡Debí haber hecho esto hace años! ― Exclamó la mujer asombrada de su buen desempeño. ― Nada mal ¿No crees? ―

― Sí… pero no te emociones ¿quieres? ― Le recriminó su esposo.

Una nueva oleada de Mutthers les hizo borrar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción. Se miraron de reojo antes de correr para hacer frente nuevamente.

Kiriko planeaba dar un gran salto para eliminar a un grupo que se estaba acercando, más sin embargo se detuvo sosteniendo su costado. Cayó al suelo perdiendo así su transformación Rider. El grupo de seres aprovecharon para intentar atacarla.

― ¿Kiriko? ― Llamó su esposo notando aquel cambio. Disparó contra el grupo enemigo antes de que pudieran llegar a ella. Cuando éstos se hicieron cenizas, a gran velocidad se acercó a su mujer. ― ¡Kiriko! ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió nuevamente colocándose en cuclillas para estar más cerca. ― ¿Kiriko? ― Susurró por tercera vez.

La mujer no dejaba de soltar quejidos y de sujetar su costado. ― Shi-Shinnosuke… No… No me siento nada bien… ― Admitió de forma entrecortada.

Eso sólo preocupó a su marido. La estuvo observando todo el tiempo, cuidando su espalda, no había manera de que alguien la hiriera. Esto no tenía sentido. Desesperado bajó la vista. ― ¡Belt-san! ― Llamó.

Los ojos del cinturón brillaron, lanzando una luz rojiza que "escaneaba" de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la Detective. ― Lo siento Shinnosuke… pero no logro encontrar problema alguno ― Anunció haciendo una cara triste. ― ¿Kiriko qué sientes? ― Cuestionó

― Algo sucedió… en el pasado… ― Reveló dando un grito de dolor.

Los ojos de Shinnosuke se ampliaron bajo el traje. Sí eso era cierto y algo le ocurrió a la Kiriko del pasado…la existencia de ésta Kiriko podría estar en graves problemas. Al igual que la vida de su hijo.

― No puede ser… ― Musitó él. Alzó la vista en un intento por encontrar a su cuñado. ― ¡Gou! ― Exclamó, cuando logró encontrarlo.

El mencionado lanzó un par de ataques y corrió hacia su familia. ― ¿Qué sucede Shin-Niisan? ― La escena de su hermana en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor no era la mejor. ― ¿Qué le pasó a Nee-chan? ― Pidió tomando la mano de ella.

― No lo sé ― Respondió el hombre en traje rojo. Se volvió al otro. ― Gou, necesito que me cubras, la llevaré lejos del campo de batalla ―

El castaño alzó su Zenrin Shooter. ― Cuenta conmigo ―

Shinnosuke asintió y tomó a su mujer estilo nupcial y se alejó a gran velocidad de ahí. Notando aquello, algunos monstruos intentaron seguir a la pareja. Pero Gou se interpuso, alzó su mano al frente y movió su dedo índice en negación.

― Tuvieron suerte antes…. ― Se irguió levemente. ― Pero de aquí no van a pasar ― Sentenció preparándose para lo que fuese. Los seres monstruosos se lanzaron al ataque y Gou corrió hacia ellos golpeándolos duro para evitar que pasaran.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Todos los presentes se tensaron ante aquella desgarradora escena. Los ojos de Shinnosuke y Shun se pusieron vidriosos.

Kiriko seguía de pie, con su cuerpo temblando. Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, parpadeando de forma lenta, tratando de grabar en su mente la imagen de joven chico frente a ella. Segundos más tarde no lo soportó más y se desplomó.

― ¡Mamá! ― Exclamó Shun acercándose con agilidad para atraparla.

La mujer no dejaba de temblar en los brazos del menor. ― Shu-Shun… ― Musitó. Intentó llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de él. ― Yo… Lo sien-siento mucho ―

― Por favor no me hagas esto… ― Rogó dejando escapar sus cristalinas lágrimas. ― No de nuevo… por favor ―

― ¡Kiriko! ― Shinnosuke finalmente logró ponerse de pie y tuvo que cojear para llegar a ambos. Ahogando un grito de dolor se dejó caer de rodillas.

― Tomari-san ― Musitó ella tosiendo con fuerza.

Shun alzó su mano para poder acomodar mejor el cuerpo de su madre, Notando que ésta al instante se llenó de sangre. Padre e hijo compartieron una mirada de miedo.

― Belt-san, llama a Doctor ― Exclamó Shinnosuke.

Los ojos de Shun se iluminaron. ― ¡Buena idea papá! Doctor podrá salvar a mamá ―

El cinturón empezó a brillar y a emitir una señal. De inmediato el blanco shift car apareció abriéndose paso entre la multitud y el desastre.

― Tranquila Kiriko, la ayuda viene en camino ― Le susurró Shinnosuke.

La mujer ahora sudaba debido al esfuerzo y al dolor en su estómago. En verdad que era fea aquella herida, había atravesado tejido y no dejaba de sangrar. Con la ayuda del shift car podría adormecerle el dolor para que fuera capaz de resistir más tiempo.

El carrito estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, cuando un rayo de energía rojo lo derribó provocando un pitido en señal de "una herida".

― ¡Oh, no Doctor! ― Exclamó el cinturón ante aquella escena.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamaron ambos Tomari. Alzaron la vista hacia el agresor.

― ¡Upps! Mil disculpas, ¿pensaban ayudar a la Señora Tomari? ― Interrogó sarcástico. Ambos gruñeron por lo bajo. Kenroki disfrutaba al máximo de aquellas miradas de odio y desesperación. ― Bueno, Jejeje de todos modos cualquiera de los tres que eliminara sería una ganancia para mí ― Anunció Kenroki riendo de manera desquiciada para así poder ignorarlos, para él ya no representaban reto alguno.

Los dos Tomari sentían su cuerpo hervir de la ira.

― Entonces… soy yo… ¿No es así? ― Cuestionó Kiriko por lo bajo cambiando el tema, pues sabía que sus esperanzas de sobrevivir ya eran pocas. ―… Soy tu mamá ¿Verdad Shun? ― Dedujo con dolor.

Shun se giró a ella. Cerró sus ojos dejando sus lágrimas caer. ― Sí… lo eres ― Confesó apretando con fuerza la mano de ella.

― Lo siento mucho…― Murmuró también dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Luego alzó la vista de forma lenta. ― Tomari-san yo… ― Pero el fuerte dolor la hizo pegar un grito.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Llamó Shinnosuke alarmado. ― No te esfuerces… tienes que resistir ¿Está bien? ― Tomó su mano junto a la de Shun. ― Sólo no te des por vencida ― Le pidió de forma desesperada.

― Lo… lo… intentaré… ― Respondió ella cerrando los ojos por breves instantes.

― ¡Shinnosuke-kun! ¿Están bien? ― Cuestionó Rinna llegando a escena. Se había recuperado de su desmayo y se acercó a sus amigos. ― ¿Qué le pasó a Kiriko-chan? ― Pidió con preocupación el ver la herida sangrante de ésta.

Shun se soltó del agarre de su madre y volteó en dirección a donde su amiga se encontraba. Soltó un quejido intentando ponerse de pie.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Pidió Shinnosuke ignorando por completo la pregunta de la mecánica.

Hizo una mueca. ― Voy… voy por ayuda ― Aseguró y a pasos pequeños se encaminó hasta su compañera. ― Yumiko-chan… Yumiko, vamos… sé qué me escuchas ― Le llamó tirándose de rodillas junto a ella. Tragó duro pues su cuerpo estaba mal herido. ― Sé que es difícil todo esta situación pero… ―

― Te fallé Shun… les fallé a todos ― Musitó con las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. Sollozó y bajó la mirada. ― Tenías razón… él no es mi padre… no lo es… ― Agregó. Negó varias veces sin dejar de llorar. ― ¡Soy tan estúpida! ― Se recriminó.

El joven Tomari bajó la vista compadeciendo el sufrimiento por el que atravesaba su mejor amiga. Tenía que pensar en algo que la trajera de vuelta en sí. Tragó con fuerza. ― Ponte de pie, Yumiko ― Ordenó de manera dura. Ella sólo sollozó más. ― Vamos a pelear contra Kenroki y su mundo de Mutthers ― Alzó la mirada hacia la nada. ― Yo creo en ti… ― Agregó. ― Sé que puedes ponerte de pie ― Aseguró. Pero la chica no dejaba de llorar. ― ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó Chase? ― Cuestionó. Sin dejar de llorar, la chica trató de escuchar. ―… A pesar de estar del lado oscuro siempre hubo alguien que lo ayudó a salir y encontrar la luz ―

Ella abrió los ojos. ―… La maestra Kiriko… ― Respondió por lo bajo.

El chico se sintió mejor al escucharla hablar. ―… Y no sólo ella, también mi padre, el tío Gou y toda la Unidad de delitos especiales ― Agregó, sintiendo cierta nostalgia. Suspiró y se puso en cuclillas y colocó una mano en el hombro de ella. ― Las familias no son perfectas ― Yumiko ya estaba más tranquila. ― Mi abuelo es Banno… ―

Ante la declaración la chica levantó la vista. ― Shun… ― Musitó.

Él la miró. ― Sé que puedes con esto Yumiko-chan… no sólo eres una roidmude, eres más que eso, eres especial ― Luego de eso, el chico se puso de pie. ― Iré a pelear… ― Declaró dándole la espalda por breves segundos. La miró por sobre su hombro. ― Por favor cuida de mi madre… si algo nos llega a pasar yo… ― Ella le dedicó una mirada de miedo. Él sonrió. ―… Sólo sigue adelante ―

― ¡Shun, espera! ― Exclamó gateando un par de pasos. Y estirando su mano intentando alcanzar a su amigo, pero fue inútil. Sólo pudo llevarse esa misma mano a su pecho. ― Shun… ― Susurró al aire.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Estoy fuera de acción ― Musitó Gora con rabia, buscando desesperado algunos objetivos para poder asesinar. Desafortunadamente, Chase y Gou pasaban por ahí, con el objetivo de llegar a Shinnosuke para que juntos enfrentaran al autor de toda aquella apocalipsis. ― Peor es nada ― Declaró dejando ver su maniática sonrisa. A una velocidad impresionante se lanzó contra los Rider, derribándolos contra el asfalto.

Gou y Chase rodaron al menos unas cuatro veces antes de detenerse. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, ambos emitieron un quejido e intentaron incorporarse. Estaban demasiado cansados, por lo menos no habían perdido su transformación.

Gora aprovechó y caminó hacia ellos. ― ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato Kamen Riders? ― Interrogó en burla.

― Supongo que habrá que quitar los estorbos de en medio ― Comentó Chase ya de pie.

Gou gruñó también ya de pie. ― ¿Tú crees? ― Cuestionó irónico. Luego bajó sus manos hacia su Signal Bike, quizás planeando atacar con lo más que le quedaba. Un golpe al azar que les permitiría huir por ahora. Pero Chase lo interrumpió.

― Será un desperdicio de energía… trabajemos juntos, Gou ― Argumentó, con su característica voz fría.

Por más que odiara que el Proto Zero tuviera la razón, no tenía opción. Estaba a punto de desfallecer, así que por esta ocasión aceptaría su idea.

― Como quieras ― Accedió finalmente.

Ambos prepararon sus mach driver accionándolos varias veces para que éstos emitieran la señal para llamar sus respectivas motocicletas. Gora esperaba tranquilo el golpe.

"¡Ataque final!"

"Mach!"

"Chaser!"

"Full Throttle!"

Se escuchó aquella voz mecanizada, Mach y Chaser empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad. Gora observaba sus movimientos ya no tan confiado de su victoria, era incapaz de seguirles el paso. De la nada las motocicletas de ambos aparecieron como el impulso necesario para la patada combinada final de ambos. Sus pies empezaron a brillar y humear de un color rojo, debido a la fuerza que ejercían aquellos giros. El monstruo no retrocedió, colocó sus brazos al frente formando una equis, con el fin de protegerse de aquel ataque.

Pero antes de siquiera llegar a lastimar al enemigo, otro ataque los distrajo, perdiendo aquel impulso y cayendo cada uno por un lado. Otra cortina de humo se hizo presente.

― ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo estar desperdiciando energía de esta manera! ― Se quejó Gou entre dientes, intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero parecía que su cuerpo no le respondiera y sólo permaneciera pegado al suelo.

Del otro lado, Chase también intentaba ponerse de pie, quedando únicamente de rodillas para poder ganar algo de aire. ― ¡Brain! ― Exclamó duramente al notar tras aquella cortina de humo al roidmude de lentes. ― ¡No seas idiota, él es el enemigo! ― Recriminó aun estando en el suelo.

Como respuesta obtuvo una risita fastidiosa de dicho ser.

Gora, viéndose a salvo volvió a su posición normal. ― Jajaja ¿quién lo diría? Estas sirviendo bien, roidmude 003 ― Se mofó. Luego se volvió a los Riders. ― ¿Listos para el segundo round? ― Interrogó.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La risa desquiciada de Kenroki no dejaba de hacer eco en su mente. Shinnosuke formó sus manos puños. ― Rinna-san, por favor te encargo a Kiriko, debo encargarme de esto ― Declaró pasándole el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera a su amiga.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Pidió ella teniendo cuidado del cuerpo de la otra.

― Voy a ponerle fin a esto… ― Sentenció a la par que se ponía de pie. ― ¿Listo Belt-san? ― Interrogó mirando hacia el cinturón.

― Cuentas conmigo Shinnosuke ― Respondió el cinturón.

Shinnosuke sacó su shift car. ― ¡Henshin! ―

"Drive type: Speed"

― ¿De nuevo te pones de pie? ¡Vaya, qué admirable! ― Se mofó Kenroki observando con diversión cómo su enemigo insistía en darle pelea.

― ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que estás haciendo maldito! ― Sentenció Shinnosuke con furia.

Kenroki sonrió y se aceró al drive. ― Se nota que no entiendes nada, sólo quiero unificar mi nuevo mundo… un mundo sin humanos… un mundo sin roidmudes ― Explicó.

― ¿Sabes? ― Interrogó Shinnosuke. ― Eres la tercer especie que me dice algo así ― Argumentó bajando la mirada. ― Descuida, tú mundo soñado podrás encontrarlo en el infierno ― Finalizó señalándolo.

― ¡No podrás detenerme Tomari Shinnosuke! ― Alzó su mano formando una enorme bola de energía de color negro. ― Está vez llegué a tiempo ― Dicho esto último arremetió contra el Rider lanzándole consecutivas bolas de energía. Como pudo, Shinnosuke intentó esquivarlas, pero una de ellas lo golpeó en un costado derribándolo y perdiendo de nueva cuenta su transformación.

Shinnosuke emitió un quejido tratando de mantenerse consciente. Kenroki sonrió de lado. ― Será mejor que te quedes ahí y disfrutes del espectáculo ― Con esto se alejó caminando hacia la entrada del portal del tiempo.

― A este paso no duraremos mucho más Shinnosuke ― Advirtió Krim con preocupación.

El aludido trataba de ganar aire mientras respiraba de forma agitada. ― No podemos darnos por vencidos Belt-san, debe haber algo que podamos hacer ―

― Enserio siento sonar aguafiestas Shinnosuke, pero Gou y Chase tienen sus propios problemas, más Mutthers siguen llegando, Shun y Yumiko han perdido sus poderes y luego Kiriko… ―

Al oír el último nombre Shinnosuke casi de forma automática se giró en búsqueda de su compañera. Sólo le dio la espalada por un segundo, y ahora está ahí en el suelo luchando por su vida. Se sentía realmente molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?

― ¿Papá? ―

Ante aquel llamado, éste volvió en sí. ― Shun… ― Musitó.

Su hijo se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Interrogó.

― Bueno, sigo vivo ― Le respondió. ― ¿Cómo sigue Yumiko? ― Pidió cambiando de tema.

El chico negó con tristeza. ― Aún está en estado de shock debido a Heart… No sé cómo sacarla de ese agujero ― Respondió cabizbajo.

Shinnosuke suspiró. ― Quizás sólo sea un asunto de familia ― Susurró con cierto desánimo.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ― Interrogó el más joven buscando la mirada de su padre.

El mayor alzó la vista hacia donde Kenroki se encontraba. ―… Tenemos que cerrar ese portal ― Se volvió a su hijo. ― Y hay que recuperar tu Shift Car ―

El chico rascó su nuca. ― Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ― Musitó vacilante.

― En efecto Shun ― Comentó Kenroki volviéndose nuevamente hacia los Tomari. Ambos giraron en su dirección. ― Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me perderé tus cumpleaños de aquí en adelante. Qué triste ¿no? ― Interrogó en tono fingido.

Shun alzó la vista confundido. ― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―

El malvado ser entornó los ojos. ― ¿Creíste que no los tenía vigilados? ― Cuestionó. ― Los observé todo el tiempo… tu cumpleaños número quince fue el comienzo ―

Los ojos de Shun se ensancharon. ― No puede ser… ― Musitó empezando a analizar la situación.

Su padre confundido buscó su mirada. ― ¿Qué ocurre Shun? ―

― Cuando cumplí quince, mamá y tú me permitieron obtener mi propio Drive Driver y Shift Car, Infity ― Explicó mirando de reojo a su padre.

El hombre Tomari empezaba a entender la situación. Kenroki por su parte, sonrió. ― Debo decir que me hiciste las cosas más fácil en ese entonces ―

El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. ― Ya lo tengo ― Musitó. Ajustó el cierre de su chamarra. ― Sabías de las propiedades especiales de Infity ¿No es así? ― Le señaló de forma acusatoria.

― No lo hubiera encontrado de no haber sido por la bocona de la mecánica ― Añadió con tranquilidad. ― ¿Por qué más crees que se llama Infinity? El mineral me permite romper las barreras del Infinito y en el caso del Shift Car me permitió abrir el portal que renacería a toda mi gente, los Mutthers ― Argumentó con un tono orgulloso.

― Entonces era para eso… ― Musitó Shinnosuke. ― Esperaste a que Infity se desarrollara y cuando eso pasó… ―

El malvado amo sonrió de lado. ―… Sin embargo no contaba con las conexiones de Krim Steinbelt y los shift cars, eso volvió más difícil mi infiltración ― Completó señalando al cinturón. ― No has hecho mejor las cosas que Banno, Krim ― Le puntualizó.

El cinturón formó una carita molesta. ― ¿Qué, Banno está envuelto en este caos? ―

― No debería sorprenderte… eran amigos después de todo ¿No es así? ―

― ¡Jamás lo fuimos! ¡Eso terminó hace muchos años! ― Debatió el cinturón con rabia.

Kenroki empezó a reír. Y eso sólo molestó a Shinnosuke, Shun y Krim.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _―_ _Deberás ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora ― Comentó con su atención en el vendaje que realizaba. ―… Con Kenroki libre debemos pensar mejor las cosas, no siempre habrá alguien más para detener el ataque ¿Sabes? ―_

 _Sabiendo a lo que se refería, no tardó en responder. ― ¡En mi padre! ― Exclamó alejando la mano de su amigo y poniéndose de pie._

 _Shun la imitó. ― No, no lo es… es el 2015, él no tiene la menor idea de tu existencia Yumiko, cuando menos lo pienses lo tendrás apuntándote al corazón ―_

 _Las ganas de llorar invadieron a la joven. ―… Justo como tú lo estás haciendo ahora ¿No es así? ― Pidió._

 _―_ _Yumiko… ―_

 _―_ _¡Me salvó! Sé que existe una conexión entre ambos ― Aseguró. Llevó su mano a su pecho. ― Aunque sean diferentes tiempos o mundos… él siempre será mi padre y sé que será incapaz de lastimarme ―_

 _―_ _Por favor entiende… ―_

 **.**

 **.**

 _―_ _¡Yumiko-chan! ― Exclamó Shun preparado para acercarse y atacar a Heart para que soltara a su amiga._

 _―_ _¡Shun, no! ― Pidió ella de forma débil debido al estrangulamiento._

 _El aludido se detuvo en seco. ― Pero… ― Murmuró bajo el traje._

 _Ella intensificó su mirada hacia su compañero. En ella le pedía compasión por su padre, él no era así, era el veneno lo que convirtió en ese monstruo. Shun empezó a retroceder conforme bajaba la guardia._

 _Yumiko miró a su padre. Intentó encontrar la manera de hacerlo reaccionar. ― Heart usted no es así, tiene que reaccionar ¿qué hay de los roidmudes? ― Cuestionó de la misma forma débil. ― Jamás se ha dejado gobernar por alguien ¿por qué empezar a ahora? ― Argumentó._

 _―_ _No me conoces maldita roidmude ― Respondió de forma frívola._

 _Los ojos de Yumiko se ampliaron. ― ¿Cómo…? ―_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kenroki sonrió. ― De un ritual muy simple… ― Respondió. Dicho esto se acercó a Yumiko que seguía presa en la garras de Heart. ―… Gracias por tu colaboración roidmude 002 ― Sus garras llegaron al rostro de la menor, la cual seguía absorta de todo a su alrededor._

 _―_ _¡Aléjate de ella! ― Exigió Shun._

 _Pero Kenroki no obedeció. ―… y gracias a ti Yumiko Matsune… por ayudarme a reencarnar a mi gente ― Con esto, el ser tocó el pecho de ella y estiró la mano extrayendo una especie de humo azulado. La chica dio un grito ahogado de dolor al sentir aquella extraña sensación._

 **.**

 **.**

 _―_ _Yumiko-chan ¿estás bien? ― Cuestionó preocupado. La chica seguía en estado de shock. ― ¡Yumiko! ¿Qué…? ―_

 _La chica finalmente alzó sus palmas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se ponían vidriosos. ― Mis poderes… Shun, ya no… ya no puedo curar… mis poderes se han ido ― Confesó._

 _―_ _¡¿Qué!? ― Pidió el chico sumamente confundido._

 **.**

 **.**

 _―_ _Sí gustas yo puedo ir con ellas, cualquier cosa sabes que podré actuar ― Argumentó, recordándole que su "parte" roidmude podría hacerse cargo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. ― Tú y yo sabemos que Kiriko importa más que nada, prometo no fallarte ― Le susurró mirándolo de forma profunda._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Presa del miedo, Kiriko se alejó de Yumiko y corrió tanto cómo sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar al chico. ― ¡Shun! ― Gritó._

 _Su llamado se vio interrumpido por un fuerte quejido. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Al notar aquello Shun finalmente reaccionó y su semblante se volvió sorpresivo._

 _―_ _Mamá… ― Musitó con el poco aire que le quedaba, sin importarle si ella lo había escuchado o no._

 _Los ojos de Kiriko se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No salían las palabras, el dolor era inmenso. Con mucho pesar bajó la vista a su estómago y colocó su mano en la misma, segundos después la alzó dejando ver que ésta se había llenado de sangre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― ¡Yo lo arruiné! Yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos… si tan sólo… ― Se dijo Yumiko así misma mientras derramaba más lágrimas. Alzó la vista. ― Ahora la maestra Kiriko morirá… aun después de que le prometí a Shun protegerla… ― Y en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras de su compañero.

 _"_ _Yo creo en ti Yumiko"_

― _Por eso no atacó a mi padre… lo hizo por mí_ ― Pensó ya más calmada. Limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza. Y se puso de pie. ― No te voy a fallar de nuevo Shun ― Prometió al aire. Su mirada se intensificó al notar que un grupo de Mutthers se acercaban a la mecánica y a su maestra. Extendió sus brazos en ademán para que su forma roidmude se hiciera presente, corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a las dos mujeres.

Rinna estaba asustada, no tenía idea de cómo defenderse y menos con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiriko de por medio. Se abrazó al cuerpo de su amiga y cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque. Escuchó un quejido, así que abrió los ojos con lentitud llevándose una gran sorpresa. ― ¡Yumiko-chan! ― Exclamó. La miró de arriba abajo. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió con preocupación.

Un poco de humo, debido al impacto del ataque emanaba del cuerpo de la aludida. ― Estoy bien… aún tengo mi cuerpo roidmude debajo ― Respondió abandonando dicha forma. ― Yo me ocuparé de protegerlas hasta que todo esto termine ― Declaró colocándose en pose de pelea.

― ¿Segura que podrás hacer eso? ― Vociferó burlona una tercera voz.

La chica quedó en un pequeño shock. Pero se giró de forma lenta al reconocer aquella voz. ― Okaa-san ― Musitó Yumiko. Se sacudió mentalmente. ― Medic… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ― Interrogó sin bajar la guardia.

― ¿Cómo es que me conoces humana? ― Interrogó la otra de vuelta entornando un poco los ojos.

Yumiko palideció. ― Yo… no sé… mis amigos me lo dijeron ― Excusó ésta de forma torpe.

La sonrisa de Medic se expandió. ― ¿Así que eres amiga del Kamen Rider? ― Pidió empezando a acercarse a la chica de forma lenta.

Yumiko también empezó a retroceder. ― _Ella no me conoce… ella no es mi mamá_ ― Se decía mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de lado sus sentimientos, su maestra estaba muriendo. Tenía que detener a su madre fuese como fuese. ― ¡No avance más! ― Ordenó alzando una de sus manos.

Medic se detuvo observándola fijamente. ― ¿Vas a interferir humana? ― Cuestionó.

Yumiko no se movió. ― No soy humana… soy una roidmude y soy perfectamente capaz de darle pelea ― Aseguró.

Medic sonrió de lado. ― Lástima que no es lo que estoy buscando ― Comentó. ― Sólo hazte a un lado niña ― Ordenó volviendo a avanzar.

La chica se sorprendió tras aquello. Pero los gritos de agonía de Kiriko la ponían peor.

― ¡Kiriko-chan resiste! ― Pedía Rinna sujetándola.

― Cuida de ella Rinna-san ― Pidió la joven roidmude mirándola por encima de su hombro. Para nuevamente volverse a su igual. Abrió ambos brazos, a señal de barrera para la roidmude 009. ― No dejaré que se acerque a ellas ― Sentenció. ― Ya bastante daño he hecho ― Musitó para sí lamentándose.

Medic caminó hasta llegar frente a la niña. No podía evitar el sentirse extraña al estar tan cerca de ella. Algo raro le trasmitía, pero que al mismo tiempo no le molestaba. Alzó su mano, Yumiko pensó que ésta desataría una pelea, más no fue así.

― Sólo quiero salvarla ― Susurró la mayor señalando a la detective que agonizaba.

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron. ― ¿Qué? ― Parpadeó varias veces. Luego volvió a su pose de chica ruda. ― Cómo si fuera a creerle... aléjese ―

Medic se estaba impacientando. ― Yo no estoy bajo el control mental del veneno de Kenroki ― Confesó en un susurro casi audible.

Fue ahí cuando Yumiko se relajó. ― ¿Es… es enserio? ― Repitió vacilante.

La roidmude 009 asintió levemente. ― Sólo quiero salvar a Heart-sama… y a esa humana… es la única manera de obtener venganza ― Declaró.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _―_ _Siempre me arrepentiré de todo lo que le hice a Brain ― Comentó Medic sentada al borde de la cama de su hija._

 _―_ _¿El tío Brain? ― Repitió Yumiko, de en ese entonces 7 años. Mientras se arropaba con las mantas._

 _La mayor sonrió. ― El tío Brain, de no ser por él… no estaríamos aquí Yumiko ― Confesó tranquila. Bajó la mirada. ― No pude salvarlo ― Musitó con tristeza. ― Pero salvé a aquel humano… al Kamen Rider Drive y es por él que humanos y roidmudes seguimos aquí ―_

 _Yumiko sujetó las manos de su madre. ― ¡Eres una heroína! ― Exclamó feliz._

 _―_ _No lo soy… ― Corrigió sonriendo amargamente. ― Simplemente el destino nos ha premiado a Heart-sama y a mí con una segunda oportunidad ― Se giró a su hija y sobó su cabello oscuro rizado. ― Con una linda y pequeña segunda oportunidad, esa eres tú Yumiko ―_

 _―_ _Gracias mamá… ―_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Escapando de aquel recuerdo, Yumiko aún mantenía su vista fija en Medic. ― _¿Podré confiar en ella?_ ― Pensó anonada. ― _¿De verdad quiere salvar a papá y a la maestra Kiriko?_ ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Shinnosuke se había destransformado y se había apartado de la batalla para poder cuidar de su esposa. Acunaba su cuerpo con delicadeza en sus brazos. Mientras ésta respiraba con dificultad.

― Sí… si algo me pasa ―

― ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! ― La cortó con cierta molestia, pero a la vez estaba preocupado. ― Tienes que resistir… ¡debes pensar en Shun, Kiriko! ― Le gritó desesperado.

Ella formó una mueca. ― ¿Crees que no lo hago? ― Tosió con fuerza. ― Estoy pensando en él… por eso no quiero morir ― Debatió, un tanto ofendida. Puesto que claro estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por resistir, más no dependía de ella, tal cual…. Si no que dependía de su "yo" del pasado.

Justo antes de que Shinnosuke planeara responderle algo a su esposa; una explosión captó la atención de ambos.

― Shinnosuke… ― Llamó el cinturón percatándose de que la situación en el campo de batalla se estaba agraviando. Lo necesitaban de aquel lado. Gou, Chase y Heart lo necesitaban.

Apretó sus puños ante la impotencia que sentía. ― Lo sé ― Musitó con molestia.

― Tienes que ir Shinnosuke ― Pronunció su esposa con debilidad.

Él volvió su atención a ella. ― ¡Pero Kiriko tú…! ―

― ¡Olvídate de mí! ― Le dijo con dureza. Y con una gran voluntad se giró para poder mirar la cara de su compañero. Shinnosuke la sujetó de los hombros para ayudarla a mantenerse incorporada. Ella tragó duro. ― En estos momentos… esas personas importan más que nada… importan más que yo ― Informó tratando de entrar en razón al hombre frente suyo. ― Ante todo sigues siendo un Kamen Rider… y debes proteger a toda esta gente ―

El hombre Tomari bajó la vista apretando sus dientes con fuerza. ― ¡No quiero perder a mi familia! ― Exclamó, sintiendo un profundo nudo en su garganta. Negó varias veces mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.― Sí tú mueres… Shun también se irá… me quedaré solo ― Finalmente la encaró. ― ¡No podré soportar algo así! ―

Kiriko finalmente comprendió la posición de su marido. Llevó sus dos manos a la cara de él, y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad. ― Yo también tengo miedo… ― Le susurró sin apartar los ojos de él. ― Pero tenemos que confiar… Shun es tu hijo… lo lleva en la sangre, sé que vencerá ―

― Lo sé, pero aun así yo… ―

Kiriko besó la mejilla de su esposo con suavidad. ― Estaré bien… por favor ve Shinnosuke ― Le pidió esta vez de forma más amable.

El hombre Tomari la abrazó con fuerza. ― Volveré por ti… ― Le susurró. ― Pronto estaremos todos juntos, y abrazaremos a Shun, te lo prometo Kiriko ― Se separó de forma lenta, plantándole un rápido beso en la frente. ― Te amo ―

Ella sonrió. ― También te amo ―

Ambos se dieron un último vistazo. Antes de cambiar de parecer, Shinnosuke corrió hacia el campo de batalla sin mirar atrás, al verlo alejarse, Kiriko se permitió recostarse en aquel frío suelo, esperando que todo pasara.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― Esa mujer morirá ― Declaró Medic de forma seria.

Y Yumiko sólo podía sentirse más y más estresada y agobiada. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ― Es que yo… no sé ― Susurró bajando la vista.

Medic observó sus acciones. ― Todo ha sido idea de Heart-sama ― Confesó.

Al escuchar eso, Yumiko alzó la vista. ― ¿Qué? ―

La roidmude 009 no comprendía el por qué le daba explicaciones a la chiquilla. Si le creía o no, no era en absoluto su problema. Pero se veía en la necesidad de convencerla de la veracidad de sus palabras. ― Él sabía que algo malo ocurría, fue por eso que me protegió… Heart-sama, siempre tan amable ― Sonrió para sus adentros. Su futura hija no le quitaba la vista de encima. De forma inconsciente, empezaba a bajar la guardia.

 **FLASHBACK**

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― _Demandó Brain acomodando sus gafas mientras iba avanzando_ _hacia el ser monstruoso que había aparecido ante ellos._

 _―_ _Yo… mi estimado, soy un amigo… un amigo muy cercano ― Explicó el recién llegado._

 _Ante aquellas palabras, Heart, que estaba algo alejado, entornó los ojos con cierta preocupación y confusión._

 _―_ _¿Sucede algo Heart-sama? ― Cuestionó Medic por lo bajo colocándose a su lado._

 _Él se volvió hacia la chica. ― Medic, necesito que hagas algo por mí ― Comentó con un tono de voz tranquilo._

 _La susodicha torció su cara tratando de comprender la situación. ― Lo que usted quiera Heart-sama ―_

 _El Roidmude se acercó al oído de su igual para poder susurrarle su petición. Cuando las palabras fueron dichas, él se alejó para poder atender al recién llegado. Medic tragó duro, por breves instantes sus ojos se tornaron de un color distinto. Cumplida su misión, actuó lo más natural posible y se acercó a los demás._

 _―_ _Brain ― Llamó Heart. Y el aludido dio un brinco y se acercó a su líder esperando sus indicaciones. ― ¿Quién es nuestro invitado? ― Ordenó saber pero guardando la compostura._

 _El roidmude de lentes se puso nervioso. ― Eso también me gustaría saberlo ― Comentó._

 _―_ _Finalmente los tengo donde quería, Heart y Medic, los creadores de mi ingrediente especial ― Pensó con malicia. "El invitado" tomó la palabra. ― Mil disculpas por mi aparición tan repentina. Ya sabía yo que olvidaba algo, pero aquí estoy ― Comentó con una sonrisa de lado._

 _Heart ladeó la cabeza y avanzó. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―_

 _―_ _Permítame presentarme, Soy Kenroki amo de las criaturas Mutthers ―_

 _Brain empezó a secar su sudor con su pañuelo. Confundido habló. ― ¿Mutthers? ¿Qué son esas cosas? ― Interrogó._

 _―_ _¿Y a qué te refieres con que olvidabas algo? ― Agregó Heart aún no muy convencido._

 _Kenroki sonrió. Sabía que los tres estaban dudando de él y que pronto una pelea se avecinaría. Tendría que darse prisa._

 _―_ _¿Vas a contestar? ― Exigió Heart empezando a impacientarse. Se colocó en posición, listo para volver a su forma roidmude y sacarle las respuestas a esa ser aunque fuera a golpes._

 _El otro ser alzó sus palmas. ― No hay necesidad de volverse agresivos ― Comentó de forma calmada. ― Me di cuenta de su poder durante la batalla contra los Kamen Riders ― Explicó._

 _El roidmude rojo abrió sus ojos aún más. ― Así que eres el sujeto que peleaba contra Tomari Shinnosuke, debí haberlo notado antes ― Se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Kenroki avanzó un paso más. Brain y Medic se prepararon para transformarse a la orden. ― Veo que tenemos un mismo objetivo… eliminar a Tomari Shinnosuke ―_

 _Heart sonrió. ― Te equivocas… Ese es mi objetivo ― Le corrigió acercándose a él haciendo énfasis en aquello último._

 _―_ _Eres un roidmude con honor, ¿fue por eso que salvaste a esa niña? ― Se atrevió a preguntar el ser del futuro._

 _Incluso ahora, Heart se sentía extraño por el cómo actuó en aquella ocasión. Su impulso lo guió a salvar a aquella humana sin importarle que incluso él mismo saliera herido. Bajó la vista, sonriendo ampliamente. ― ¿Y tú decidiste usar a terceros? Suena patético y cobarde ― Hizo una seña con sus manos, y los tres volvieron a su forma monstruosa. Kenroki no se movió. ― ¡Nosotros acabaremos con los humanos! ― Exclamó Heart planeando plantarle un puñetazo, pero Kenroki fue más hábil y lo detuvo._

 _―_ _Creí que podríamos llegar a una acuerdo sano… pero los roidmudes siempre serán inferiores a nosotros ―_

 _―_ _¿Qué? ―_

 _De la nada, los ojos del maligno ser se tornaron de un rojo muy brillante. Los tres roidmudes relajaron sus cuerpos a la vez que sus ojos se volvían del mismo tono._

 _―_ _Eso está mejor, que actúen cómo los títeres que son ― Comentó Kenroki con una sonrisa torcida. ― Roidmude 002, 003 y 009 ¡Ahora me pertenecen! ― Gritó añadiendo una risa frenética._

 _Sin notar, que los ojos de Medic habían cambiado su tono por breves instantes._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego de aquel relato, Yumiko empezaba a entender todo. ― Ya veo… entonces usó sus poderes para evitar que el veneno de Kenroki le afectara ― Comentó. Bajó la vista. ― Eres el plan B de Heart… para así poder salvarlo ― Agregó, perdiendo en su tono de voz la formalidad en sus palabras.

Medic asintió. ― Soy la única que puede… es por ello que me protegió ― Musitó más para sí que para la niña que tenía enfrente.

Yumiko parpadeó un par de veces. ― Bueno eso explica en parte el por qué quieres salvar a Heart, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la detective? ―

― Por difícil que sea de creer… Es una cuestión de honor, el Kamen Rider me salvó una vez, ahora yo saldaré esa cuenta ― Explicó.

Rinna, se mantenía atenta a aquel relato. ― _Entonces… de verdad Medic está de nuestro lado_ ― Pensó, bajando la vista hacia la chica en sus brazos, la cual no dejaba de emitir quejidos con los ojos fuertemente apretados. ― Kiriko-chan… ― Le musitó viéndola de forma afligida.

Madre e hija voltearon en dirección a aquel llamado. Ésta última corrió a lado de su futura maestra. ― Si tan sólo tuviera mis poderes ― Se lamentó sosteniendo la mano de Kiriko.

Medic las observó. ― Les quitaré el peso de encima, regresaré a la normalidad a Brain y a Heart-sama ― Les dio la espalda. ― Volveré… ― Musitó mirándolas por encima de su hombro. Finalmente se alejó.

Yumiko la vio alejarse, y no pudo hacer más que resoplar.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Notando que todos estaban distraídos en lo suyo. Medic aprovechó aquella brecha y se dirigió al roidmude rojo. Lo alejó con cuidado del campo de batalla, tenía que empezar el proceso de recuperación y para ello necesitaba estar concentrada.

― Lo traeré de vuelta, Heart-sama ― Le susurró al momento que colocaba sus manos por sobre la cabeza del mencionado y de éstas expedía una energía de color azulado.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _―_ _¡Heart-sama! ¿Qué le sucedió? ― Cuestionó Medic ligeramente asustada por lo herido que venía el roidmude. Se acercó a él para ayudarlo a llegar a un asiento y éste pudiera descansar._

 _―_ _Sólo salí a dar un paseo… pero me encontré con Tomari Shinnosuke y su equipo ― Contestó entre dientes, debido al dolor en su costado._

 _Medic se apresuró y empezó el proceso de curación. ― ¿Tuvo una pelea con los Kamen Riders? ¿Por qué no llamó a otros como refuerzo? Incluso pudo haberme llamado a mí o a Brain ― Comentó, formando una mueca de desagrado en el último nombre._

 _―_ _No tiene caso, el enemigo aquí es alguien más ― Respondió. Medic alzó la vista con confusión. El otro chasqueó la lengua. ― Y yo tuve la culpa por protegerla ― Se recriminó, pero la otra alcanzó a oírlo._

 _―_ _¿Protegerla? ― Repitió sin comprender y parpadeando un par de veces. Detuvo el proceso de curación. ― ¿Ocurrió algo más Heart-sama? ― Interrogó con cautela buscando la mirada de él._

 _Al notar la preocupación de ella, Heart la miró sonriendo. ― No es de importancia Medic, por favor continúa con la curación ― Le pidió de forma amable._

 _La aludida dudó, pero aun así terminó por obedecer aquella petición. ― Está bien… quedará listo en un par de segundos ―_

 _Ante aquel diagnóstico Heart se relajó._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― _Creo que su encuentro pasado se debe a este extraño ser_ ― Pensó, luego de analizar aquel recuerdo. Y con ello una vez más comprobaba lo inteligente que era su "líder". Sonrió, terminando su trabajo. Unos segundos más tarde, el roidmude empezó a emitir quejidos. ― ¿Heart-sama? ― Le llamó suavemente.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con lentitud. ― ¿Qué? ― Musitó. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad, y ya eran de un color normal. Giró su cabeza. ― ¿Medic? ― Llamó contemplándola. La sonrisa de ella se expandió. ― ¿Qué sucedió Medic? ― Interrogó tratando de incorporarse, la chica lo ayudó rápidamente.

― Tranquilícese Heart-sama, el veneno de Kenroki ha sido extraído de su sistema ― Explicó sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que éste pudiera sentarse.

El otro soltó un largo suspiro. ― Sabía que el tipo no planeaba nada bueno ― Susurró con enfado. ― Te lo agradezco Medic ― La miró con una media sonrisa. ― Sabía que podía contar contigo ―

El sonido de varios ataques y edificios colapsando captaron la atención de ambos. Sobre todo el hecho de que el roidmude de lentes corría despavorido huyendo de los Kamen Riders.

― Debo ir por Brain ― Dijo ella de repente.

Heart la escuchó y sólo asintió. ― Hazlo ― Concedió de forma entrecortada debido a su recién despertar.

Ella asintió en respuesta y de forma cautelosa se alejó en búsqueda del roidmude mencionado.

― ¡Ahora si te haré picadillo Brain! ― Escuchó al Rider blanco gritar.

Medic se congeló en su lugar, observando como su igual era emboscado por el anterior.

― _No puedo creer que haré esto_ ― Pensó. Antes de que el roidmude fuera vaporizado, alzó su mano. ― ¡No! ― Exclamó lanzando un ataque que hiciera retroceder al mach.

Gou confundido alzó la mirada. ― ¡Medic! Oh, la cosa se pone buena, dentro de poco también acabaré contigo, descuida ―

― ¡Silencio! ― Le interrumpió. ― No vengo a pelear contigo Kamen Rider ― Declaró de forma tranquila. Empezó a acercarse, y Gou le apuntó, así que nuevamente se quedó en su lugar. ― Sólo voy a quitarte al fastidioso de Brain de encima, lo libraré del veneno ― Confesó de forma tranquila.

― Cómo si fuera a creerte semejante tontería ― Se mofó el castaño.

― Hay que confiar en ella, Gou ― Habló Chase.

― ¡Wow! ¿De dónde saliste? ― Cuestionó asustado, pues de la nada se había posicionado a su lado. ― ¿Qué pasó con Gora? ―

El Rider morado apuntó hacia atrás. ― Quedó atrapado bajo ese edificio, tardara unos minutos en aparecer ― Explicó. ― Por ahora si podemos quitarnos a Brain de encima podemos unirnos para vencerlo cuando regrese ―

― ¿Ahora estás de su lado? ― Debatió con molestia.

― Sabes que tengo razón, por ahora Kenroki y Gora son nuestros enemigos en común ― Se defendió con astucia. ― Además, los ojos de ella son normales ― Agregó. Se giró a la roidmude. ― ¿No fuiste envenenada o sí? ― Le interrogó.

Medic negó. ― No, estoy limpia… Es por eso que puedo ayudar a Brain ― Miró a Chase. ― ¿Le dirás que me deje pasar? ― Interrogó señalando a Gou.

Con las miradas fulminantes de ambos sobre él. Gou sólo pudo resoplar. ― ¡Ah, hagan lo que quieran! ― Exclamó derrotado.

Brain parecía un gatito asustado y ahora estaba acorralado. Y el que Medic se acercara sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

― ¿Esto dolerá? ― Interrogó el de lentes.

La sonrisa se Medic se ensanchó. ― Sólo un montón ―

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el gritito agonizante de Brain.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Olvidemos a Banno por ahora ― Comentó Kenroki, dejando ya de reír. ― Porque pronto él y todos ustedes serán historia ― Finalizó.

― Mis padres lo sabían… ― Susurró Shun. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar. Kenroki lo observaba con una expresión de aburrimiento. ― Fue por eso que crearon todo lo del portal del tiempo, sabían que vendrías por mí ―

― Sinceramente fue una técnica bastante estúpida ― Agregó el monstruo. ― Tan sólo mira, de igual forma van a morir y estoy seguro que en el 2035 está pasando lo mismo ―

Shun sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de la rabia que empezaba a crecer dentro de él. ― Eres un maldito ― Masculló.

― Mi venganza será concretada por fin, lo quieras o no ―

Algo ya más recuperado y con todo el alboroto. Heart se incorporó y de forma lenta se acercó a donde la conversación con el enemigo se llevaba a cabo. ― _Acabaré contigo, maldito Kenroki_ ― Pensó. Pero permaneciendo atento a la conversación.

― ¿Por fin? ― Repitió el cinturón con confusión.

El mayor Tomari bajó la vista, permitiéndose calmarse para poder pensar. Pero eso último repetido, hizo eco en su cabeza. ― ¿Ya habías aparecido una vez, no es así? ― Dedujo éste empezando a unir los puntos.

Kenroki soltó una sonora carcajada. ― Muy inteligente Tomari Shinnosuke… te felicito ― Se mofó mientras aplaudía. ― Y tienes razón, esta es mi segunda vuelta ― Admitió con descaro.

― ¿Qué? ― Interrogó Shun muy confundido. ― ¿Ya habíamos vivido esto? ―

― No precisamente ― Respondió el ser maligno. ― Sólo digamos que la primera vez fue una prueba ―

― ¡Una prueba en la que fallaste! ― Le cortó Shinnosuke. ― Algo te hacía falta… fuiste derrotado en ese entonces, pero lo volviste a cambiar todo, regresaste en el tiempo… ― Bajo la vista reflexionando la situación. Ajustó su corbata con determinación. ― Es Yumiko… ― Musitó. ― La hija de Heart y Medic ¿era lo que te faltaba, cierto? ― Dedujo.

Ante aquella confesión, los ojos de Heart, quién aun guardaba distancia, se abrieron como platos. ― ¿Mi hija? ― Repitió en un susurro casi inaudible. Los flashback del último par de días se hicieron presentes. ― _Esa niña… ¿Será qué…?_ ―

Kenroki sonrió. ― Los poderes de esa mocosa son magníficos… esa regeneración… las emociones… esa oscuridad ― Enumeró de forma lenta. ― ¡Es como una bomba a punto de explotar! ―

Pero quien explotó fue alguien más. ― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― Gritó Shun con furia. ― ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ― Interrogó empezando a avanzar. Su padre lo observaba y escuchaba atento.

El malvado amo gruñó por lo bajo. ― ¿De qué rayos hablas mocoso? ―

Shun formó sus manos puños. ― Las emociones de Yumiko no te importan en lo absoluto… sus emociones se basan en la felicidad, en el amor incondicional… ¿Por qué un ser tan despreciable como tú quisiera poseer eso? ― Cuestionó formando un gesto de desagrado puro.

― Ahora puedo ver que es tu hijo ― Musitó Kenroki mirando al mayor Tomari con significancia. Se giró al menor con una sonrisa de lado. ― Veo que no puedo engañarlos más… ― Resopló. ― La roidmude 109 es un tanto defectuosa… sus emociones de sincronización la hacen débil… pero además de la curación, posee la regeneración, el punto clave en mi plan final ―

― ¿109? Pero sí sólo somos 108 roidmudes… a menos que ― Aquellos argumentos en verdad estaban haciendo estragos en la mente del 002, incluso más que el propio veneno lavador de cerebros. Volvió su atención a los demás.

― En otras palabras… ― Empezó a decir Shinnosuke.

― ¡Soy invencible! ― Completó el malvado ser agregándole una estruendosa risa.

Padre e hijo gruñeron por lo bajo.

― Shun ― Masculló Shinnosuke volviendo sus manos puños.

El susodicho volvió su atención a su progenitor. ― ¿Qué ocurre papá? ―

― Quédate atrás, protégete ― Respondió sacando de su traje un shift car de color azulado. ― No voy a permitir que salgas herido ¿Oíste? ― Argumentó de forma áspera.

El chico avanzó un paso. ― Pero papá yo… ―

Shinnosuke se giró con brusquedad. ― ¿Me oíste no es así, Shun Tomari? ― Le gritó.

El menor se sintió encoger. Bajó la vista. ― Sí papá… ― Musitó alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

― Shinnosuke… ― Musitó Krim.

― Utilicemos Formula de nuevo Belt-san ― Le cortó el piloto. Y antes de que el científico dijera algo, el hombre activó el Drive Driver. ― ¡Henshin! ―

"Drive Type: Formula!"

Sacó aquella pistola con forma de camión y fijó su objetivo. Estaba listo y concentrado para disparar contra el desquiciado monstruo.

― ¡No será suficiente, Tomari Shinnosuke! ― Le advirtió una reconocida voz.

El mencionado volteó. ― ¿Heart? ― Cuestionó confundido. El roidmude se colocó a su lado.― Volviste a la normalidad ― Agregó.

Heart sonrió de lado y volvió a su forma roidmude. ― Lo destruiré a él… y después a ti ― Declaró con aquel tipo de "condición".

― Considéranos del mismo lado… por ahora, Kamen Rider ― Agregó Brain también en forma roidmude. Posicionándose al lado de su igual.

Shinnosuke no sabía que decir. Pero en verdad estaba agradecido. Asintió. ― Muy bien ¡Hagámoslo! ―

El trío abrió fuego con todo lo que tenían. Sobre todo Heart y Brain, ya que recuperados del veneno, con la ayuda de Medic habían recuperado algo más de sus fuerzas y poderes.

Siendo atacado de forma desprevenida, Kenroki recibió graves impactos. Que lo enfurecieron todavía más. Giró la mirada con odio puro hacia sus atacantes. Y no podía estar más sorprendido. ― ¡Roidmude 002 y 003! ¿Cómo es posible? ― Cuestionó con rabia el amo. Gruñó. ― Deberían servirme a mí, inútiles máquinas ― Masculló entre dientes. Entonces la vio, Medic encaminándose hacia Rinna, Kiriko y Yumiko. Tal y como lo había prometido, la roidmude volvió para curar a la detective. ― Maldita no sé cómo te libraste pero no vas a arruinar esto ¡muere! ― Gritó colérico al momento de lanzar un enorme ataque de color azul.

― ¡Medic, cuidado! ― Le gritó Yumiko con fuerza. Corrió hacia ella planeando ponerse como escudo, después de todo, ella ya no era útil. Y la única que podía salvar a su maestra, era ella, su madre.

La peli-negra notó aquello y planeaba voltear la situación. Ella convertirse en el escudo que protegiera a las tres humanas. Sujetó a la chica por los hombros para arrojarla lejos del ataque. Más sin embargo alguien fue más rápido.

Heart dejó de atacar a Kenroki y se enfocó en proteger a las mujeres que estaban del otro lado. El ataque colisionó con el del amo Mutther provocando una explosión fenomenal.

Yumiko y Medic salieron disparadas un par de metros, sin heridas graves.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo mismo con Rinna y Kiriko. La primera fue alejada del cuerpo de la segunda, el cual rodó por el asfalto. La mecánica aspiró profundo arrastrándose en sus rodillas para llegar a su amiga.

― ¡Kiriko-chan! ― Le llamó. ― ¿Kiriko-chan? ―

La aludida finalmente tosió y abrió los ojos. Rinna suspiró en alivio. ― Tranquila… Rinna-san… aun… aún sigo aquí ― Respondió de forma entrecortada. Alzó la vista, notando que Yumiko luchaba por ponerse de pie, sin embargo Medic permanecía inconsciente. ― Supongo que se acabó… ― Susurró con tristeza.

Rinna aguantó las ganas de llorar y se aferró a la mano de su amiga. También lo sabía, Doctor, Yumiko… y ahora Medic, todas las esperanzas para que Kiriko saliera con vida, ya se habían reducido a cero.

Mientras tanto, Shinnosuke, Heart y Brain empezaban a retroceder por los ataques constantes que les lanzaba Kenroki. Cada segundo que ese portal seguía abierto, era un segundo más en el que Kenroki desataba su infierno en el mundo humano. De pronto, un par de fuertes láseres impactaron contra el Mutther, ahora haciéndolo retroceder, para darles tiempo a los tres de ganar aire y fuerzas.

― ¡Gou, Chase! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke al notar a sus dos amigos siendo traídos por el Ride Booster. Obviamente el Tridoron en piloto automático.

― ¿Qué pasó con Gora? ― Interrogó duramente el amo, ya arrodillado.

― Creo que pronto podrás reunirte con él ― Anunció Chase desde su posición en el aire. El ser supremo gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo.

― ¡Shin-niisan, terminemos con esto! ― Le llamó Gou

El Rider Azul asintió. ― ¡Bien! ― Volvió a su forma de Speed. Y se volvió a los roidmudes. ― ¿Oigan, les importa si yo…? ―

― ¡Sólo termina con esto Drive! ― Se quejó Brain quien aún sostenía sus ataques.

― Oh, Ok… ― Susurró apenado. Dio un salto impresionante para poder entrar al Tridoron y guiar el Ride Booster hasta el enemigo. Las ventilas de los vehículos empezaron a girar con gran potencia. Gou y Chase se posicionaron. ― ¡Ahora! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke segundos más tarde. El Rider blanco y morado giraron varias veces antes de ganar la suficiente velocidad. Después salieron disparados como balas contra el cuerpo de Kenroki. El Drive hizo giraron al Tridoron en el aire, e hizo el mismo movimiento que sus compañeros, sólo que antes de chocar contra el Monstruo cambio su forma a Tridoron, ejerciendo mayor poder en aquella patada.

― ¡No puede ser, malditos! ¡Los voy a destruir! ― Exclamó en agonía al ser aventado hacia su propio portal del infierno, destruyéndolo en el acto. La explosión fue verdaderamente masiva.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de Heart y Brain literalmente cayeron a los pies de Yumiko, quien ahora cuidaba del cuerpo de su madre en el mismo estado. Suspiró viéndolos de reojo. ― _Parece que por fin todo acabó_ ― Pensó.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―

Kiriko torció el gesto pero giró la mirada hacia quien había llegado. ― Me asustaste Medic… ― Musitó. ― Lo siento… No… no estoy bien… ― Respondió de forma entrecortada. El dolor se volvía más y más insoportable.

Medic no comprendía del todo la situación. Pero quería ayudarla. ― Puedo darte algo de mi energía… así tal vez… ―

Kiriko dio un par de respiraciones. ― No soy yo la que necesita de la energía ― La roidmude la miró sin comprender. ―… Mi "yo" del pasado está muriendo y si eso pasa yo… voy a desaparecer para siempre ― Explicó con debilidad, sin dejar de sostener su costado.

La peli-negra finalmente comprendió la gravedad de la situación. ― Ahora lo entiendo… ― Musitó triste. Luego abrió los ojos de golpe recordando algo. Sostuvo la mano de quien ahora es su mejor amiga. ― Estarás bien. Estoy segura que Yumiko podrá hacer algo, podrá salvarte ― Comentó. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ella y Heart habían tenido aquella rara sensación, algo malo le había pasado a su hija. De no haber sido así, la Kiriko del pasado hubiera sido curada desde hace rato. Algo andaba muy mal. Pero por ahora sólo podía darle consuelo de esta manera.

Kiriko sonrió. ― Sí, tienes razón… gracias Medic ― Pero la señora Tomari ya tenía también sus sospechas acerca del retraso de Yumiko. No había vuelta atrás. Ella moriría pronto.

― ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ― Ofreció, sabiendo que las cosas no iban a pintar bien para los próximos momentos.

La castaña asintió lentamente y apretó la mano de la roidmude. ― Sí algo me pasa… quiero que hagas algo por mí Medic ― Susurró.

La otra mujer estaba confundida. ― Te escucho ―

Y así la Señora Tomari le contó su última voluntad. Sabiendo sólo una cosa. _― Al menos podré salvar a Shun… ―_ Pensó. ― ¿Puedo contar contigo? ― Cuestionó. Ambas mirándose a los ojos de forma seria.

― Haré lo que pueda ― Le prometió la peli-negra ofreciendo más fuerza en aquel agarre.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

A lo lejos, Gou y Chase vigilaban que todo en verdad hubiera terminado.

― ¡Papá! ― Exclamó Shun, saliendo de su escondite. Corriendo a abrazar a su progenitor. ― ¡Lo lograste! ―

Shinnosuke correspondió aquel abrazo. ― Parece que sí… ― Musitó con su voz ligeramente apagada por el cabello del menor.

― Infity está de nuevo con nosotros pero… ― No terminó la frase pues le mostraba a su padre, como el shift car había perdido su color. En este caso, como si hubiera muerto.

El semblante del mayor Tomari cambió. ― Yo… lo siento mucho Shun ― Le susurró.

― Yo también… ― Susurró de vuelta con el mismo tono lastimero. Giró la mirada donde su madre se encontraba. ― ¡Mamá!― Gritó

Shinnosuke cayó en cuenta también. ― ¡Kiriko! ― Padre e hijo corrieron hacia ella. Más sin embargo…

El hombre Tomari quedó congelado en su lugar.

― ¿Kiriko? ― Llamó con un hilo de voz. ― ¿Rinna-san qué…? ―

La mecánica, quien sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga, sollozó y con mucho pesar alzó la vista hacia el Kamen Rider. Negó, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Lo supo entonces…

Shinnosuke bajó la vista sintiendo que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Corrió los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al cuerpo de su compañera. Su hijo quedó estático ― ¡No! ¡Kiriko! ¡No, no Kiriko! ¡Despierta, Kiriko! ― Le llamó al borde de las lágrimas, sacudiéndola. Rinna empezó a llorar y se alejó para poder dejar que Shinnosuke se hiciera cargo del cuerpo de su amiga.

El cuerpo sin vida de su amiga Kiriko Shijima.

El hombre Tomari la tomó en brazos y la observó. Ya no tenía color, sus mejillas ya no estaban rosadas, ni sus labios. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre. Estaba fría. Llevándola a su pecho dejó salir todo su llanto. Se meció con ella, a la par que sus mejillas se inundaban por sus mismas lágrimas. ― No Kiriko… tú no… por favor… ― Musitó entre sollozos hundiendo su cara en el pecho de ella, con la esperanza de poder oír los latidos de su corazón. Pero era demasiado tarde. Kiriko había perdido la vida de forma inevitable.

El futuro hijo de ambos lloraba como nunca antes. Apretó lo que quedó de Infity con fuerza. Negó de forma repetitiva. ― Mami ― Musitó, mientras de forma inconsciente iba en reversa en un intento por alejarse de aquella terrible pesadilla.

Detrás de ellos observando aquella escena. Una especie de humo emergía, formando un rostro con brillosos y malignos ojos rojos.

Tal parece que la batalla aún no finalizaba.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** Bueno, ya pasaron un poco más de cinco meses desde mi última actualización. Mi plan era terminarlo a principios de enero, pero con la salida de la película Surprise Future, tuve que arreglar algunos aspectos de esta historia, que por extrañas razones se me está haciendo muy difícil terminar, pero sin duda lo haré, y trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para el desenlace y dejar los menores huecos posibles. Realmente siento que no tiene nada que ver con el Surprise Future que se nos presentó originalmente, puesto que esta historia contiene un gran peso de emociones encontradas, sobre todo por el asunto de Yumiko y sus padres, una parte de mí siente que ya no puede justificar esa "explosión dramática" simplemente de esa manera se dieron las cosas y por cariño o por flojera, ya no quise cambiarlas. Creo que dejé demasiado relleno este capítulo, sin embargo siento que era necesario mostrarlo de esta manera.

Aun así, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta gran historia. No olviden dejarme su comentario al respecto.

Bien ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 **GEMITHA0208**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE FUTURE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, (salvo, Shun, Jessica, Gerald, Kenroki, Gora, Yumiko, en fin todos mis OCC) fuera de eso, son propiedad de TOEI.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **SURPRISE FUTURE:** _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Padre e hijo mantenían la mirada caída sobre la mujer que yacía descansando en los brazos del primero.

― Lo siento Kiriko… ― Le susurró Shinnosuke acariciando de forma inconsciente la mejilla fría de ella.

― Shin-Niisan ¿Qué…? ― Llamó Gou acercándose al mayor, Chase venía justo detrás suyo. Estaban agotados, con algunas heridas, pero estaban bien. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

Shinnosuke no lo miró. ― Gou… yo… yo lo lamento ― Susurró contra su hombro.

La expresión del Kamen Rider blanco cambió. ― ¿De qué hablas? ― Se acercó un poco más, notando a su hermana descansando en el regazo de él, pero el miedo creció en su interior al ver aquella mancha de sangre en el abdomen de su hermana mayor. ― ¿Nee-chan...? ― Llamó. Su mirada se cruzó con la del Tomari y entonces todo en él se quebró. ― ¡No! ¡Nee-chan! ¡No! ― Exclamó arrebatándole el cuerpo para poder observarla mejor.

Chase también se acercó ante los alaridos del castaño. ― Kiriko… ¿Ella está…? ― Ni siquiera era capaz de completar la frase. Sus manos temblaban con ira, y no apartaba su profunda mirada de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Shinnosuke se puso de pie. ― Lo lamento… ― Musitó, incapaz de poder decir otra cosa.

― Ese maldito ― Masculló Gou entre dientes mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Kiriko contra su pecho.

Chase observó los restos de aquella batalla. Se detuvo donde Yumiko sostenía a Medic en el suelo. ― _No llegó a tiempo_ ― Pensó al ver a Medic inconsciente, de otra forma las cosas hubieran terminado diferentes. Se quedó ahí sin decir nada, observando llorar al castaño.

Mientras tanto, atrás de los tres hombres, en la mente de Shun recorrían las palabras de su madre durante el último tiempo.

" _Eres el hijo de un Kamen Rider, lo llevas en la sangre Shun"_

" _Confío en ti"_

De pronto sus lágrimas ya avanzaban por sus mejillas. Intentó limpiarlas con la parte de arriba de su mano, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ésta le traspasó la mejilla.

Asustado exclamó. ― ¡Papá! ―

― _¿Dijo Papá?_ ― Pensaron Gou y Chase al mismo tiempo. Después de todo aún seguían ahí y por más que estuvieran hundidos en sus pensamientos, esa palabra los desequilibró por completo.

Ante el alarmado grito de su hijo, Shinnosuke se volvió a mirarlo. Ni siquiera le importó si sus amigos habían escuchado. Y su sorpresa también creció. ― ¡Shun! ― A grandes zancadas se acercó a su hijo.― ¡Shun! ― Le llamó, mirándolo con desesperación.

Las manos de Shun se desvanecían de forma lenta. ― Si mamá no está… yo no existiré nunca― Musitó con la vista perdida.

¡Es cierto!

¿Cómo pudo pasar eso por alto?

Ha esto se refería Kenroki con matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

La furia empezaba a quemar el cuerpo de Shinnosuke. A pesar de los esfuerzos, su familia, su futuro le iba a ser arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero todo eso empezaba a esfumarse al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo.

― Debí haber sido yo… ― Musitaba repetidas veces. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que su mamá recibiera aquel ataque? ¿Por qué no fue más rápido y cambio la situación? Debió haberla protegido. Detuvo su lloriqueo, al sentir los brazos de su todavía padre envolverlo con fuerza. ― Papá, por favor… por favor perdóname, vine aquí a arreglar las cosas y… ―

― Siempre serás mi hijo ― Pronunció Shinnosuke contra el hombro del chico, interrumpiendo su monólogo doloroso. ― Sin importar qué pase de aquí en adelante siempre serás mi hijo Shun, mi hijo y el de Kiriko y te amaré hasta el final de mis días ― Recitó ofreciendo más fuerza en aquel agarre.

Finalmente Shun dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran el hombro de su padre.

Aún alejada de esa escena, Yumiko observaba a Padre e Hijo compartir aquella muestra de afecto.

― Lo siento tanto Shun… ― Musitó al aire.

¿Cómo iba ser capaz de verle la cara al hombre Tomari del futuro? ¿De qué manera decirle que su hijo había desaparecido para siempre? ¿Cómo confesarle que todo ha sido su culpa?

Por inercia, sus manos se volvieron puños.

― Soy tan débil ― Susurró al ejercer más fuerza en sus puños. ― _¿Y si yo también desaparezco?_ ― Pensó rápidamente. Con cierto temor, revisó su cuerpo buscando algo extraño.

La situación podía acarrear más consecuencias. Quizás que Heart y Medic no se acercaran lo suficiente, y si eso sucedía Yumiko jamás existiría.

La sola idea le aterraba en grande.

― Genial… No sólo arruiné la vida de Shun… también arruiné la mía ― Concluyó para sí con un gesto amargo.

Nuevamente la chica quedó absorta del resto del exterior.

― ¿Tu hijo? ― Repitió Chase acercándose por detrás.

Shinnosuke y Shun rompieron el abrazo. ― Chase… así es, él es mi hijo ― Respondió el mayor con un gesto triste y sin más rodeos.

Chase lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. ― Está desapareciendo… ― Advirtió señalando los brazos del menor.

― Imagino que es porque su madre es Nee-chan ― Anunció Gou llegando a ellos. Detrás, Rinna cuidaba nuevamente del cuerpo de la castaña.

Shinnosuke no supo interpretar la mirada de su "cuñado" tras decir esas palabras, ¿Reproche? ¿Molestia? ¿Tristeza?, no lo sabía. Instintivamente, Shun se escondió tras su padre, sintiendo también el efecto de la mirada de su tío.

Justo cuando iban a iniciar una charla los tres, una especie de rayo de color rojo les explotó a la cercanía, derribándolos contra el suelo.

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Advirtió el cinturón con preocupación.

Los cuatro empezaron a toser y a tratar de incorporarse, después de aquel sorpresivo ataque.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ― Interrogó Gou con cierto esfuerzo.

― ¿Chicos están bien? ― Pidió Rinna desde atrás, por suerte el impacto no había hecho más que nublarle la vista.

Shinnosuke se puso de pie. ― ¡Quédate atrás Rinna-san! ― Declaró. Luego fue con su hijo. ― ¿Estás bien, Shun? ― Pidió ayudándolo a pararse. Tuvo que tomar su hombro, porque su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido por completo.

― Lo estoy ― Respondió. Miró sus extremidades y soltó. ― No me queda mucho tiempo, Papá ―

― Shun… ― Le nombró Shinnosuke sintiendo su impotencia al máximo.

― ¡Pero qué escena más triste! ― Exclamó una monstruosa voz.

Todos voltearon en dirección a donde la voz provenía. Cuando el humo se dispersó, la sorpresa del equipo aumentó.

― ¡Kenroki! ¿Cómo…? ― Exclamó el cinturón, observando al amo renacido.

El aludido sonrió de lado, mostrando ligeramente sus afilados dientes. ― Creí haber sido claro con todo lo que respectaba al mineral ― Empezó a decir. ― Puedo renacer mi mundo las veces qué quiera, puedo estar en diferentes lugares en diferentes momentos, y gracias a la esencia de la roidmude 109 puedo renacer la veces que sean necesarias ― Explicó con un aire de superioridad.

La furia de los Riders incrementó. Pero también estaban demasiado cansados. ¿De verdad lograrían mandar a este maldito al infierno?

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Finalmente dejó de sentir que su amiga humana le apretaba la mano. Entonces supo que Kiriko Shijima había muerto inevitablemente. Medic suspiró con cierta resignación y tristeza.

― _Yumiko ¿qué está pasándote?_ ― Pensó con preocupación, ya que nadie fue capaz de salvar la vida de la Señora Tomari.

― ¿Medic…? ― Llamó Shinnosuke al llegar nuevamente al lugar, se destransformó y cara mostraba asombro, negó y se dejó caer al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su mujer. ― ¡Kiriko! ¡Kiriko, no! ―

La roidmude se hizo a un lado, para que el otro se hiciera cargo del cuerpo.

― Lo lamento tanto, pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto ― Se disculpó incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

El hombre soltó unas lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro sin vida de su esposa. ― ¿Qué va a pasar con Shun, él…? ― No era capaz de terminar la frase, le dolía el alma siquiera pensar que su hijo no existiría nunca.

― Va desaparecer… pero el proceso será lento ― Confesó tratando de no sonar demasiado cruel.

Shinnosuke se abrazó más al cuerpo de Kiriko. ― No puede estar pasando… ― Susurró.

― Voy a revisar cómo van las cosas, quizás haya algo extra que pueda hacer para retrasar esta apocalipsis ― Explicó en un tono bajo.

― Ten cuidado Medic ― Le dijo el cinturón.

Ella sólo asintió. Volvió su vista al frente y con una gran concentración contenida, sus ojos se tornaron azules y su viaje comenzó.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¿Qué sucede? Lucen cansados, enojados y bastante heridos ― Pronunció con burla el conquistador. ― ¿Dónde quedó toda esa altanería? ― Interrogó.

― Maldito… maldito monstruo ― Masculló Shun con furia.

Kenroki sonrió de lado observando al mocoso. ― Lamento haber arruinado la reunión con tu tío ―

― ¿Qué? ― Pronunció el castaño. Tenía sus sospechas, pero aun así se sorprendió. Miró a Shinnosuke y éste asintió, afirmando la respuesta que vagaba en su mente. ― Mi sobrino… ― Musitó, mirando al chiquillo desde atrás.

― Esto resulta en verdad gratificante, asesinaré a toda la familia completa ― Anunció el ser malvado.

Por inercia, el equipo retrocedió. Lo que aumentó la sonrisa de Kenroki, sin más les lanzó repetidos rayos. Los demás lograron esquivarlos a duras penas. Cuando el humo se esfumaba, se dieron cuenta que el amo mutther los había dejado.

― Antes de acabarlos, quiero que disfruten de mi mundo una vez más ― Explicó, sin mirarlos.

Shun bajó la vista, el monstruo seguiría jugando con ellos. De pronto sintió que su tío tocaba sus hombros.

― ¿Cómo te regresamos a la vida? ― Interrogó desesperado el castaño. Necesitaban refuerzos para acabar con este infierno, necesitaban de un Rider extra. Necesitaban de su sobrino.

El menor se encogió. ― No pueden… ― Miró a Kiriko de reojo. ― Mi mamá del presente ha muerto… eso significa que yo nunca naceré ― Explicó.

Gou retrocedió con tristeza.

― ¿Y si despertamos a Medic? ― Propuso Chase, quien estaba de pie.

Shun lo miró sin cambiar el gesto desanimado. ― Aun así… Medic-san no es capaz de "resucitar" los cuerpos, Yumiko sí ― Argumentó mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, totalmente apagada, totalmente inmersa en su mundo. ― Pero Kenroki le ha robado sus poderes ― Agregó.

Aunque pareciera imposible. El equipo Drive se estaba dando por vencido. Las opciones se estaban volviendo nulas y ellos dudaban en ser capaces de resistir otro ataque. El fin se estaba acercando.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― Están perdiendo ― Declaró Medic sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Heart se acercó a ella, descuidando de momento el campo de batalla. ― ¿Medic…? ―

Ella lo miró. ― La humana murió ― Respondió mirando de reojo a Shinnosuke abrazando a su esposa. ― Los demás está desfalleciendo y Shun… desaparecerá pronto ―

Heart no cabía en la sorpresa. Las cosas no pintaban para nada bien en el pasado. ― ¿Qué pasa con Yumiko? ― Interrogó.

Medic negó. ― Se está rindiendo, necesito traerla de vuelta ― Alegó con cierta determinación. ― Pero primero necesito reponer a Shun ― Concluyó.

Shinnosuke escuchó aquello último. ― ¿Qué cosa? ―

― Funcionaré como un asistente vital, en la mente de Shun… así retrasaré su desaparición de esa línea temporal ― Explicó, mientras buscaba concentración dentro de sí.

― ¿Puedes hacer eso? ― Interrogó nuevamente el Drive.

Medic cerró los ojos. ― Kiriko me lo pidió ― Abrió un ojo. ― Haré lo que pueda ― Advirtió de forma tranquila.

Shinnosuke asintió.

Mientras que Heart observaba las acciones de ésta. ― _Sé que puedes Medic_ ― Le alentó en su pensamiento.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? ― Pidió Chase en estado de alerta.

Gou habló. ― Pelearemos, pero no sé cuánto duraremos ― Señaló con cierto temor.

― ¿Shinnosuke…? ― Habló Krim, ya que al igual que los otros dos, esperaban el veredicto final del aparente líder.

Pero el Tomari mantenía la vista en su hijo. El mismo seguía sentado en el suelo, con una cara de resignación absoluta. De manera involuntaria, el chico llevó su mano a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos, preso de la frustración. Ante tal acción, Shinnosuke se alarmó.

― ¡Shun! ― Le llamó.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Interrogó el chiquillo. Y entonces cayó en cuenta. ― ¡Woah! ― Exclamó al ver sus extremidades, se puso de pie. ― ¡Mis brazos volvieron! ―

― ¿Cómo es eso posible? ― Interrogó Gou acercándose.

Los cuatro observaron que efectivamente Kiriko seguía en su estado inerte.

El chico negó con una ligera sonrisa. ― No tengo idea, pero siento demasiado poder recorrer en mí ―

La carcajada del malvado amo, los trajo a la realidad. El nuevo portal estaba a punto de abrirse.

Entonces una idea golpeó a Shun. ― Necesito recuperar a Infity ― Anunció. Los demás lo miraron desencajados ante aquella idea. El chico se volvió al cinturón. ― ¿Krim, hay alguna posibilidad de que Doctor pueda sanar mi shift car? ―

― El ataque que sufrió Doctor hace un rato, podría hacer que no resulten eficientes sus tratamientos de mejora ― Respondió el cinturón con franqueza.

― ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que logre transformarme de vuelta? ― Volvió a interrogar. Como si no le importara lo último que el cinturón dijo.

― Quizás un cincuenta, cincuenta ―

La mirada de Shun se iluminó. ― Con eso es suficiente ―

― ¡Espera Shun! ― Alertó Krim. ― Aunque lograras transformarte, tendrías una limitante de veinte minutos a lo mucho ―

Shun señaló a Kenroki. ― Ese engendro del mal desatará de nuevo su infierno, si sólo cuento con esos minutos los aprovecharé al máximo ― Argumentó con un gesto decidido. Miró a su Padre. ― Hay que cerrar ese portal ¿no es así? ―

Shinnosuke no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo. Asintió con una sonrisa de lado adornando sus labios. ― Te cubriremos ―

El chico asintió. Le dio un vistazo a su tío Gou y a Chase y después de echó a correr. Necesitaba encontrar su shift car lo más rápido posible.

― Es terco… como ambos ― Comentó Gou, molestando a su futuro cuñado.

― ¡Hey! ―

Gou soltó una risilla. ― Bienvenido a la familia ― Agregó dándole unos golpecitos en los hombros. Y antes de que el otro dijera algo, alzó su Signal Bike.

Chase, hizo lo propio, colocándose del lado izquierdo de Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke suspiró. ― Es hora Belt-san ―

― ¡OK! ―

"Fire all engines!"

"Let's Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

El campo de batalla se iluminó de varios colores. Entre ellos destacaban el blanco, el morado, y el rojo.

― Van a seguir peleando ― Musitó Yumiko, mirando aquella escena cegadora. A lo lejos, pudo notar al joven Tomari. ― Ojalá pudiera ayudarte Shun ― Agregó, dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

Todos iban a morir y ella no planeaba moverse de ese lugar.

Esperaría tranquila hasta desaparecer.

― Lo siento mamá ― Musitó mirando a la chica de negro de su regazo. Alzó la vista hacia donde Heart y Brain descansaban. ― Papá…. Tío Brain ― Cerró los ojos.

"El poder siempre fue tuyo"

Yumiko detuvo sus sollozos al escuchar esa familiar voz. ― ¿Mamá? ― Interrogó, abriendo los ojos y mirando a la roidmude en sus brazos.

"Soy yo… pero la del futuro" Explicó la voz femenina dentro de su cabeza.

― ¡Estás ahí! ¿Papá también? ― Interrogó con cierta emoción.

"Lo está, y estamos bien, por ahora…" Respondió en un tono tranquilo. "Yumiko necesitamos de ti" Pidió, aseverando un poco su tono.

La peli negra bajó la vista. ― Pero… perdí mis poderes, les fallé, ahora sólo soy una muñeca vacía ―

"Yumiko, tú eres especial… y no sólo lo digo porque soy tu madre" Empezó a decir la Medic del 2035. "Hay más poder dentro de ti de lo que te imaginas" Agregó. "Es algo que no se puede reprogramar o quitar, porque siempre será tuyo"

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

― ¿Qué sucede con Medic? ― Interrogó Shinnosuke observando el estado de trance de la mencionada.

Heart también observaba a su pareja. ― Se está comunicando con Yumiko ― Explicó. ― Si logra hacerla entrar en razón, esta batalla terminará ― Agregó mirando a su compañero humano con una expresión de seguridad. Después de todo era su hija de quién hablaba, claro que confiaba en ella. Volvió a su forma roidmude. ― Hay que protegerla mientras eso ocurre ― Concluyó, preparándose para la nueva oleada de monstruos que se acercaban.

Shinnosuke observó el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa. Si había una posibilidad de que el futuro cambiara, tomaría el riesgo. Asintió y se colocó a lado de Heart, accionando nuevamente su forma Rider.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¿De verdad siguen empecinados a que los elimine? ― Gruño Kenroki al sentir los ataques constantes de los Riders sobre su espalda. ― ¡Desaparezcan! ― Exclamó al lanzarles un ataque.

Gou y Chase retrocedieron. Shinnosuke no se movió de su lugar y siguió atacando.

― ¡Esto aún no termina Kenroki! ― Exclamó el Rider rojo. ― Hasta que ninguno de nosotros se pueda poner de pie ¿Me oíste? ― Le retó el hombre bajo el traje.

De reojo buscaba a su hijo. Esperaba que se diera prisa, necesitaban ayuda para poder detener a aquel demonio.

― Si tan malvado y orgulloso eres ¿Por qué no dejas ese portal ya? ― Le interrogó, buscaba de alguna manera distraerlo. ― Pelea conmigo… sin secuaces, sin mutthers, sólo tú y yo ¿Qué dices a eso? ―

Kenroki detuvo sus maniobras y miró por su hombro al insignificante humano que osaba retarlo de tal manera. ― ¿Qué disparates dices? ―

Shinnosuke se enderezó. ― Ya me oíste ―

El monstruo sonrió. ― Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te daré ese honor… nuevamente ― De manera sigilosa, colocó una bola de energía cerca de aquel agujero donde se abrió el portal anterior. Hecha esta acción, de un salto se colocó frente a Shinnosuke.

― Esto va acabar, aquí y ahora ― Aseguró el Tomari.

Kenroki mostró sus colmillos. ― Eso puedes apostarlo ―

Gou y Chase se alejaron de ahí. Para dejar a ambos combatir.

Chase se acercó a Rinna.

― Lo mejor es que salgan de aquí ― Comentó el roidmude mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Kiriko en sus brazos.

Rinna asintió. ― Vi algo sospechoso de aquel lado del portal ― Dijo. Miró a Chase. ― Necesito ver qué es ―

Chase asintió. ― Iré contigo ―

― Bien, pero primero pongamos a Kiriko en un lugar seguro ―

Con esto, ambos pusieron manos a la obra.

― ¿Lo encontraste? ―

Shun dio un saltito debido al susto. ― Me asustaste tío… quiero decir Gou ―

El castaño sonrió bajo el traje. ― Está bien, no es fácil… pero creo que me acostumbraré ― Le calmó.

El menor asintió. ― Aquí está Infity, sólo falta encontrar a Doctor ― Dijo, al mostrarle el diminuto carro. ― Con el ataque que recibió es mejor llevar al enfermo con el doctor ― Agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

― Entonces hay que hacerlo rápido, tu papá no podrá detener a ese maniaco mucho tiempo ― Sugirió el Mach.

Shun asintió. Y ambos tomaron lados contrarios del terreno y empezaron a buscar.

Por otro lado, Yumiko sólo podía observar a todos moverse y hacer algo. Y ella seguía ahí sentada discutiendo con su conciencia mientras hablaba con su madre de forma telepática.

― Mamá no entiendo nada, Kenroki me arrancó mi poder, y yo no sé… ― Murmuró, sin ocultar el tono desesperado que poseía su voz desde los acontecimientos recientes.

"¿Segura qué hizo eso?" Le contraatacó.

Yumiko no comprendía. ― S-Sí… se supone que eso hizo ― Aseguró.

"No, eso es lo que él te hizo creer" Debatió su madre. "Estás tan sumida en tu miedo y frustración que ni siquiera lo intentas"

Instintivamente, la joven observó con detenimiento sus manos. Como esperando a que algo asombroso saliera de las mismas.

"Necesitamos que liberes tu poder y traigas a la vida a Kiriko Shijima"

La voz de su madre hizo eco en su mente tras esas últimas palabras. ¿Traer a la vida a su maestra? ¿Acaso se refería a un proceso de resucitación? ¿De verdad le pedía eso?

― ¿Qué pasa con Shun? ¿Cómo es que…? ― Cuestionó, tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

"De momento estoy actuando como un asistente de vida para él" Le explicó ya en un tono cansino. "Por eso necesito que te des prisa, no podré manejar esto más tiempo" Emitió un quejido. "¿Puedo contar contigo hija mía?" Le pidió de manera suave.

Yumiko observó el panorama a su alrededor. Después cerró los ojos dejando que una sensación tranquila y de silencio la llevara lejos. Luego, su mente le trajo varios recuerdos. Su historia, sus poderes, su familia, sus amigos; todo le pasó en la cabeza como un rollo de película.

Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron, mantenían un tono rojizo claro.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Energía? ― Interrogó Chase, estando de pie detrás de Rinna.

La mecánica se agachó y observó mejor aquella bola azulada. ― Más bien energía Infinity ― Aclaró. Después de unos vistazos más se dio cuenta de algo. ― Es un temporizador ― Dedujo horrorizada.

Chase se agachó junto a ella. ― Esta cosa estallará y abrirá de nuevo ese portal ― Alegó con un gesto preocupado.

― Precisamente, tenemos que quitar esta cosa de aquí Chase ― Declaró la mujer poniéndose de pie.

El Rider se puso de pie, colocó a la mecánica detrás de él y con su arma le disparó a aquella cosa brillante.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Shinnosuke esquivaba los ataques de Kenroki.

― Cuando estés en el suelo, destruiré ese cinturón frente a tus ojos y después te mataré Tomari Shinnosuke ― Aseguró el malvado amo acercándose al Drive y golpeándolo con fuerza.

Shinnosuke sólo se retorcía ante los ataques que le propinaba Kenroki, que a pesar de traer puesta su armadura, estaba seguro que le estaba dañando los órganos internos. De nueva cuenta, su modo Tridoron lo abandonó. Pero aún permanecía de pie.

― Se hubieran ahorrado tantos problemas, de no haberse resistido ― Se acercó lentamente al humano. Le dio un puñetazo logrando despojarlo de su Type Speed.

El hombre Tomari cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Krim cayó un par de metros más lejos.

― ¿Sabes? Cambie de idea, primero te mato a ti ante los ojos de tu "maestro" ― Pronunció, y se volvió al cinturón. ― ¿Qué te parece eso Krim Steinbelt?

El cinturón sólo pudo gruñir con notorio enfado.

Shinnosuke se retorcía en el suelo. Estaba en su límite, lentamente dejaba que su cuerpo cayera al polvoso suelo. Sus parpados empezaban a pesarle, se le dificultaba respirar.

― _Después de todo… yo también moriré_ ― Pensaba en el punto de su agonía.

Podía sentir los pasos de Kenroki más cerca. Y a lo lejos oía el llamado de Krim, pero ya no le importaba, sólo quería descansar, quería que todo terminara. Ya no había nada aquí que le hiciera cambiar de idea. Observó el cielo, en su punto máximo un rayo de sol se colaba por aquellas nubes grises que amenazaban con invadir todo de oscuridad. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que su hora había llegado.

"¡Tomari-san!"

"¡Papá!"

Ante aquellos llamados, ante aquellas miradas desesperadas que pedían por él a gritos, hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

― _¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo rendirme así sin más_ ― con ese pensamiento, pudo advertir el golpe de Kenroki, con una rapidez sobre humana y dolorosa al mismo tiempo giró en su lugar, esquivando el ataque.

Kenroki sonrió. ― ¿No te habías dado por vencido ya? ― Caminó rumbo a su dirección. ― No te me vas a escapar ― Shinnosuke planeaba alejarse, pero el monstruo fue más rápido y lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo. ― Despídete de este mundo ―

El humano colocó una mano sobre la del monstruo, como un acto defensivo. Aunque sabía que no lograría nada, no quería morir sabiendo que ni siquiera trató.

Justo cuando el aire se le acababa, un golpe a gran velocidad alejó a Kenroki de Shinnosuke, dejándolo caer al suelo. De inmediato éste último tosió y trató de volver su respiración normal. Con dificultad observó a su salvador.

― ¡Gou! ― Exclamó de forma ahogada.

El castaño bajo el traje blanco sonrió. ― Tal parece que llegue a tiempo Shin-Niisan ― Alegó, poniéndose en cuclillas para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―

El mayor lo miró amenazante. ― ¿Enserio preguntas? ―

― Ya, ya… No me mires de esa manera ―

― ¿Dónde está Shun? ―

La respuesta a la pregunta se vio interrumpida ante la exclamación de Kenroki.

― ¿Qué creen que hacen? ― Interrogó mirando a Chase y a Rinna cerca de su precioso portal.

Asustada, Rinna se colocó tras el Rider de morado con gris. ― ¡Chase date prisa! ―

― Los ataques no funcionan, esta cosa no puede ser destruida ― Anunció el ex enemigo sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

― Efectivamente Proto Zero ― Pronunció Kenroki llegando de forma lenta a ellos. ― Su patético plan no iba servir de nada ― Comentó con burla, mirando a Shinnosuke de costado. ― Yo no cometo errores dos veces ― Alzó su mano.

Rinna se encogió aún más detrás de Chase. Mientras que éste estaba decidido a recibir el ataque.

― ¡Mueran entrometidos! ―

Pero otro cuerpo se interpuso entre el ataque y Chase.

― ¿Ahora quién…? ― Cuestionó Kenroki con malhumor. ― ¡No puede ser! ― Exclamó, bajando la guardia por breves segundos. ― ¿Cómo es que volviste? ―

― ¿Sorprendido, eh? ― Se mofó el otro.

― ¿Shun? ― Pidió Shinnosuke.

Y Gou respondió. ― Logramos completar las piezas, y Shun logró transformarse ― Explicó con una sonrisa bajo el traje.

Chase, tomó a Rinna y ambos retrocedieron.

Shun se mantuvo en una pose tranquila. ― Aunque el tiempo no me alcance para derrotarte, voy a desaparecer tu infierno para siempre ― Alzó su mano con un arma en ella, miró su blanco.

― ¿Qué… qué crees que haces? ― Interrogó Kenroki. ― Lo acabas de ver, mi temporizador es indestructible ― Intentó explicar ligeramente nervioso.

― Sólo voy a combatir fuego con fuego ― Dijo en un susurro y después agregó de forma audaz. ― Mis poderes también están hechos del mineral Infinity ¿lo olvidas? ― Y sin más, atacó aquella bola de energía, ocasionando una onda expansiva.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La chica de larga cabellera oscura abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó con rudeza y trató de adivinar donde se encontraba.

― Logré reanimarla ― Susurró una voz femenina a su lado. ― Medic, ¿se encuentra bien? ― Le preguntó de forma cautelosa.

Medic observó a la chiquilla de arriba abajo. ― ¿Tú lo hiciste? ―

Yumiko sonrió. ― Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que me salvó ―

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ― Volvió a cuestionar la joven mujer de negro.

― Se lo dije, también soy igual a usted ― De cierta forma le resultaba extraño tratar a su mamá de esa manera, considerando que casi tenían la misma edad. Al ver el gesto de la otra, Yumiko cambió de tema. ― Necesito que cure a Heart y a Brian, necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible para terminar esta batalla ―

― ¿Ese monstruo sigue…? ―

Pero Yumiko la interrumpió. ― Sí, Kenroki sigue con vida, los Kamen Riders necesitan apoyo ―

Medic parecía meditar la situación. Se puso de pie y Yumiko la imitó. ― ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ―

― Voy a cambiar el futuro ―

La roidmude 009 sonrió de lado. ― Qué valiente ― Murmuró.

Yumiko se sintió enrojecer. Asintió y planeaba sacarle la vuelta, pero Medic la sostuvo del brazo. ― ¿Sí? ― Pidió la menor observando el acto de la otra.

Medic no la miró a los ojos, pero dijo. ― Quiero verte de nuevo… Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, así que espero que regreses con vida ― Por su tono de voz serio parecía una amenaza, pero al recordar que era su madre con la que hablaba, Yumiko sabía que había una súplica de trasfondo.

― Volveré… ―

Con esto, la pequeña Matsune se alejó corriendo de ahí. Debía encontrar a su maestra y llevar a cabo el proceso de resucitación.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El tiempo se le acababa, Shun podían desaparecer en cualquier momento y el esfuerzo de su madre habrá sido en vano; y por nada del mundo iba a permitir eso.

― _¡Ahí está!_ ― Exclamó en su mente con alivio. Rápidamente se acercó a aquel cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, extendió sus manos sobre el mismo, cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco.

 **FLASHBACK**

― _No tienes por qué asustarte pequeña ―_

 _La niña de cabello oscuro de algunos siete años, aspiró. ― Soy un monstruo Krim-san ―_

 _El científico sonrió y cargo a la pequeña colocándola en su regazo. ― No digas eso. Tu eres especial Yumiko ― Le dijo con dulzura. ― Tus padres te han dado la vida, ¿pero sabes algo? ― La niña lo miró con aquellos ojitos oscuros vidriosos. ―Tu puedes hacer lo mismo, puedes darle vida a alguien más ― Acarició su cabello. ― Puedes regalarle la vida a alguien ―_

― _¿Eso es bueno? ― Pidió curiosa la chiquilla._

― _Sí esa persona de verdad lo vale y tu corazón lo desea ― Le picó su pechito. ― Todo es posible ― Le sonrió. ― ¿Te agrada eso? ―_

― _¡Sí, mucho! ―_

 _Después de esto, el hombre adulto empezó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras la niña reía sin parar._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La luz de sus propios poderes la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos de forma lenta, dejando atrás sus recuerdos.

― ¿Yumiko? ―

Al reconocer aquella voz, al instante los ojos de la aludida se volvieron acuosos.

― _¡Lo logré!_ ― Cubrió su boca, para evitar que un sollozo saliera. Sin más se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de la recién despertada detective.

La mujer se sorprendió. Pero correspondió aquel gesto con entusiasmo.

― Sabía que podía contar contigo ― Le susurró.

Y Yumiko reforzó aquel agarre.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

La señora Tomari abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado contenida por mucho tiempo. Tosió un par de veces, y trató de asimilar el lugar en el que se hallaba.

― Bienvenida de vuelta ―

La mujer dirigió sus ojos cafés, hacia el rostro de dónde provenía aquella voz que ella recordaba muy bien.

― Shinnosuke… ― Le llamó en un susurro.

El mencionado, trató de reprimir sus lágrimas. Con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse y cuando por fin tuvo una mejor visión de ella, le acarició las mejillas, mismas que empezaba a tomar un tono rosado.

― ¿Shinnosuke…? ― Volvió a susurrar. Su aliento chocando con la cara de él debido a la cercanía.

Pero el hombre seguía embelesado con el rostro de su mujer. Sin perder más tiempo le plantó un desesperado beso en los labios. Kiriko se sorprendió y justo cuando pensaba corresponderle, su esposo se separó y la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola en un abrazo.

― Pensé que… ― Hipó el hombro sobre el cuello de la mujer.

Kiriko sonrió con ternura y envolvió sus delgados brazos en el torso de aquel hombre. ― Lo sé, yo también… ― Le cortó. Y ahora ella se separó lentamente y acarició el rostro masculino, limpiando un par de lágrimas que escaparon de aquellos ojos burlones ―… Pero ya estoy aquí, y no me iré ― Le prometió.

Ambos se sonrieron recargando sus frentes entre sí. Disfrutando de la sensación y la tranquilidad del momento.

― Tu plan funcionó ― Anunció Medic, quien apoyada en Heart llegaba junto a la pareja.

Los Tomari detuvieron su muestra de afecto. Shinnosuke ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

― Te lo agradezco en verdad, Medic ― Dijo la mujer castaña.

La de cabello negro sonrió de forma tenue. Se separó de Heart y avanzó los pasos que le faltaban, Kiriko imitó aquella acción y así ambas compartieron un abrazo.

― Me alegra que estés de vuelta ― Musitó la roidmude.

Kiriko sonrió. ― Todo gracias a ti ―

― ¡Nee-chan! ― Exclamó Gou llegando también a escena con Chase siguiéndolo por detrás.

La aludida se separó de Medic y recibió a su hermano menor en un abrazo también.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Interrogó Gou separándose lentamente de su hermana.

La mujer suspiró. ― Como si hubiera dormido por una semana ― Respondió aun con un gesto cansado.

Todos soltaron un par de risitas ante aquel comentario.

― Acabamos con la ola de mutthers ― Anunció Chase, rompiendo aquel momento.

― Eso significa que lograremos ganar ― Dijo Kiriko de forma esperanzadora.

Heart avanzó un paso junto a los demás. ― Yumiko lo ha logrado, es cuestión de que destruyan a ese Kenroki de una vez por todas ― De pronto, una especie de corriente eléctrica parecida a un escalofrío, recorrió el cuerpo de Heart, esa sensación lo alertó. ― ¿Sintieron eso? ― Interrogó mirando de forma significativa a Medic y a Chase.

Chase asintió. ― Algo no está bien ―

El timbre de un celular captó la atención del resto. Gou respondió aquella llamada velozmente.

― ¿Jessica? ― Pidió.

"¡Papá estamos en problemas!"

― ¿Qué cosa? ― El castaño, presionó el altavoz. El resto del equipo se acercó para escuchar mejor.

"Rinna-san ha detectado en el monitor la presencia de un nuevo portal"

Escucharon todos atentos, la voz de Gerald.

― Si un nuevo portal se abre, todo estará perdido ― Admitió Heart con un semblante preocupado. ― Esas criaturas van a llegar por montones y por más que las combatamos, seguirán llegando… Serán una plaga ―

Ante aquel pronóstico, todos temieron lo peor. Pero nuevamente la voz de aquel celular los trajo de regreso a la realidad.

"¡Papá! Un nuevo portal ha sido abierto en la zona sur de la ciudad" Declaró Jessica. "El monitor muestra más puntos azules, es decir más portales, algunos de ellos están cercas entre sí"

Shinnosuke bufó y le quitó el celular a su cuñado. ― Jessica necesito hablar con Rinna ― Le ordenó a su sobrina.

"¿Qué ocurre Shinnosuke-Kun?" Pidió la mecánica esta vez.

― ¿Qué significan todos esos portales que Jessica describe? ― Exigió saber el Drive.

"Justo ahora Genpachi revisa el interior de uno de ellos, pero me dice que está vacío" Confesó la mujer, observando por un monitor a su marido. "Creo que esto es obra de Shun-Kun, ha destruido el portal principal, eso ha traído secuelas y por eso se han abierto diferentes portales, pero te aseguro que de ellos no saldrá nada"

Tras aquel diagnóstico el equipo se permitió respirar de forma aliviada.

― Entonces, sólo queda esperar ― Sugirió Chase.

Los demás esperaban que todo terminara pronto.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

Shun dejó una marca en el suelo al caer derrapando sobre el mismo. Su modo Infinity había desaparecido, así que la caída le había traído un fuerte dolor a su cuerpo. Su pecho bajaba de forma lenta, al igual que su padre, ya sentía el cansancio y lo golpes anteriores cobrando factura sobre su propio cuerpo.

― _No se sintieron como veinte minutos_ ― Pensó tratando de regular su respiración. ― _Pero al menos pude ayudar un poco más_ ― De pronto, la risa de Kenroki lo alertó y le hizo recordar que las cosas aun no terminaban.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Eso de verdad fue estúpido! ― Pronunció el amo, mientras se ponía de pie.

Con esfuerzo, el chico levantó el rostro. ― ¡No puede ser! ― Gruñó.

El enorme monstruo daba risas pausadas a la par que avanzaba hacia el chiquillo. ― Puedes acabar con mi portal, pero no lograrás acabar conmigo ― Resolvió con ese aire burlón.

Shun logró sentarse. Temía que el tiempo se le agotase y desapareciera así sin más. Inconscientemente, con la mirada buscó a su mejor amiga; aunque ya no pudiera despedirse de ella, quería al menos mirarla por última vez; muy en el fondo esperaba que su incompetencia no la afectara.

― _Eres la persona más dulce que conozco, y no mereces esto_ ― Pensó con cierta nostalgia.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas de tu adorada curandera? ― Se mofó el ser monstruoso.

Shun formó una mueca. ― Eres un imbécil, nunca lo entenderás ― Le respondió.

Finalmente el amo mutther se encontraba frente a Shun Tomari. ― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ― Pidió saber.

El chiquillo alzó la vista. ― Nunca entenderás la magnitud del poder de Yumiko… y jamás serás capaz de controlarlo ― Le aseguró con esa mirada de desafío marcada en sus ojos.

― ¿Eso crees? ― Interrogó al tomarlo del cuello de su chamarra y levantarlo con fiereza. ― ¿Qué te parece si pruebas ese poder? ― Con su mano libre, formó una esfera de energía planeando enterrársela al pecho del humano. Ganó algo de vuelo, y justo antes de que esa luz destruyera aquel cuerpo, un puñetazo alejó a Kenroki del muchacho Tomari, éste último cayó inconsciente al suelo.

― ¡Heart! ― Gritó Kenroki desde el otro lado, sobando su brazo lastimado.

El hombre de larga chaqueta de color rojo sonrió de lado. ― La pelea aun no acaba, y te dije que obtendría mi venganza ― Le dijo en tono tranquilo.

Kenroki planeaba derribar a Heart, pero un ataque por detrás lo dejó en el suelo emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

― ¿Qué se siente ver las cosas desde ese lugar? ― Se mofó una vocecilla chillona.

El amo gruñó por lo bajo. ― Roidmude 003 ― Escupió con odio.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaron, Brain y Heart se transformaron en sus formas roidmudes, listos para darle pelea a ese ser.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Shinnosuke? ¿Shinnosuke? Despierta Shinnosuke ―

Escuchaba lejana la voz de su compañero cinturón. Lentamente, el hombre abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos de color muy oscuro.

― ¿Medic…? ― Musitó.

Al ver su labor completada la joven de negro se alejó del cuerpo del Drive para dejarlo incorporarse. En silencio, le hizo entrega del cinturón.

― ¿Qué sucedió Belt-san? ―

― Shun destruyó el portal de Kenroki ― Anunció el cinturón.

Medic se puso de pie. ― Y yo he curado el cuerpo de todos ― Comentó de repente.

Entonces, Shinnosuke se dio cuenta que efectivamente, sus amigos estaban ahí, de pie y sanos y salvos; sólo esperaban por él. Lentamente se puso de pie.

― Gracias Medic ―

La de vestimenta negra asintió. ― Lo mejor es que utilicen toda esa energía extra y destruyan a Kenroki de una vez por todas ― Sugirió.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Sentía su cuerpo como nuevo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo.

¿Ya estaba muerto?

¿Había terminado de desaparecer?

Tenía miedo, pero abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse alguna luz, de esas que dicen que te llevan al más allá. Más sin embargo cuando ajustó su visión pudo notar el mismo terreno destruido, las nubes grises en el cielo, los relámpagos lejanos. Alzó sus manos para observarlas, y de pronto sintió una gotas de agua fría golpear su cuerpo.

¿Si estaba muerto, por qué podía sentir aquello?

― Shun… despertaste ―

No.

No estaba muerto.

Esa dulce voz la reconocería donde fuera. Se sentó con velocidad y miró a su costado a esa chica de cabello rizado oscuro, esos ojos brillosos llenos de curiosidad y felicidad, esas mejillas sonrosadas.

― ¡Yumiko! ― La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse en el cuerpo femenino.

Pronto, la chiquilla pudo sentir su hombro húmedo. Correspondió aquel abrazo. ― Perdona la tardanza Shun ―

― Eres tan tonta, creí que no volvería a verte ― Le reprochó, dejando salir un sollozo.

Yumiko sonrió. ― Yo también creí eso ― Se separaron. ― Pero no voy a rendirme, después de todo… soy tu compañera ― Declaró tomando la mano de él con fuerza.

Shun apretó aquel tacto. ― Sí, lo eres ― Después de percató de algo. ― Pero… ¿Cómo recuperaste tus poderes? ―

Ella bajó la vista en un gesto tímido. ― En realidad, nunca se fueron ― Ante el gesto confundido, sonrió aún más y tomó ambas manos del chico. ― Discúlpame por ser tan cobarde Shun ― El mencionado quería decirle algo, pero ella prosiguió. ―… Pero ahora mismo te lo compensaré ―

La joven dejó de mirarlo, y movió su cabeza hacia su costado derecho. Extrañado, Shun imitó su gesto y su sorpresa y alegría crecieron.

― ¿Mamá…? ―

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2025**

― La batalla se sigue extendiendo ― Comunicó Medic, a la par que sus ojos perdían ese tono verde azulado.

"Sólo la energía Infinity puede detener esto" Anunció la mecánica desde la otra línea.

Con preocupación Heart añadió. ― Ni siquiera el poder de Yumiko será suficiente ―

"Para realizar ataques no, pero sí para revestir el armamento de los Kamen Rider" Resolvió Rinna ante el comentario anterior de Heart.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― Pidió saber Chase algo alejado.

La mecánica resopló. "Estuve releyendo algunos documentos, y encontré que la manera de despojar a Kenroki de todo ese poder y volverlo un cascarón, es atacarlo con ese mismo poder… pero no en su forma natural"

― ¿Hablas de "actualizar" los shift cars con energía Infinity? ― Dedujo Krim tras lo escuchado.

"Precisamente, el único problema es que la actualización sólo funcionará con quien haya tenido contacto con dicho mineral"

Luego de escuchar aquello, Kiriko se acercó a la bocina del celular, el resto la miraba sin comprender. ― ¿Rinna-san hay alguna posibilidad de que estos portales realicen un envío? ―

Y la confusión del resto del equipo se acrecentó después de escuchar aquella pregunta.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2015**

― ¡Heart! ¡Brain! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke, al ver a los mencionados derribados nuevamente.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Como si predijera que el reino del terror se acercaba.

― ¡Medic! Necesito de tu ayuda ― Exclamó la mecánica llegando a la aludida, ambas se encontraban algo alejadas del campo de batalla.

― ¿Para qué? ―

Rinna le mostró el shift car Doctor. ― Necesito que lo repares, si las cosas se vuelven a complicar lo necesitaremos ― Explicó de manera desesperada.

Medic no dijo más y llevo a cabo su acción.

― ¡Rinna-san! ―

La mujer se volvió ante el llamado. ― ¡Shun-Kun! ¡Sigues con vida! ―

El muchacho sonrió. ― No tienes ni idea ― Miró el carrito en las manos de Medic. ― ¿Lograron reponer a Doctor? ― Como si lo llamaran, el carrito saltó a las manos de Shun. ― Necesito de tu ayuda una vez más amigo ― Le susurró, mostrándole de nueva cuenta a Infity. Y así el carrito ambulancia hizo lo suyo.

― Esto va terminar pronto ― Alegó el más joven, ya cuando su shift car estaba recuperado. Miró a las mujeres. ― La pelea va ser épica, así que no se vayan demasiado lejos ―

― ¿De qué hablas? ―

― Sólo tengan cuidado ― Dicho esto, el chiquillo se echó a correr a la dirección de donde vino.

― Dudo que tu hayas entendido algo ― Murmuró Rinna viendo de reojo a la roidmude.

La de negro no dijo nada, pues mantenía su vista fija hacia donde todos estaban.

― ¡Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto! ― Gritó enfurecido el amo monstruo. Después dirigió su filosa mirada al monstruo rojo y verde. ― Voy a acabar con ustedes primero ―

― ¡Es suficiente Kenroki! ―

Aquella femenina voz, hizo que el malvado gruñera por lo bajo. ― Tus agallas se acabaron mocosa, no tienes poderes, eres un cascarón vacío ― Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Yumiko alzó una bola de energía verde azulada y logró golpear al más grande haciéndolo retroceder.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―

Los ojos de ella brillaron. ― No vas a meterte con mi familia de nuevo ― Le amenazó manteniendo su mano alzada.

Kenroki gruñó. Pero un destello cercano lo alegró de repente. ― Finalmente… ― Susurró postrando su mirada a un costado de donde estaba.

― ¡El portal se abrirá de nuevo! ― Alertó Chase, sacando su Signal Bike.

― ¡Ya me estoy hartando! ― Se quejó Gou imitando la acción del otro.

"Let's Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

Shinnosuke apretó los puños. ― Tal parece que llegó el último round Belt-san ― Le susurró.

― Sabes que estoy contigo Shinnosuke ―

Antes de que el mayor Tomari decidiera transformarse, la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

― ¡Papá, espera! ―

― ¿Shun, estás bien? ― Interrogó, tocándolo por los hombros.

El niño sonrió. ― Lo estoy ― Se volvió serio. ― Escucha, tengo un plan… guarda tus energías y espera la señal ―

Shinnosuke no dijo más, sólo obedeció la petición de su hijo.

― No hay que dejar que esas cosas nos pasen, ¿Quedó claro Brain? ― Dijo Heart al ponerse de pie y prepararse para lo que venía.

― Usted sabe que no lo dejaré ― Admitió el de lentes.

― Estoy con usted Heart-sama ― Dijo Medic llegando a ellos, al momento de transformarse, colocándose a lado contrario de Heart.

― Gracias… ―

El trío de Roidmudes eran la primera línea de defensa.

Algo más atrás, se encontraban Mach y Chaser.

Lo que sea que saliera de ahí, lo iban a detener.

Kenroki observó las acciones de todos ellos. ― En verdad admiro el hecho de que quieran ser los primeros en morir ― Con habilidad lanzó un ataque hacia aquellas ruinas y el portal azulado se volvió a expandir. Los mutthers no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a salir.

― ¡Hermanos míos, destruyan todo este…! ― Su grito de guerra fue detenido por otro ataque proveniente de la roidmude 109. ― ¿Alguna vez me vas a dejar terminar una frase? ― La expresión seria de la chiquilla lo incomodó. ― Tus poderes ahora son míos, no tienes posibilidad ―

Yumiko no cambio su gesto, sólo avanzó un paso. ― No es cierto, mis poderes siguen aquí ― Nuevamente, atacó el pecho del monstruo. Kenroki se retorció. ― ¿Duele, no es así? ― Cuestionó irónica.

― ¿Cómo haces eso…? ― Interrogó, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Yumiko se acercó más. ― Se supone que te arrebaté tus poderes, tú esencia ―

Yumiko entrecerró los ojos. ― Creí que tú no suponías ― Lo atacó de nuevo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. ― Es tal como lo dijiste, el mineral Infinity puede renacer lo que sea, las veces que sean, ¿Adivina qué? Estoy hecha de todo eso ― Le explicó en un susurro. Ya más cerca le apuntó.

― ¿Vas a acabar conmigo? ― Interrogó sintiéndose acorralado.

Yumiko retrocedió. ― ¿Yo? ― Preguntó apuntándose. ― Por mucho que quisiera, hay alguien más aquí que merece ese honor ― Y de un salto, la chica se alejó de la presencia de Kenroki.

― Dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Eh? ― Declaró una nueva voz femenina. ― Es curioso, porque cuando te mande al infierno, lo mismo sucederá con tus amigos ―

Con dificultad, Kenroki buscó con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz. Y entonces la vio, entre todo ese desastre, aquel uniforme azul marino destacaba de entre lo demás.

― No puede ser… ― Masculló entre dientes.

― Kiriko… ― Musitó Shinnosuke, al ver a su compañera a escasos metros de él.

La aludida se volvió a su compañero con una sonrisa. ― Lamento si tuviste que esperar, pero ya estoy de vuelta ―

Shinnosuke avanzó y se puso a lado de ella. ― De hecho, esa sonrisa me lo dice todo ―

Kiriko expandió aquella curvatura de sus labios.

Shun observaba enternecido aquella escena de reencuentro. Con esto, ya daba por asegurada su existencia.

― ¡Shun, es hora! ― Le llamó Yumiko desde atrás.

El aludido asintió mirando a su amiga. Y luego se volvió a sus futuros padres. ― ¡Mamá, Papá hay que transformarnos! ―

El plural con el que habló Shun, extrañó a Shinnosuke por completo. ― Kiriko tú… ― Murmuró, señalando el extraño carrito en las manos de su compañera.

La detective sonrió. ― Me lo prestaron un momento, descuida, sé cómo usarlo ― Aseguró, sacando de la misma manera un cinturón.

Shinnosuke miró a su hijo, éste le miraba con confianza, así que él se sentía igual.

― ¡Hagámoslo! ―

Kiriko estaba a su izquierda y Shun a su derecha. Al mismo tiempo, los tres alzaron su respectivo shift car.

"Henshin!"

Desesperado, Kenroki se puso de pie y les lanzó ataques tras ataques. Pero sólo creó una nube de humo.

"Drive Type: Speed"

"Drive Type: Speed"

"Drive Type: Infinity"

Los tres se presentaron finalizando con una pose.

― ¡Imposible! ― Gritó Kenroki. ― ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¿Cómo pueden hacer todo eso? ―

― Es una sorpresa traída desde el futuro ― Anunció Yumiko con orgullo.

― ¿Qué…? ― Retrocedió unos pasos.

Yumiko extendió sus manos y les "pasó" una luz blanca a su maestra y a su mejor amigo.

― ¡Ahora Shun! ― Indicó su madre bajo el traje blanco.

― ¡Bien! ― A gran velocidad, ambos usaron sus respectivas Handle-ken para atravesar a Kenroki, repitieron el proceso varias veces.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Le llamó Yumiko desde atrás. ― Sólo el poder Infinity puede destruir a ese monstruo y revertir su inmortalidad ― Le explicó. ― Voy a actualizar el shift car, Krim, esto podrá resultar doloroso, porque no será un proceso completo así que deben darse prisa ― Argumentó la chiquilla con voz fuerte, pues la lluvia de aquel lugar lo volvía más difícil.

El Rider rojo sólo le hizo una señal con su mano, como una forma de aprobación.

La hija de Heart y Medic concentró su poder. Sincronizó al Tridoron y lo levitó para hacerlo girar en el cielo. Y con la otra mano, traspasó su energía al cuerpo del Tomari mayor.

Viendo aquella acción, Shun llamó a Kiriko. ― ¡Mamá, hay que enviar a este idiota a las nubes! ―

― ¡Muy bien! ―

"Full Thorttle!"

Ambos prepararon su gancho derecho para clavarlo en Kenroki. En un fallido intento, el monstruo mutther intentó paralizar a madre e hijo. Pero la nueva cubierta que poseían del mineral se lo impidió. Ese gancho doble pegó justo y doloroso. Ambos siguieron al malvado ser hasta las nubes, justo donde el Tridoron empezaba a girar.

Kiriko y Shun aprovecharon esa fuerza para patear al enemigo con dureza.

― ¡Ahora Shinnosuke! ― Exclamó el cinturón al sentir la carga de energía de Yumiko al máximo.

Ante esa orden, el traje rojo se volvió azul con líneas blancas rodeándolo. Era una combinación del traje de su futura esposa e hijo. Después, pegó un saltó enorme para realizar el mismo proceso que los otros dos.

― ¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Yumiko! ― Gritó Kiriko al brindarle una dura patada.

Shun también dio su grito de guerra. ― ¡Esto es por herir a mi mamá! ―

Habiendo ganado la suficiente fuerza, Shinnosuke se preparó para el golpe final. ― ¡Esto es por atacar a mi familia! ―

― ¡Regresa a tu infierno monstruo maldito! ― Exclamaron los tres, al concentrar todo su poder en una sola patada triple. Ofrecían demasiada fuerza en sus pies, haciendo sufrir al enemigo, hasta que finalmente lograron lanzarlo hacia abajo, enterrándolo en su propio portal; todos esos golpes cargados de tanta furia y poder lograron que el monstruo dejara salir un grito de agonía.

Aquel agujero explotó nuevamente, expulsando una especie de líquido azulado. De inmediato, el resto de los mutthers que los roidmudes y Riders combatían se esfumaron como humo.

Yumiko observaba como los tres destellos de luz descendían de forma lenta, acompañados del Tridoron. La lluvia se había detenido y de a poco las nubes se alejaban, dándole paso a los primeros rayos del sol.

Sonrió de forma débil. ― _Lo lograron…_ ― Susurró para así, y después se desmayó.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, nos has salvado a todos Yumiko"

"No esperaba menos de mi hija"

― Mamá… Papá ― Murmuró entre sueños la chiquilla.

― ¡Yumiko va despertar! ― Anunció Shun con entusiasmo.

Con cuidado, Heart, quien cargaba con ella en su espalda la depositó en el suelo. La menor al darse cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿De verdad el Heart del 2015 hizo eso? Se sentía en un sueño.

De pronto, sintió la mano de Medic sobre su cabeza. Ese acto también la sorprendió.

― Sólo estas agotada, con la energía que te transferí deberá ser suficiente, dentro de poco podrás ponerte de pie ― Comunicó la otra peli negra.

Shun se arrodillo a lado de su amiga, después de que Medic se alejara. ― ¿Cómo te sientes Yumiko? ―

Ella sonrió débilmente. ― ¿Recuerdas ese estilo de meditación Tomari? ― Interrogó. El chico a su lado asintió. ― Voy a necesitar mucho de eso ― Confesó.

El resto se echó a reír ante aquel comentario.

Heart resopló. ― Creo que todo termina aquí, es momento de irnos ―

― ¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora! ― Exclamó Brain, quien estaba algunos metros más lejos de aquella reunión. ― Toda esta cosa me estaba asqueando ― Empezó a avanzar unos pasos más.

Medic le dio una mirada significativa a Yumiko, movió su cabeza ligeramente como un gesto de agradecimiento.

Heart no dijo más y dio media vuelta. Pero la voz de Shinnosuke lo detuvo.

― ¡Espera Heart! ― El humano detuvo sus pasos. ― Gracias… De verdad, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes ―

El de chaqueta roja dejó salir una risilla. ― No te vuelvas tan blando ― Le aconsejó y después lo miró por sobre su hombro. ― Aun tenemos una batalla pendiente, Tomari Shinnosuke ― Dicho esto, acompañado de Medic siguieron su camino.

― Eso me sonó a un de nada ― Murmuró Shun.

Yumiko sonrió. ― Sí, a mí también ―

Ambos observaban a ese trío de demonios desaparecer entre aquellas ruinas.

― Esa chiquilla es muy fuerte ―Le susurró Medic al de rojo.

Él sonrió de lado. ― Sí que lo es ― Miró a Medic de reojo, sabía que también había sentido aquella rara sensación cuando estaban cerca de la menor. ― _Hija mía o no… esperaré a ver qué pasa en el futuro_ ― Pensó.

Y así los tres desaparecieron.

― Me alegra que estés muy bien Yumiko ― Dijo Kiriko acercándose a la menor para poder acariciar su cabello. ― De verdad te debemos tanto ―

Yumiko sentía sus mejillas calientes. ― Yo sólo les di propulsores… Ustedes dirigieron el camino de esos propulsores ― Confesó con un tono maduro. ― Por cierto, esa triple patada al estilo Tomari estuvo épica ― Y la chica cubrió su boca avergonzada de decir aquello último. ― ¡Lo- lo lamento! ―

Pero Shinnosuke la calmó. ― Está bien Yumiko, justo ahora nos sigue pareciendo extraña toda esta situación ―

Kiriko satisfecha con aquella respuesta, se puso de pie colocándose a lado de su compañero. ― La situación de Shun nos hizo actuar como lo que somos… sus padres ―

― De momento, dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso ― Shinnosuke y Kiriko se miraron y asintieron con una ligera sonrisa, como si con eso hicieran una promesa silenciosa.

Shun también se puso de pie y abrazó a sus progenitores. Yumiko sonrió satisfecha de ver a su amigo tan feliz.

― _Aunque digan que esperarán… Esta familia, nada ni nadie puede cambiarla, esto es el destino_ ― Pensaba con un brillo especial en su mirada.

― Hablando de que las cosas sigan su curso… ― Empezó a decir Rinna desde el otro lado logrando captar la atención de los demás. ― Shun, Yumiko… es momento de que vuelvan a casa ―

Con tristeza, Shun se separó de sus jóvenes padres. ― Tiene razón, mis padres… es decir, ustedes deben estar esperándome ―

La pareja asintió. El chico se acercó a su compañera y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella aceptó gustosa.

― ¿Cómo van a volver? ― Inquirió Chase.

― Pueden usar los restos del mineral ― Sugirió Rinna, mostrándoles el charco de baba de color azul.

Shun miró a Yumiko de manera inquisitiva. ― Si Infity contiene la coordenadas del 2035, yo puedo darle un empujón con mis poderes ― Resolvió ella.

― ¿Qué dices amigo, puedes devolvernos a casa? ― El carrito dejó salir un par de clackson. ― Eso me pareció un sí ―

Ambos se encaminaron al lugar donde Kenroki planeaba abrir su puerta al fin del mundo. Yumiko empezó a "moldear" aquella cosa espesa con sus ojos teñidos de un azul similar. El shift car empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, cuando fueron suficientes, la hija de Heart lanzó la baba al aire, logrando que se abriera un nuevo portal.

― Esto deberá suficiente ― Declaró luego de que sus ojos volvieran a color negro. Se volvió a la mecánica. ― Y por favor Rinna-san, sé más cuidadosa con las cuevas que visitas ―

― Dalo por hecho ― Le dio un rápido abrazo.

― Gracias por tu ayuda Chase ― Ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia.

El ex enemigo movió la cabeza. ― Sean cuidadosos ―

Yumiko fue directo con la pareja Tomari, mientras que Shun se acercaba a su tío.

Gou lo despeinó. ― No importa lo que esos dos digan, estoy ansioso por conocerte amiguito ―

Shun sonrió ante el gesto. ― Te emocionarás más cuando conozcas a Jessica y a Gerald ―

― ¿Quiénes? ―

― Mis primos ― Confesó con una mirada pícara. Y la expresión de su futuro tío no tenía precio. ―Tienes tiempo para meditarlo ― Le picó.

― ¡O-Oye! ¡No puedes decirme eso así como así! ― Exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

Shun de verdad estaba disfrutando de las caras de su tío.

Con timidez Yumiko hizo una reverencia ― Gracias Krim –san ―

El cinturón formó una carita. ― Gracias a ti, fuiste muy valiente ―

La joven asintió avergonzada.

Después, Kiriko habló con tranquilidad captando la atención de ella. ― ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que me quedaría en ese lugar lleno de luz, fue una sensación bastante extraña… pensaba rendirme ― Musitó con la vista fija en ningún lugar.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shinnosuke se sintió preocupado y asombrado. Tal parece que no era el único que planeaba rendirse.

Kiriko suspiró. ― Al final me di cuenta que no podía rendirme, no podía fallarle a Shun ni a Tomari-san de esa manera ― Se acercó a la más joven y la abrazó. ― Gracias por regalarme esta segunda oportunidad, no la desaprovecharé ―

Complacida de escuchar aquellas palabras, Yumiko correspondió el gesto.

― Por cierto, devuélvele esto a mi versión mayor; en verdad fue divertido y muy gratificante poder pelear hombro a hombro con ellos ― Comentó, al separarse mientras le entregaba el shift car de color blanco.

― Lo haré con gusto ― La hija roidmude guardó el carrito en su bolsillo. Después de que Kiriko se hiciera a un lado, Shinnosuke se puso frente a ella. ― De verdad ha sido un honor el pelear a lado del héroe del que todos hablan ―

― No digas eso, tú has hecho gran parte del trabajo ― Le corrigió ligeramente avergonzado por el trato. ― Eres una persona muy dulce Yumiko… Heart y Medic deben amarte demasiado ― Le dijo con suavidad. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el mayor la abrazó. ― Por favor… cuida de Shun ― Susurró.

― Lo cuidaré… Lo prometo ― Susurró de vuelta.

― ¡Yumiko, hora de irnos! ― Exclamó su compañero y mejor amigo acercándose a los tres.

― De acuerdo ― Asintió la chica.

Rápidamente, Shun abrazó a sus Padres nuevamente. ― Los amo demasiado ―

La pareja compartió una mirada y después acariciaron el cabello y la espalda de su hijo.

― También te amamos ―

De un segundo a otro, después de terminar con todas las despedidas. La hija de Heart y el hijo del Kamen Rider Drive, estaban al filo de aquel portal. Voltearon atrás mirando a todos y cada uno.

― ¡Nos vemos en unos años! ―

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se perdieron por aquel portal de color azul fuerte. Cuando la transferencia se completó, una ligera onda expansiva atravesó a todos.

 _El mineral del Infinito es capaz de reconstruir los mundos, es capaz de crear portales de tiempo y puede darle la inmoralidad a quien sea apto de controlarlo y por sobre todas las cosas es capaz de crear nuevos futuros borrando los acontecimientos pasados._

― Oigan ¿qué hacemos aquí? ― Interrogó Gou rascándose la nuca con confusión.

Chase también parecía confundido, pero era difícil saberlo por su expresión inmutable de siempre. ― Acabamos de pelear con un roidmude ― Respondió.

Rinna se acercó. ― Lo mejor es que volvamos al B-Pit, es momento de que sus Signal Bike reciban un poco de mantenimiento ―

Con cierto pesar, los dos Riders siguieron a la mujer genio por detrás.

― ¿También sentiste eso? ― Interrogó Kiriko mirando de reojo a su compañero.

Shinnosuke asintió. ― Parecía como un sueño, pero no logro recordar de qué iba ― Admitió.

― Sólo recuerdo a un chico y a una chica, pero no logro distinguir sus caras ― Explicó la chica con un gesto desencajado.

― Quizás sólo sea la imaginación de ambos, tal vez deban descansar ― Propuso el cinturón formando una carita feliz.

El Tomari enredó sus brazos sobre su cuello para poder descansar. ― No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, ¿Qué tal el parque de Kuruma? ―

― Oh no, no lo harás Tomari-san, ¿Acaso no oíste a Rinna-san?, deberías pensar en un mantenimiento para el resto de tus shift cars ― Le recriminó la joven. Pero cuando volteó, el otro ya no estaba. ― ¡Tomari-san! ― Gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Shinnosuke pegó un grito al cielo y corrió por su vida.

Todo volvía a su curso normal.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **AÑO 2035**

Ver a su mejor amigo siendo recibido por todos esos abrazos, palabras cariñosas y muestras de afecto, la hacían sentir celos y algo de tristeza por sí misma; porque aunque sabía que esas personas la querían de igual manera, no se comparaba con el amor que podía recibir de sus padres.

Sobó su brazo sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda. Quería irse de ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Pero sus acciones fueron detenidas por la voz de su maestra.

― ¿Yumiko-chan? ―

Sintiéndose atrapada, la chica no la miró por completo. ― ¿S-sí? ―

― Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte ― Comunicó la mujer Tomari con una sonrisa tenue.

Extrañada, Yumiko alzó por completo la vista. La emoción la inundó por completo volviendo agua sus ojos.

― Papá… Mamá ― Mordió su labio inferior en un intento por evitar que un sollozo saliera. Avanzó de forma lenta y extendió su mano, como si temiera que esas dos figuras desaparecieran y fueran parte de otro de los juegos sucios y malignos de Kenroki. Todo su cuerpo se sentía de gelatina.

― Yumiko… ―

Eran ellos, de verdad eran ellos.

Después de cinco años de ausencia.

Heart y Medic estaban ahí.

La chica de apellido Matsune corrió los pasos que le faltaban. Heart se irguió ligeramente extendiendo sus brazos para poder recibir a su hija, ésta se colgó del cuello del mayor, y él la sostuvo con fuerza levantándola del suelo algunos centímetros.

― Papá… ― Sollozó en el cuello de él.

Heart sonrió. ― Ya estoy aquí hija mía… ― Le calmó al sobarle el cabello. Segundos después, la bajó para poder mirarla. Con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

― Yumiko-chan ― Le llamó Medic tomándola de la mano.

De la misma manera, la chica abrazó a su madre con fuerza. ― Gracias mamá… gracias por tu apoyo ― Le musitó.

Medic sonrió ampliamente. ― Nunca vuelvas a dudar así de ti ― Le aconsejó alejándola para mirarla a los ojos.

― Eres nuestra hija después de todo ― Agregó Heart con orgullo. ― Y estaremos aquí para ti… por siempre ― Prometió.

Luego de aquello, ambos envolvieron a su hija, a su segunda oportunidad en un abrazo, cada uno por un lado.

― Los amo ― Susurró la chiquilla al sentir aquella muestra de afecto.

La pareja roidmude reforzó el tacto. ― También te amamos ―

― Esto de verdad que es una reunión familiar ― Comentó Shun, viendo con ternura infinita aquella escena.

― Por supuesto que lo es ― Lo secundaron sus padres, abrazándolo de igual manera.

A pesar de que había trabajo por realizar, limpieza, reconstrucción y una posible visita con los medios de comunicación; nada podía arruinar este momento, la familia Drive había logrado su cometido a pesar de las adversidades y sabían que a partir de ahora lo que viniera les iba a pintar de maravilla.

 _Porque por eso se llama futuro, es algo desconocido, la mayoría teme de él y otros tantos lo esperan ansiosos, lo que es cierto es que situaciones buenas o malas, el futuro a final de cuentas resulta sorprendente._

 **FIN**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¡Finalmente! Después de casi dos años puedo darle conclusión a esta historia. Aunque al principio esto era un pequeño reto personal, terminó tomando gran importancia para mí, al igual que todos mis trabajos. A principio de año pensaba en la conclusión que le daría a esta historia que seguía empolvándose en mis documentos, después recordé que justamente este _**31 de Mayo del 2017**_ yo cumpliría cinco años de haber creado mi cuenta en esta plataforma; y el mejor regalo que podía darme a mí misma era este, tener mi primera historia en sección de _**"completa"**_ , y justo ahora me siento totalmente feliz de haberlo conseguido.

De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, a todas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer, se los agradezco infinitamente; y de igual manera espero que este final sea dignamente recordado. Admito que fue difícil llegar hasta este punto, hubo muchas correcciones, cambios e ideas nuevas que reemplazaron lo que en un principio tenía predispuesto. Pero así es esto.

Sin embargo, concluyo esta historia, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Nuevamente gracias.

Y como siempre, hasta la próxima.

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
